Dead Man Walking
by Affable Warrior
Summary: AU Parker/Eliot. Hurt/Comfort story that is a tag on from "The Future Job" Season 2 with more fun and frolics from the team. Now complete, now working on a follow-on story about the teams' vacations. Thanks for reading and reviewing :0
1. Chapter 1

The initial meeting with their appointment in McCrory's that morning had brought them in front of a deeply troubled man whose sister's story had touched each of their hearts. Naturally, being conned was bad enough, but preying upon a grieving widow who was seven months pregnant was just too evil for words. Mind numbingly they discovered the con had gone to the extent that this lady was selling her home, desperate for contact with her recently departed husband. There were tales of other people who had eventually been forced into selling their homes on the belief they were 'talking' with their departed relatives or lovers; this left them all with a sour taste in their mouths and after a short war council, where planning and preparation had taken place, the team set about their individual tasks.

The first day was reconnaissance, this found Hardison in the van with Tara, slurping his soda and typing casually on his laptop. He didn't have much to do right now besides monitor the comms. It was Nate and Parker's turn to pose as audience members whilst Eliot was front of house watching the people as they came into the studio. It was more often than not that Eliot would infiltrate the building away from the others, giving him an alternative angle in order to keep an eye on the team thus enabling him easily to watch their backs from any physical threats. They all knew that paranoia was not uncommon from the majority of their marks, people who routinely broke the law or hurt the innocent always watched out for possible infiltration, albeit normally from the real law.

Having spotted Parker and Nate in their seats, Eliot set off in search of the control room trying to find whom ever was operating all those extra cameras and the microphones they had spotted as they made their way inside. He had already set the camera inside the room, reported to the team that Hardison had eyes. Eliot held back the urge to go back into the office and pummel the man inside just for shoving him backwards. He grinned as he heard Tara commenting on the strange scent in the van when Nate interrupted with his comment about his gecko. The studio should now be streaming live inside the van and whilst he'd usually be grateful for the silence instead of Hardison bugging them all when they couldn't retaliate; it was unusually silent whereas normally this early on during a con, the team would be passing information to and fro. Then he started hearing these quiet sobs, it sounded remarkably like they came from Parker. He paused to listen, feeling like an intruder in a very private moment, it would seem that Rand had chosen Parker from the whole audience, from all the people in the audience to pass his 'message from the spirits', he had chosen her.

Dalton Rand just signed his own death warrant.

Arriving back to the van in time to watch Parker storm out of the studio, Eliot went to find her when Hardison reminded him that he could track Parker. Although he found this creepy, he decided it was actually going to be very useful today. They continued to watch the studio feed as Nate left abruptly behind Parker. He came back to the van to see how much information they had managed to gather on their target. Unable to see Parker, he decided to give her some time and ensure the day had not been a total bust. Hardison was never more grateful for that chip he'd placed in her shoes after her disappearance in Serbia, and even more grateful that she was actually wearing the right pair! Despite her radio silence, they managed to confirm the thief had made it back to the headquarters, he would talk to her once they got back. Finished with the afternoons work the group solemnly made their way back to the office. Equally unsure of what they might say to their wounded friend, they found her slumped on the floor between the two sofas, she looked like a frightened kitten when the team slowly gathered around her trying desperately not to further scare the already shaken girl.

Eliot saw the hurt evident in her piercing blue eyes, knowing that they were the true windows to a person's soul and often the best way he found to read the subjects on his former jobs. Never had he thought he would be able to see into Parker's eyes so clearly, she had always been so guarded and secretive. Whereas today she looked fragile, terribly young and almost broken, he clenched his fists and immediately wished he could scoop her up and protect her from all the hurt she must have endured in her short life. Snapping himself out of that thought he found himself wondering why his first thought hadn't been violence against Rand instead of this new protective side he was feeling. He walked to her side slowly and sat next to her on the sofa. Although he could probably fathom some of Parker's history, it was not the same as having one of her deepest dark secrets brandished aloud for all to hear.

"How did he know all those things, you said he was a fraud Nate, how could he know" cried Parker. Almost searching the group for any signs of hatred for what they had heard.

It took a short while and a great deal of patience for them all to reassure Parker that she had been conned by the despicable fraudster, just like his other clients had been. He was a master of deception and now his worst mistake had been to upset Parker. Eventually, the team were rewarded with assurance of Parker's renewed strength when they saw her mischievous smile and the trademark glint in her eyes. He had messed with the wrong people this time and Rand was finished.

Eliot, sat silently in his thoughts, he was the Hitter and therefore natural protector of the team, recently he'd found himself more and more becoming their friend. The loner started to care for his team-mates in a new way, he could often be found hanging out with Hardison while watching the sport channels and had even tried a game of World of Warcraft; though found it was nothing like the real thing and couldn't really understand why people with blue plastic foreheads appealed in any genre. He constantly worried about Nate and his drinking, even more now that Sophie had announced her pending departure in need of "some space"; undoubtedly spurred on by Nate's drinking, guilt and seemed indifference to her feelings. God he really missed her, especially at this moment, she somehow grounded the team and provided the maternal aspect that had been clearly missing in Parker's life. At any other time he would have laughed at himself for this latest revelation, however Parker needed someone to soften what the team now had to tell her and once again he was reminded of Sophie's absence when Tara spoke.

"I'll hook him if you think you can pull off the information side of things Hardison?" asked Tara.

"Parker", Nate began "do you feel up to taking part, or would you prefer to sit this one out?"

"I'll do it, he's had too long playing his games" she smirked "what's the next part of the plan?"

Deciding they needed to add to the plan, Eliot moved through to the kitchen deciding he needed to chop something up in order to vent some of the anger he felt over today's events. He always found food prep to be almost therapeutic and it brought about a rare calmness of mind whilst in the kitchen. It was his favourite room in the new building he called home. Settling for one of his favoured stir-fries, he recalled Parker's initial hesitance at eating something with so many vegetables in it. It was disconcerting the amount of seemingly innocent events he was recalling about Parker of late. He hadn't had that stirring in his stomach for quite some time. He found it more disconcerting that this wasn't really _all that_ disconcerting!! Was he beginning to see his team-mate in a new light? Interrupted from his thoughts, gratefully, by Nate, who had seemingly been trying to attract his attention for some time.

"Are you alright Eliot?" queried the mastermind "you seem miles away".

"Fine, just worried 'bout Parker, ain't nobodies business knowin' her past" he growled. Nate knew that they all had them. They all had a reason why life had led them down their particular paths.

"I know, all the more reason to nail this son of a bitch" agreed Nate.

"He's goin' to wish he ain't been born when I've finished with him" warned Eliot.

"Now Eliot, we need him in one piece to get the client's money back, then if there's anything left once Parker's had her turn, he'll be all yours" said Nate, with a menace that belied how angry he was to have seen Parker so hurt. It seems Eliot wasn't the only one to have started feeling differently about their odd little gang.

That night, Eliot returned to his loft and after years as a specialist he performed his usual checks on the personal security methods he employed throughout the sparsely furnished pad. Tonight however, his mind was elsewhere. He couldn't shake the feeling of melancholy over the days events. He was worried about Parker, it brought forward in his mind hurt from his own past, not for reasons of self pity but from a renewed understanding as to why the thief acted the way she did. Surely there had been good points in her life, he hoped. In a vein attempt to distract himself from the thoughts that cluttered his mind, he prepared some knives to clean. Perhaps it was time for him to move on, this was another one of his personal reasons for always working alone, no distractions, no ties and certainly no sleepless nights over other team members. Sleep did not come easy for him that night and he found himself seeking solace on the roof of his loft staring at the stars. Finally beginning to understand why Parker spent so much time on the roof of buildings. There was a certain serenity to looking at a clear sky littered with glittering stars. It made him smile and he suddenly wondered when it was that the little thief had begun to steal his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: The characters from Leverage belong to Dean Devlin. I own the rights to my imagination only. **

Caught up in a myriad of thoughts, Parker had failed to notice that all other conversation around the table had ceased and all eyes were on her. Truth be known, they all felt a little confused over the relatively new feelings they were discovering in light of the days events. Not to mention how hurt they all felt for Parker in the moments after her revelation, hell strangers in the studio had felt for the young girl. However, it was today that Parker decided she was never more grateful to be part of a team, not just for the comfort they silently offered her after her run in with the fraudster. Instead of thinking her as simple, despite her tendency to appear somewhat aloof, they had not judged her upon finding out the guilt she had carried throughout her short life, nor were they judgemental about Parker being actually duped, they just sat her down and talked cautiously through each minute facial expression that had given her away without even speaking. There was no evading the personal stupidity that Parker herself felt, Rand had got to her so easily and in two simple minutes he'd revealed her first guilty secret. She'd held it inside for so many years that her reaction was more emotional than any of the team had expected. Something she assured herself could not happen again.

Now instead of sitting around the table talking strategy, she needed to be on her lines soaring rapidly down the side of some utterly enormous building. Somewhere out from under the watchful eyes of her friends. Wait, had she just called them friends? This was a new experience, not the pain, just having someone to talk things through with after the wounds were inflicted. It felt different and somehow Parker started to feel at home being a member of this rag tag team. Finally, Parker pushed back her chair and stretched herself, ironing out those kinks that had crept in during this horrid day; she looked longingly towards the front door.

"Are you heading out Parker?" asked Hardison, pre-empting her possible bolting from the headquarters. He looked quizzically at the thief as though he had expected her to want company this evening. Parker wasn't used to people being so kind to her, yet again Parker wasn't used to feeling so fragile either. Yep, she desperately needed to get out on that roof.

"Thought I might head home, tired now" Parker explained almost naturally to the concerned group.

"Do you need me to drive you?" Hardison stood up to get his keys. Eliot watched this exchange with great interest. He too wanted to ensure that Parker went home and didn't decide to try a new rip line kit for the first time on the tallest building in the city. He had already made sure Parker had eaten a healthy meal and while a good nights sleep wouldn't fix the obvious ache in her heart, it might help her to get ready to inflict some pleasant revenge on Dalton Rand. Eliot knew he was looking forward to bringing this SOB down.

"I just fancy a walk, clear my head, you know…" Parker said hesitantly "…stretch my legs. Thanks all the same".

Finally turning to leave she said "thank you… all of you, erm…see you tomorrow" with a slight blush and a little wave she was gone. The front door closed leaving the rest of the team staring at each other across the table.

Hardison looked between the now closed door and Nate who interjected "Just give her some time, it's been a hard day. Get some rest, all of you, we need to make sure this one is good, for the client and pay back for Parker too"

Eliot and Tara started to clear away the dinner dishes, Eliot knew that Hardison was going to try and track her when he spotted him move towards his discarded laptop. Fingers scurried across the keys and when a few minutes later Hardison bid his farewell it was Eliot's turn to look at Nate and found the mastermind shaking his head.

He suspected Hardison had thought there was more to the kiss they had shared on an earlier con while there was no way in hell to tell what Parker thought. He just didn't want either of them to get hurt. He knew that they had more in common than the others, as they both grew up in the system. Silently hoping they didn't clash over Hardison's well intended help, he found himself worrying again. This situation was exactly what had started the cogs turning in his mind, what was the first clue; Parker wasn't just the lunatic that leapt from tall buildings any longer and Hardison wasn't just a nerdy geek. They were team mates and rapidly in danger of becoming friends.

The final dishes loaded inside Tara switched on the dishwasher while Nate dried the last pan that Eliot had carefully hand washed. It was Tara who left next "time for some sleep, what's first on the agenda for tomorrow?" she asked the room in general, hoping to shake the two men from their reverie. What on earth had Sophie gotten her involved in; this was a very strange team dynamic. All loners gathered together by a former Insurance Agent pulling cons and giving away the loot and packing the bad men off towards the FBI and other LEOs. As a Grifter she was always up for a good con, so it hadn't bothered her too much when Sophie had called her and asked for a favour, she was rapidly deciding that Sophie needed to come back now to help with this team, it was now or never.

"Lets see what Rand's financial checks bring up and take it from there" explained Nate, knowing that Hardison was running a programme to gather all the required information on their target.

"See ya" Eliot threw over his shoulder as he brewed a cup of herbal tea. Offering a cup to Nate who declined as the front door closed once again. Eliot stood still staring off into space, wondering what he could do to help Parker. Perhaps he should call Sophie.

"So, what's troubling you Eliot?" Nate stared straight at the Hitter, who was pouring honey into his tea.

"We needed Sophie today Nate, not for the con, Tara's doin' fine" he explained softly "we needed her for Parker today, she trusts Sophie and it might not have been so hard on her"

Nate looked shocked at the insightful comments made by the gruff hitter, he thought about how to reply before speaking.

"Duly noted Eliot" said Nate "I'll give her a call later tonight"

"Thanks Nate, I'd do it myself but it ain't me she's stayin' away from" Eliot added. Taking his tea towards the screens that supplied ESPN and various sports channels. "So do you wanna catch the game?"

"Who's playing?" "Who cares, it's sport!" replied Eliot as Nate opened the bottle of Jack and helped himself to a generous portion. It had been a difficult day after all.

Meanwhile across town in her penthouse apartment, Parker had changed shoes and was about to give Hardison the slip. She knew he meant well, but wanted some time to herself, to shore herself back up and to make damn sure she didn't let those guards down again. Taking a service lift onto the roof, she revealed the hidden stash of kit she had prepared for any emergency departure from this life she may have needed. It felt wrong opening up this kit, she hadn't thought of it for some weeks and whilst it was undoubtedly her easiest escape route, she was kind of upset to be using it. Maybe she was getting too used to having the others around her – maybe that wasn't a good thing, what if they let her down, what if they went away like Sophie had. Her thoughts went to her absent friend, knowing she needed space of her own Parker had refrained from phoning her about today – well that and the time difference between the US and UK. Parker had always worked alone for this reason, don't get too close to people as they'll only disappoint you, and definitely no men they'd just break her heart. She had watched Sophie and Nate dance around the past. Nothing good could come from it.

Now standing on the edge of her building, Parker felt the wind blow through her, cleansing her aura, cleaning her soul and refreshing her thoughts. There was nothing else like it. Of that she was sure.

Rappelling down the side of the building was a truly immense rush, the sensation of a controlled fall was not on the top of any sane persons hobby list, then again Parker was pretty sure 'there was something wrong with her' as Eliot repeatedly told her. Just at that moment she pondered as to how he'd been so unnaturally quiet today. There was such an intensive stare in his deep blue eyes that gave away just how angry he was, never mind his true tell, which was clenching his fists constantly. He had always told Parker that eyes were the windows to a persons soul, great for his line of work, not so good for her when it was her private life on display. She really hoped it was towards Rand and not her for screwing up the recce. Thinking back he had sat next to her when they came back to the flat, actually sat very close to her, almost touching. He'd then headed for the kitchen, which she knew was his favourite venting method. Chopping away at vegetables, risking losing a finger just to make a stir fry that Parker had initially complained about but ended up loving some weeks before. Had he remembered that fact? Had he made it especially for her? As weird as it felt Parker began to smile genuinely for the first time that day. She needed to phone Sophie, but that would have to wait until she'd scratched the itch she had for a tall building with her name on it!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Firstly, I do not own or represent any of the writers/producers of Leverage and am personally grateful to Dean Devlin for making such an excellent show. **

**Thank you all for your kind reviews, I will get round to replying personally if I haven't already. I've had some useful advice and tried to implement it so far. I think this should have one or maybe two chapters left. Thanks for sticking with me. Laura**

While cleaning the last of his knives, Eliot thought back to the rather candid conversation he'd had with Nate earlier. He was surprised that the mastermind had taken his lack of subtlety over Sophie so well and decided that he'd probably been looking for a reason to call the absent grafter for some time now, without actually telling her how he felt. This would either bring her back to the team or see her walk out of their lives forever. It was always a possibility when you worked with a crew, just one of the many reason the hitter worked alone. Whatever the turn out, he'd make sure the air was clear with Nate tomorrow; he didn't like bad feelings between friends. Although, wasn't Nate first to tell Eliot that they weren't friends, the hitter wondered if that had changed somewhere down the line, the same way he was now changing his mind about Hardison and Parker. Maybe he'd call Sophie just in case Nate had a little too much Jack this evening! Swapping the sharpening stone for his swish PDA phone that Hardison had equipped the whole team with, he easily found Sophie's number and dialled, fervently hoping she would know what to do for the best. He really felt for Parker and just wanted to keep her safe from all the hurt, hold on where were all these thoughts coming from again. Maybe he needed Sophie to help with that too. Gees, this could be a long call….

Across town from the offices, Hardison tracked Parker to her flat, where she was now stationary. He toyed with calling her and seeing if she wanted some company. He didn't like to think of her being alone today of all days. Fishing out his phone, he called her mobile, which went unanswered; she was clearly not wearing her earpiece either. She obviously did not want to be bothered and he could understand that. He'd make sure he was at the office nice and early in the morning and keep an eye on her. Now though she was in her house, reading lamp on in the bedroom and he didn't want to invade her privacy anymore than that. He turned the ignition in his beautiful Ferrari and decided to get some sleep before heading back to the office and checking on those programmes he was running. God he hated that they'd taken that job – purely because of what happened with Parker today. At least she hadn't taken off with some new rip wire that hadn't been tested in all probability. Choosing a gear he pulled away.

Parker was already on the roof when she noticed Hardison's subtle red Ferrari parked behind the next building to hers. He would probably want to talk, and she didn't, well not with him. She had wanted Sophie there with her today; actually she selfishly wanted Sophie around her everyday. Sophie knew so much about life, and Parker, well Parker knew lots about Art, Antiquities and Money. She could break into anything and perform circus stunts with or without her rip wires, but she couldn't hold a conversation with a mark and act her way out of trouble. She couldn't confidently hold her head up in one of those stupid dresses and those murderous shoes. She needed Sophie more than ever, not only to help with the day-to-day sisterly help that she provided but Sophie was her real first friend. Alice had Peggy, but no matter how many times they told her that _she_ actually was Alice, she didn't feel like her. Peggy thought Alice was a vegetarian for crying out loud. Sophie knew Parker and that was who she needed to talk to.

The air was cleansing her soul, well it was right up until it started raining, Parker would have to deny herself the pleasure of free falling down the side of a building, for tonight at least. She had watched Hardison pull away, silently hoping that the reading lamp she had left on had intimated that she was tucked up safely for the night. Hardison was becoming a good friend and Parker shuddered as she thought, really the whole team were becoming her friends. She was still a little taken aback by Eliot's reaction today. Normally he shied away from her, thinking she was insane. Which was undoubtedly a little true, but probably not too much more than the rest of them. However, today he had been soft and gentle. She imagined he could be like that when he wanted to and she'd seen it when he was around Aimee down in Kentucky. He seemed hurt by the accusation Aimee had levelled at him and Parker hadn't cared enough to be defensive at the time, but the more she thought of it, the more she wished she'd been brave enough to tell Aimee that it was _Her_missing out and not the other way round. Gees, she was getting angry and feeling a little knot in her stomach. Perhaps she shouldn't have eaten all those greens Eliot had cooked for her. Stashing her kit and returning to her apartment, she grabbed a towel and ran it over her damp hair. She picked up her phone and noticed the missed calls from Hardison. Her earpiece was on the coffee table beside the phone.

Dialling the number, Eliot thought of the broken look in those piercing blue eyes today, he'd never seen the thief looking so young, so hurt and almost still for the first time he'd ever remembered. Those are words he had never thought he'd use in context of Parker.

"Hello Eliot" said Sophie, "Is everything alright?"

"Hey darlin' I'm sorry to call, is this a bad time?" Eliot asked the absent grifter

Sophie didn't miss how Eliot ignored her first question. "Is Nate OK Eliot, tell me please what's happened?"

"Nate's alright, well he's Nate. It's Parker, she ain't hurt, well not physically" explained Eliot, he went on to tell Sophie everything that had happened during the day. When he finished telling Sophie how worried he was about their young thief, Sophie had said that she was aware of some of Parker's history, but had not known of her brother and his tragic accident. She had known that her father had put her into care after the death of her mother, as he simply hadn't been able to cope. From there on she was moved from foster home to foster home. There wasn't a lot of information on the thief and she was secretive about her past. Sophie believed that Parker would have been devastated to have her secrets revealed in front of them all and how they chose to handle it all would show Parker how they truly felt, be it for the better or worse.

"We found her back at Nate's place, huddled on the floor between the two sofas" Eliot explained while anger raised inside him once again "she looked so lost, she was cryin', she'd asked Nate why he'd taken the case, why Nate had believed the guy was a fraud when clearly he had a psychic ability. Sophie she was in such a state, I didn't know what else to do"

"You've done the right things for her, by reassuring her that she was conned and you were careful in your explanation so at least she'll still have you guys to trust, which is good" Sophie was silently packing her bags and planning on preparing a ticket as soon as she'd reassure Eliot that Parker was stronger than she looked.

Although the mere fact she found herself packing was testament to the fact she didn't completely believe that. No one knew Parker's real name, there was no way to check up on her, no way to trace her history. They only knew what they knew because Nate had kept a file on each of them when he worked for IYS. That information was out of date and even IYS didn't have Parker's real name. Did Parker even know it? Perhaps Sophie would call Parker before she left to try and catch a flight back to Boston.

Sophie ended her call with Eliot suspecting he hadn't told her the whole story, he was way more concerned than she would have expected for a Parker outburst. Although, while he was the hitter and undoubtedly the tough guy of the crew, she had seen how he was with Aimee in Kentucky and saw there actually was a chance he'd seen some happiness in his life too. She'd also come to trust the Hitter, well until the fiasco with the second David Job, she knew she had made a huge mistake in crossing the team and he'd looked at her with ever such slight mistrust since then and she couldn't exactly blame him. She also knew there wasn't a more kinder gentleman waiting to be discovered underneath his gruff cowboy exterior.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the phone – Nate this time.

"Well hello Nate, how are you?" purred Sophie

"Hmm I'm good thanks Soph, what about you?" Nate was pacing, she could hear it in his voice, and his slight slur gave away the fear he was feeling over Parker (she hoped!). She wouldn't tease him tonight.

"I know about Parker, I'm on the 1900 out of Heathrow and I'll back with you in the morning, she needs me Nate and she's my friend. I'm going to try calling her now to see how she is before I head out to the airport" Sophie took a deep breath "we'll make sure she's OK Nate".

"You didn't see her, I don't know what to do for the best, wait, how do you know – was it Tara?" thought Nate

"No, it wasn't. It was Eliot, he's worried sick" confided Sophie, well Eliot did sound worried and he hadn't strictly asked her not to tell. Then again, she hadn't told Eliot she was coming back that night. He'd soon find out.

"I hadn't planned on coming back when I spoke to him, so perhaps you could tell him. I need to call Parker before I head off. I'll see you in the morning Nate, we'll help her through this, what else is family for"

"Have a safe flight Sophie, I'll meet you at Logan…. And thank you" Nate spoke into the phone whilst his head was in his hands. He wasn't sure if he was angry at Eliot for calling Sophie or grateful because he hadn't had to explain it all in the end.

Eliot was becoming quite into this team thing, he was looking out for the others, for him and all this while Nate was self destructing again. First sign of trouble and he headed for the bottle. Eliot had made food, calmed the group down, sat down next to Parker in case she tried to bolt from the office when they tried to explain what Rand had done. All this and Nate had thrown his offer of friendship in his face all those months ago. He would need to remedy this first. One thing at a time and if he was going to do this properly he would need coffee first.

Parker was tucked away in her wardrobe, settled with a blanket and a rag tag stuffed rabbit. She had a torch, telephone and a cup of tea. On nights when the demons returned this was where she could be found. No one could come into the wardrobe to get her, as all demons normally looked straight at the bed instead. She was slightly spooked when her phone rang, clearly giving her position away to any ghouls that may have already hidden under the bed! It was Eliot, her stomach did that fluttering thing again; she really had to talk to him about feeding her all those vegetables at once. Surely they were poisonous in that sort of quantity.

"Hello Eliot" whispered Parker.

"Parker, are you alright? Eliot stood up when he heard her whisper, was she in some sort of trouble. "Are you alone?" he queried suspecting he had perhaps interrupted a visitor.

"Nope, just me here, but I haven't checked under my bed yet" said the little thief honestly.

_What!!_ Thought Eliot "Parker, do you want me to come over, who's goin' to be under your bed?" Eliot was already collecting his keys and pulling on a jacket.

"It's OK, you've got better things to do than check on me, haven't you?" questioned Parker, silently hoping that he'd pop by anyway, check out who's under her bed and then he could carry on with his evening.

"I'm on my way Parker, don't stab me when I come in, OK!" joked Eliot, well half joked. You could never tell with her and she was spooked that's for sure. She sounded different than earlier, not sobbing, but whispering and sounding almost like she was hiding from someone.

Stepping on it, he headed out toward the loft apartment.

Parker had put the phone down and took another sip of tea pulling the blanket further up round her shoulders. Her wardrobe was pretty luxurious compared with some of the ones she'd slept in over the years. Changing foster homes so regularly meant she had learnt over time that you always needed to make sure there was a safe place in every home she went to. She was abruptly reminded today why she was in the system in the first place. It was her own stupid fault that she had jeered Tyler on to race that one final time. It was her own fault and she was punished all through her life for that one mistake. That job they'd done at the church with Santa Claus made her start to realise that maybe she wasn't really a bad person. She'd check with Sophie when she came back, if she came back.

The phone rang again and thinking it was Eliot again, Parker answered in a curt whisper "What now?" "Hello Parker, it's Sophie, are you alright"

"Oh Sophie, I'm so sorry, I thought you were Eliot again." She said still whispering.

"Where are you Parker, why are you whispering?" quizzed Sophie.

"In my flat, Eliot's on his way over, he wants to check under my bed. He's been real nice to me today, not said I was strange or not right in the head at all" explained Parker

"I heard that you had a terrible day Parker, I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you, but I want to tell you that I'm coming back, tonight…" she was interrupted by whooping coming from Parker "I'll be back in the office in the morning" "How are you feeling sweetie? Eliot told me all about today, he's very worried about you, they all are. I spoke to Nate too"

"I feel strange, I've never had a foster family like our team, everyone's different in their own way and we've all got so many secrets that we don't want to share."

"I know Parker, it's a good family and it's good that we've all become friends, we can talk about this more in the morning. Now I'm on my way out to the airport in about 15 minutes" dreaded security checks in the UK meant you had to be at the airport over 3 hours before each stateside flight. "How long ago did Eliot say he was coming over" asked Sophie, more impressed with the cowboy than she would convey to Parker.

"Oh about 10 minutes ago, he shouldn't be long now" Parker's stomach fluttered again. "Damn Eliot he poisoned me earlier, he made me that stir fry I like and ever since then whenever I think about the food or mention his name my stomach is fluttering in a strange way"

"Oh, I doubt very much that Eliot would try to poison you, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about" the grifter smiled, if things were turning out how she suspected they were then she may have a guardian to keep Parker safe after all!

"I'll talk to you in the morning, let Eliot take good care of you sweetie and I'll see you bright and early in the morning" Sophie couldn't help the grin that was forming into a cat like smile. Perhaps some good could come from this horrid situation.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: It's still not mine and never will be….more's the pity!**

**Thank you all so much for the very kind reviews, I truly hope this chapter has been worth the wait. I'm working on the grand finale and hope to have it with you before the weekend (it may be in two parts - what can I say I'm fighting verbal diarrhoea!) Take care Laura**

Nate had come to the decision that if he was to get Sophie back he was going to make sure it was for keeps this time. He was no longer prepared to drink his life away as he'd wasted too much time already. He was sure his son would not have wanted this for him, and if he couldn't be with Maggie then he deserved the new love of his life to be at his side. First things first, he threw all the alcohol down the sink in his flat, even the hip flasks he'd kept loaded and hidden for special occasions. It would take some time for him to repair any damage he had done to the team, well the team that were rapidly becoming his friends, if he hadn't managed to mess that up too. He was sure he hadn't but he realised he didn't how the team had put up with him. Thinking of the team, he couldn't be angry at Eliot for calling Sophie, he may not have had the guts to make the call, or even worse Sophie may not have taken the call and then Parker would be on her own instead of the help that was on it's way. So Nate bit the bullet and called Eliot. Surprised to discover the hitter driving to Parker's apartment to check on her, Eliot definitely was a lot softer than he'd ever expected in all the time they'd worked together and certainly never when he'd chased him. Hearing this compelled him to make sure the hitter knew how much he was appreciated not just by the team but moreover by Nate who wished he'd never commented that they weren't friends on that first job. However that could wait until he saw the hitter in person. He knew that Eliot was probably one of the few people he could depend upon these days; that had to count for something, right?

Eliot was delighted to hear that Sophie was heading back to them, the team and dysfunctional family as it was turning out really needed her more than they'd ever noticed before. He knew that she would be a great help with Parker and he was pleased for them both, he was also looking forward to seeing Sophie again. As he drove he thought more of how Nate had sounded remarkably 'with it' he'd say almost sober, but since the mastermind had been diving head first into a bottle of Jack not 3 hours prior, he couldn't be possible. Parking outside the thief's apartment building, he locked his truck and headed up for the top floor.

Nate had also called Hardison, who was surprised on all counts. Firstly, the hitter, the muscle, the hard-man of the group was the one to call Sophie about Parker and clearly his worry had been enough to encourage her to come back to them. Secondly, and more annoyingly, said hitter was on his way to Parker's flat, after speaking with her and deciding that she needed to be checked on in person. Parker had always been a mystery to the hacker; one which he'd wanted to crack, however, it looked like someone else was equally as mystified and perhaps enchanted with her. He would be happy for his team mates should things work out the way Nate had implied. Hardison wasn't a nasty man, he genuinely cared for Parker and as long as someone was looking out for her, then he'd be happy for the pair. Jealousy wasn't really an option given who was actually in pursuit of the thief. Gulp. Maybe he'd just send a thousand porn magazines to the hitter's ranch!

Arriving on the top floor, Eliot made short work of the locks on the front door. He would talk to his friend about their simplicity on another day. It was only his second visit to the flat; the whole team were there last time, shortly after Parker had bought the place. It was nothing like Nate's place, which they all treated like a home from home these days. Instead it was a place for her sanctuary alone, away from the work at Leverage Associates and not at all like he had recalled. Eliot walked through the living room, noticing that there were several more pot plants than before along with more personal items of furniture, ornaments and decoration, all undoubtedly very expensive and more than likely stolen.

"Parker" Eliot called quietly as he walked through to the corridor, he didn't want to walk in on the blond thief or embarrass her, nor did he want to get stabbed!

"In here Eliot" came a voice from inside. _So she hadn't been joking_ Eliot thought as he looked from the neatly made bed to the large wardrobe on the right had side of her bedroom.

"Are you alright Parker?" Eliot enquired "can I open the door?" he added gently.

"Yes" Parker said as she pushed the door open. Eliot was shocked at the sight that met his eyes. Parker was dressed in a long tee shirt with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders brandishing a torch and holding close a stuffed rabbit. There was also a discarded mug on the closet floor.

"Are you goin' to tell me why you're in the closet Parker?" Eliot asked gently "why aren't you in bed darlin'?

"I didn't check underneath it before and when you said you were coming over, I thought I'd wait and you could look for me?" said Parker with such innocence in her voice.

"OK, course I'll check darlin', then maybe you can make me a cup of tea" he said handing her the empty mug from the floor.

After a quick and deliberate search under the bed Eliot assured Parker that there was nothing underneath her luxurious wooden framed bed. He offered a hand to the thief in order to help her out of her closet. "Lead the way" Eliot said following her through to the kitchen. Parker clicked on the kettle and pulled out a pot that contained a mixture of tea that Eliot noticed was one of his favourites. Filling the infuser as the kettle boiled, they took their tea to the sofas.

Sitting down Parker started "Thank you for coming over Eliot"

"No problem darlin', I wanted to make sure you were alright after today"

"Sophie called she said she's flying in tomorrow morning, it'll be so good to have her back" Parker smiled for the first time that day. "Sophie told me that you called her, that you were worried about me"

"I know she's your friend and I thought that you might want her to know you were upset after today, it's even better she's comin' back" Eliot spoke quietly, hoping he hadn't got the whole thing wrong. "Nate's collectin' her and bringin' her to the office. Parker is it alright that I called her?"

He looked up to see Parker looking down into her tea "I thought you'd all be mad after I messed up the recce today, instead you phone Sophie and come round here to make sure I'm alright" she said shyly.

Eliot blushed as he realised something that he should have seen happening, how he'd been blindsided quite so easily without noticing left him a little embarrassed. "We're all friends now Parker and friends look out for each other like a family should" he explained, hoping that Parker would understand he meant well.

"Not all families are like that Eliot" mumbled Parker.

"I know sweetheart" Eliot said moving over to sit down next to Parker "I'm guessin' you didn't have such a good upbringin' then"

"I was brought up by different foster families and none of them wanted me really" explained Parker looking away from the hitter afraid to meet his piercing blue eyes. She'd been feeling weird since he arrived and wondered if he really had poisoned her this evening.

Her admission had made the hard-headed hitter feel even more for the young thief. It certainly explained a lot about Parker, but he figured there had to be more behind her career choice and eccentricities. He would have to tread carefully or he might never hear all about her life before Leverage.

"So tell me Parker is that why you sleep in the closet?" Eliot asked.

"I'll tell you my secret" Parker said "if you tell me yours"

Eliot noticed she was looking at him again when he looked up, she'd spent most of the conversation looking straight into her cup of tea, now it was his turn to stare into his cup, fervently hoping she wouldn't notice anything different about him.

"You're crafty, I'll give you that, but as I'm here to check on you, you get to go first" he said gruffly.

Parker had already had her worst secret revealed that day, she wasn't sure how Eliot might take the rest of them, although he had seemed gentle today, he'd sat close this afternoon and since then she'd noticed several things that were different. Then here he was, sat in her flat, after checking under her bed without questioning her weird habits. Perhaps she should trust him, he called Sophie for her and knew that she would be able to help and for that she was extremely grateful to him.

She turned to him and began "When I was younger my brother Tyler and I were playing on our bikes when we started racing back along our street towards home, I shouted at him to stop but it was too late and a car hit him. After that my mother killed herself and my father started drinking and I was taken into care" she said as though reading a menu, succinct as ever.

"Just like that eh" said Eliot, not really sure of what to say after the outburst from the young thief. "I don't think it's quite as simple as that Parker, losing your family has to be hard at any age, but as young as you were when your brother died, to then lose your mother and have your father turn to drink, it just ain't right" Eliot was getting angry, he found it hard to believe the beautiful young girl blamed herself for her family falling apart.

Turning to Parker and placing a finger under her chin to ensure she was looking at him, Eliot started gently "It's real sad 'bout your brother, but I ain't sorry we know 'cos it makes it easier for me to understand you"

"But…" protested Parker

Parker didn't know where to look and ended up just bursting into tears, Eliot didn't know what to do with the fragile young lady. She'd seemed so resolute when he arrived and now almost broken. Feeling brave he took her cup from her and placed them both on the ornate side table. Placing his arm over the sofa and behind her shoulders, gently at first he pulled her closer and offered her his clean hankie.

"Shush now darlin', I don't know much 'bout your family but I know that any father worth his salt would have looked after his child when all these things happened. Not turn them out on the street."

Parker was thoroughly confused. She had blamed herself all her life and expected rejection from the team, initially from Eliot especially. Instead here he was, with his arm around her holding her while she cried into his shirt.

"Parker, I think you should try and get some sleep now" Eliot said calmly "I'll stay here and sleep on the couch, and take you to the office in the mornin' if you like"

"You don't have to do that Eliot, I know you've got other stuff you must do when your not working, I'm sorry I messed up this evening for you" Parker tried not to cry again, although not really wanting him to leave.

Eliot shook his head "There ain't nothin' more important than bein' here with you, now lets get you settled back in bed this time, no closet tonight Parker, OK?"

Following a very compliant Parker back along the corridor towards her bedroom had even caused butterflies to start knotting in the hitter's stomach, which made him smile rather than growling which had been his normal response towards Parker. Shaking his head he followed Parker into her room to make sure she got into bed and sit with her until she fell to sleep, but when he saw his team mate climb into bed she suddenly looked so young to him that he just wanted to wrap her up in his arms and keep her safe from the world. He now just wondered if she'd let him.

Making sure that a very quiet and still Parker had taken in what Eliot had said, he decided to ask her about sleeping in the closet "Parker, how long have you been doin' that?" pointing towards the closet.

"Maybe I'll tell you about that another time" said Parker very quietly. Pulling the quilt up around her, all that was clearly visible were the theif's beautiful blue eyes and her long blonde hair was gathered on the pillow and spilling out over the quilt cover.

"OK sweetheart, you just get some sleep and I'll be just down the hall" Eliot said as he got up to leave.

"Please stay with me" Parker said so quietly that Eliot almost missed it.

"I'm not leavin' darlin', I'll be in the front room" said Eliot, clearly missing her point.

"Not close enough, can you stay in here please" she said inviting him to sit down next to her on the bed. "in case the monsters come again"

Eliot didn't know what to say, but realised that Parker was far too fragile to leave on her own tonight. He was conscious of these new feelings he had recently began to have towards Parker and he didn't want to take advantage of her current state.

"Of course sweetheart" Eliot said taking off his boots only, silently praying that Sophie wasn't going to kill him for this when she found out in the morning.....

**AN: The night is young and far from over.....**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Oh how I wish I had even a small part in the creation of this wonderful show, but alas it's nothing to do with me and I can only daydream and write stories for my own amusement – borrowing the characters very carefully! This story is completely AU (aside from the little bits you recognise from any season 2 Episode up to Psychic week.**

**Thank you all, once again for your very kind reviews, I didn't think I'd get into double figures regarding reviews on my first story, but you've all really spurned me on to write some more. I loved the season finale, can't wait for season 3 now. Hope you enjoy the next instalment. Take care Laura**

When Hardison got home he hooked up his laptops and went straight on-line, he grabbed soda from his well stocked fridge and hit the sofa aiming to spend his evening typing away on both laptops while simultaneously downing soda by the gallon. He ordered a late night pizza, only moving from his work to greet the delivery boy at the door to his flat. He was in a funk, unsure exactly why, he wasn't Parker's guy but he had hoped maybe they had enough in common to change that. He had been quite taken with the little blond thief and it was becoming more obvious that she didn't think of him the same way; deciding he'd try to cope with it sooner than lose a good friend. He wanted her to be happy and have all the things she'd missed out on as a youth, love of a good family. He was part of that family whatever way you looked and it and Eliot was a good man who would definitely look after Parker. He'd be happy for them – assuming Nate hadn't gotten it all wrong when he rang earlier to tell him about Sophie returning. Sophie would help Parker through the awkwardness of this case and maybe help her to get over some of the guilt she had clearly been bottling up for many years. It was also a plus for the team that Sophie was returning, he just hoped that Nate would get his head out of his arse and see what he'd been missing. Once again he thought back to the excruciating display that Rand had subjected them to that afternoon in the studio, the manner in which he had revealed Parker's secret was making his blood boil all over again. Hardison was going to make sure he was on top of the financial details of one Dalton Rand, along with any other information he could get on the weasel while he was at it, and he didn't care if he was awake all night to do it!

Sophie was sitting staring out the window on board the British Airways flight from London Heathrow to Logan, looking at her watch it would be just after midnight in Boston and she couldn't wait to see the team. She had missed them all very much and it had been so very hard for her to stay away this long. She loved Nate and she had known this for a long time now; the main problem was that everyone else seemed to be able to see it except Nate himself. Now here she was heading back toward Leverage Associates, the team, her default family, her friends, Parker needed her and there was nothing she wouldn't do for the crazy little thief. She was surprised when Eliot had called, he may have been the muscle of the family, but he also paid the most attention to how they all felt, for him to call it had taken her moments to make her decision once she got off the phone. She had to go back now or say goodbye once and for all. She had really enjoyed working alongside the wacky hacker, the menacing hitter, the insane thief, the bitter mastermind and it didn't hurt that she fitted in nicely with the team dynamics as both grifter and default matriarch. She was preparing for the role of her life deciding that if Nathan Ford wasn't prepared to accept his true feelings, she would bury hers for good and move on emotionally. Surprisingly she also found herself missing the team's Robin Hood approach, which seemed more rewarding in some ways than all the gains she kept in that storage locker, tucked away safely for her retirement. Smiling at a memory of Paris several years before brought Sophie from her reverie. First things first, she needed to help Parker. The rest would hopefully fall into place soon thereafter, her nerves reaching her stomach she decided that she was beginning to understand why Nate needed to drink quite so much!

Nerves seemed to be the theme of things this evening amongst the team of Leverage Associates. Nathan Ford was pacing, not only had he cleared out all the alcohol, taken the bottles to the recycling in the basement, taken a bizarre number of showers, some colder than others, he had also spent a short time working out and then taken out fresh linen to prepare the guest room. It had been used by most of the team at one point or another and he wanted to offer it to Sophie, or at least make it available. He really wanted her to share his bed. Having finally come to his senses and he was hoping he wasn't too late; never mind that, would he be able to find the right words when he stood faced with Sophie. He didn't know where to start, but guessed lots of grovelling was likely to be involved! Firstly he knew she was coming back for Parker, Eliot had called her in order to help with their friend, Nate had not been sure he'd have made the call and would almost certainly have needed a few more Jack Daniels before he'd tried, which would have probably sent Sophie running in the opposite direction again.

It was becoming apparent to Nate after today that Eliot was beginning to take a keen interest in the insane thief. They might make a good partnership, he would never have encouraged a working relationship before now, however after spending so much time mourning the loss of his son, his marriage and then Sophie, if anything, he was going to ensure they got more time together at work and do whatever he could to positively encourage the two loners in the right direction, it might just be what Parker needs, a strong man like Eliot to take care of her and show her what a real family has to offer. He was also sure that Eliot could do with the love of a good woman too. He hoped that he could salvage the rag tag team and turn them into the family that they all craved and needed. All this thinking, plotting and lack of alcohol there was no way in hell he was ever getting to sleep tonight. He had so many misdeeds to make up for and not very much time in which to do so. He needed more coffee, and perhaps a walk. Yes, a walk to get some coffee that should kill another hour. Perhaps he could get some flowers for Sophie's room while he was out….

Across town Eliot settled next to Parker on her bed. It had felt strange to practically tuck her in under the quilt, and before moving back to a safe distance he had even reached to brush a stray wisp of hair back off her face. While she settled herself his mind went into overdrive, considering his thoughts about Parker were relatively new, working with the team had long since showed Eliot what he had missed out on when he'd left Aimee for that simple job in Myanmar. He had already lost so much and wasted time, this team was doing some good for the 'little people' the ones without the cash to fight in court for their rights _(Okay, okay, they were wanted men and women after all but now they were helping the good guys, that had to count, right!)_ Eliot was also enjoying the almost alien feeling of living in one city, returning to the same place each night after a satisfying days work. After years of working alone in a brutal and vicious business it amused him to finally understand what he really needed was a new direction; something the relative comfort and companionship this team of miscreants had brought to bear.

He decided that today was not the day to confuse matters by displaying his feelings for Parker, he would wait until another time in which to find some subtle way to tell her that he cared for her. He did not wish to frighten her, his priority was to ensure she understood the importance of friendship and family, that she was not alone anymore; she had friends, a new family and more importantly he vowed to never let anybody hurt her again. He would talk with Sophie, grateful for her return for Parker's sake, it didn't hurt that he could pick her brain about the best course of action with Parker. Priority was for nothing to jeopardise the friendship they were working upon tonight. Yet here he was lying next to a petrified Parker who had been found sleeping in her closet when he arrived. The very same woman he cared more deeply for with every breath he took. Still unsure in his mind as to when on earth this had happened, he was normally guarded so much he would have surely noticed any signs of infiltration, especially to his heart. Rather gratefully his thoughts were interrupted by a whisper from Parker.

"Eliot"

"Hey darlin' I thought you were sleepin' "

"Nope, just lying here thinking" she replied. "Thanks for staying Eliot, are you comfortable?"

"Yes thanks Parker" Eliot turned to look at her and found himself face to face with the most ingenuous and breathtakingly beautiful face. He had never looked at her this way before, her long blonde hair combined with her peaches and cream complexion and those deep oceans of blue eyes that belied such horrifying memories of a life barely lived, yet held so much pain. His heart ached for her, for the hand she'd been dealt, the life that had finally and now thankfully led her to him.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Eliot asked "Are you ready to tell me about the closet yet?"

"There are some things I should tell you …. actually I _want_ to tell you, it's been so long since I spoke these things out loud that I just don't know where to start" Parker said timidly.

"I'm here Parker, I ain't goin' nowhere." Eliot said with a smile. "You can trust me with your secrets, I promise"

"It may sound like a strange request, but can you turn out the light, I just don't want you to be able to see me." said Parker thinking '_I can't watch the disappointment in your eyes when you hear the things that I've done_'.

"Darlin' you got nothin' to worry 'bout, try not to be scared and just talk to yourself and if it helps pretend I'm not here," Eliot replied gently "But I promise not to go anywhere". He was desperate not to frighten Parker, she decided finally to open up about her past yet the usually fearless thief was clearly unsure of speaking in front of him. Why? She was stealing his heart slowly but surely, piece by piece and truth be told he was a little scared himself. He was falling for her, much harder than he had ever fallen before. First things first, Parker had things to tell him, to build trust between them and the he needed to make sure Parker was completely comfortable to hear what he had found himself wanting so desperately to tell her. He was a patient man and would wait until the time was right.

Eliot reached over and turned off the light, then turned to face Parker with his head on the pillow, he would recognise that scent anywhere it was a light Gardenia and it smelled exactly like Parker. With the lights turned off as Parker had wished, she turned away from Eliot. That's when Parker started to talk.

"I don't remember it all clearly anymore. I know it all started when my brother died, my parents cried and cried for days, they didn't want to see me they kept saying I reminded them too much of him. After the funeral things went from bad to worse, came back from school another day and found the police with my dad. Mom had taken some pills and wasn't coming back either. She left me when I needed her most." Parker began to sob. Eliot reached across her shoulder and took her tiny hand in his, gently puller her closer to him so he could whisper in her ear.

"Darlin', don't do this to yourself, you don't have to explain anything to me. I know you're upset and I understand better than you might believe," Eliot kept Parker's hand in his, instinctively his thumb began to smoothly caress the back of it.

Parker could feel minute strokes of electric shocks being sent through her hand, she was still surprised by the feelings she found herself having towards this enigma, one of the hardest yet remarkably gentle men she had ever met. The hand that held hers so tenderly was capable of such violence yet felt soft, almost calming, against her skin, grateful for having her back to Eliot when a small smile escaped across her lips.

"I need you to trust me Eliot, I need you to know that I trust you." Parker knew trust was important between friends and family, Sophie had recommended once that sometimes you had to _give_ in order to _get_.

"I'm beginnin' to understand that Parker, it takes one helluva lot for people like us to start workin' with others and especially to make the decision to let others into your life after you've been on your own for so long. I want you to know that I get just how hard this must be for you and that I'll be here for you whenever you need me," Eliot said while he continued stroking the young thief's hand.

"Thank you Eliot, of all the team I hoped that you'd understand" Parker added pointedly.

"I'm glad it's important and you know that I trust you Parker." Eliot whispered in her ear "do you feel like tellin' me what happened?"

"I hated being in the system, I went from house to house, no one ever really wanted me, I know that some of the people were just trying to help, others were mean, they didn't really care. No matter, as I never stayed around long enough anyhow. I normally ran from most houses at one point or another, then spent the rest of the time hiding in a tree or out on the roof. Most people also had children of their own and any extra money the government paid for people to take in foster children was used on their real children. I understand that now, I didn't back then." Parker's breathing was starting to calm down and Eliot was glad he had been able to provide some comfort for her.

"How many families were you put with?" Eliot asked tenderly

"I didn't bother to count after nine, nor keep track of where. Then, when I was twelve I was sent to a family in Delaware, there were two older boys and the family were the type that needed to supplement their income with the foster care payments. After the social service guy helped me settle in, the dad moved me from the room with the pretty curtains and nice bed to where I was given a room in the basement to sleep in. It had a crappy mattress on the floor and a closet in the corner. "Parker felt Eliot's hand grasp hers a little firmer, just reminding her he was there. "This was when I learned to sleep in the closet, they had been told I was sneaky and liked to climb out onto the roof and run away, so after dinner each night I was sent to my room and locked in. Then one night when the house above had fallen quiet, the father visited. He said there were things I needed to do to help around the house, I assumed I was going to help clean, this was fairly normal as the foster child, but he said he needed something a little more personal, something just for him" Parker stopped when she heard Eliot gentle voice change to a low growl and his breathing became must faster and forced, she knew she shouldn't have told anyone, she had managed all this time with the secrets, she let go of Eliot's hand and lifted herself from the bed.

"Where are you goin' Parker?" asked Eliot, shaken from his frustration by the blonde's quick movement.

"I shouldn't have told you, I knew you'd be angry at me. I need to get some air."

"Parker, wait, I ain't angry at you darlin', I didn't mean to make you think that I was, I'm sorry. I'm angry for you Parker, angry at all those families who couldn't see what a sweet little girl they had in their home. None of this was your fault those greedy families that didn't look after you." Eliot switched on the light and got up from the bed. He now stood face to face with Parker, her eyes were red from crying and she was looking around practically checking her escape routes, settling her eyes finally upon her feet. With a tender hand Eliot lifted Parker's chin so he could see right into her eyes, he needed to make sure she understood him clearly this time.

"You ain't getting' it, there is nothin' in this world you could say to chase me away from you. We're friends Parker, hell the team is more like any family I ever had." Parker tried to look away again, when Eliot brought her attention back to his face. "I want to know everythin' about you, I want to try take away the pain if I can by makin' your future happy, givin' you new memories. I want to keep you safe and protect you from the whole world. I could never be angry at you for tellin' me 'bout what happened to you, and especially not what an evil man made you do when you were a young child." Eliot was trying to calm down for Parker's sake, "I'm so sorry you had to live like that Parker, you deserve so much more.

Parker wasn't at all sure what to say to this man that stood in front of her, she noticed when he smiled that his face was even more handsome than she remembered and he had the most astonishing blue eyes. She found her stomach commenting on this also. He clearly hadn't poisoned her she'd never felt like this before and was glad Sophie was coming back so she could ask her all about it. Yep, Sophie would know what the problem was! She was happy that Eliot was her friend and he had told her the team was like a family for him. She knew that first there were other things to tell him. How ever grateful she was to hear she had his support, she wanted to tell him everything, he seemed to understand and the worry had not left her just yet.

"You're my friend Eliot, but you always say 'there's something wrong with you' and now you've been so kind to me, coming over and listening to me while I talk about all my mistakes." Parker moved back towards her bed, pulling back the quilt she climbed in. Eliot knelt down to pull the quilt around her, he placed his hand on her cheek and rubbed his thumb under her red eye, no face this pretty should have red cheeks from so much crying. He's make it his life's work to make this woman the happiest woman alive, he'd give her the fairytale story if she'd let him.

"I know Parker and I was wrong 'bout that too, there ain't nothin' wrong with you, it was always me, I just ain't used to working with others. You can be a little crazy too sweetheart, leaping on the roof the first night we met." Eliot assured the young lady in front of him.

"There's more Eliot" Parker admitted.

"No problem darlin' I'll stay while you tell me or if you'd prefer you can talk to Sophie tomorrow. It's what friends do." He said climbing back onto the bed behind Parker, "now why don't you finish tellin' me 'bout this house in Delaware, I'll try not to growl anymore alright" Eliot checked Parker was settled before turning the light back off and once she was turned away from him he reached over once more and took her hand in his. He did not relish hearing about the many house of horrors from Parker's childhood, but he knew she had wanted to tell him and if it was important to her then Eliot would listen all night if necessary!

Some time after two am Parker started to drop off to sleep, Eliot had kept holding her hand and quietly reassured her while she told him more about her time in the house in Delaware; he would be checking up on that house as soon as Rand was dealt with. He was disgusted by the cruelty and obscenities she had suffered at the hands of the people who had supposed to being caring for her. When she told of the sexual abuse he was glad she couldn't see his face as tears slipped down his face silently while she explained what the man had expected her to do in return for her locked room in the basement. He began to understand the rationale behind her stubbornness in Serbia now, those children had to be saved. She fully believed that the death of her brother during a bicycle race had brought about all the bad things that had happened to her. Eliot just held her closer and vowed to help her anyway he could.

Some time later Eliot was awakened by a shaking feeling on his chest, Parker had clearly turned over in the night and cuddled into him, laying her head on his chest. He might have taken more time to watch her sleep had she not been in the midst of a nightmare. Gently shaking her with the arm he had wrapped around her shoulders,

"Parker, it's alright darlin', time to wake up," when suddenly Parker bolted upright, she started to back away from Eliot whimpering for him to get back "stay away from me," she murmured. Eliot jumped up and away from the bed, he did not want to scare her any further.

"Parker, it's me Eliot, it's alright" Eliot backed away with both hands raised in front of him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Parker said over and over, she looked petrified. "I… I'm sorry, why…. I forgot you were here, I'm sorry"

"Parker, it's alright, stop apologisin' you ain't done a thing wrong." Eliot said stepping closer to the bed, sitting down gingerly he dropped his hands and offered one towards Parker "see, it's me. I stayed to keep an eye on you. Do you remember now"

"Yeah, I do. I told you…oh shiney tomato....we talked, work, we've got to get to work" Parker leapt from the bed and ran into the bathroom leaving Eliot sat shaking his head. She was crazy and he loved it.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: It was my birthday last week – and I still don't own Leverage or any of the characters. Just borrowing them for a little while.**

**Sorry for the delay, huge storm hit our village Saturday night and I couldn't post this until the electricity came back up today - sorry. As a treat I'm posting a double length chapter for your today. Please let me know if you think I should continue with this story, as I've a few ideas of to finish it off that will need about another 5 to 6 chapters. What do you guys think?**

Arriving at the office, Parker was feeling a little self conscious, after telling Eliot some secrets from her former life, she had barely scratched the surface but it had been so many years since she'd even thought of it. That was until yesterday and they took the job on Dalton Rand. Although she was impressed by Eliot's initial reaction; he hadn't seemed angry, nor was there any blame in his eyes, the hitter had insisted on staying the night and had not even balked at the idea of sharing her bed when she asked him to. Parker was feeling guilty, though they had done nothing more than hold hands, she was concerned as to how her reaction might appear on the outside. Genuine emotions toward the handsome hitter were surfacing, that alongside the excitement of seeing Sophie today, had her smiling so hard on the inside she felt as though she may burst. Eliot had left her place right after breakfast and she had made her own way to the office. Hoping she had beaten Nate back from Logan with 'tha package' Parker moved from her office through to the kitchen, for some cereal. Beaming on the outside while grinning to herself, she rounded the corner, thinking about Sophie coming back today and how Eliot had been so kind to her, All of these emotions were alien to her and she definitely had some questions for Sophie.

Tara wasn't surprised to see Parker early at the office however, the mega watt smile the thief wore left her worrying about the Mark. While she didn't know Parker all that well, her reputation was synonymous throughout their field and after everything that happened the day before left Tara had certainly expected a more subdued thief this morning. Of course, this could all have been likely due to Sophie's sudden return from London. Deciding to see how she was holding up without dragging back yesterday's events, Tara settled for a cheery greeting, "Hey Parker, how are you doing this morning? Coffee is on and a little bird tells me that Sophie's on her way back"

"Yes it's great, Eliot told me last night" smiled Parker "do you want a cup" she waved another cup across to Tara.

_Definitely something strange about that girl_ thought Tara. "Yes please, I have a feeling that today is going to be a busy one. Dalton Rand seems to have conned money from people all over the mid West and recently moved Eastwards to clear up here from the looks of it."

"How do you know about all the money?" asked Parker, hoping she hadn't been completely catatonic throughout the whole of yesterday's briefing. She needed to get more focus on the case if Nate was going to let her help.

"Hardison is in his office, been here all night from the looks of it," Tara nodded towards the closed door of the hacker's lair, "you might want to take him a coffee, if he ever drinks anything other than that orange soda?"

Parker was already heading towards his office when the front door opened and in walked Eliot. Closing the door he spun round and immediately spotted Parker opening Hardison's door and as she looked up at him, "Mornin' Parker" Eliot said with a smile that lifted his cheeks all the way up to his piercing blue eyes, while Parker smiled back at him with a little wave, trying desperately not to blush. She carried on in to see Hardison and Eliot went towards his office, with a slight shake of his head, however he couldn't keep the smile off his face and was sure that hadn't been a problem yesterday.

After placing his bag in the office, next stop was to put on the coffee pot, then chec on Sophie's arrival time. He was sure Nate wouldn't have forgotten! Smelling coffee as he rounded the corner, he spotted Tara in the kitchen. He filled his cup from the machine and took a seat at the table with her.

"Mornin' Tara, how are you on this fine morning'?" asked Eliot. "Have you heard 'bout Sophie coming back?"

"Yes," she replied smiling back at the hitter, "I spoke with her last night, heard you did too? Parker looks calmer this morning. If I knew her better I'd almost say she looks like the cat that got the cream. What on earth did she steal last night? You wouldn't know anything about that would you Eliot?" grinned Tara.

"I know Sophie could help Parker, she was real upset, I thought they might talk on the phone, didn't think that Sophie'd hope on a flight and come straight back." Eliot said honestly "Can't say I ain't grateful though, Parker needs Sophie as she seems to be able to get through to her in a way no one else has ever succeeded." _Or probably even tried_ he thought to himself. _As for the theft, think his heart was the only thing being stolen,_he sure as hell wasn't telling Tara that!

"No offense, it don't mean Sophie's even stayin' or that you should be packin'. Sophie just understands Parker and is able get through to her better than most." Offered Eliot, fervently hoping he hadn't upset their temporary grifter.

"None taken, this was always a temporary gig as a favour that I owed Sophie, I knew she'd come back sooner or later, she can't stay away from her one weakness, Nathan Ford." Tara was finally getting used to the gruff hitter and actually believed there was a much softer side to this multi talented man. His conversational skills were exceptional; he was knowledgeable in many ways, including his job and most of theirs too. His was incredibly loyal to the team, and even herself even in the short time they had worked together, All this from the enigma Eliot Spencer who was reknown for working alone She was going to miss working with the team for many reasons.

The front door at Leverage Associates opened once more to reveal Nate heavily weighed down by baggage and Sophie talking his ear off about the size of the boot in the Tesla. Eliot smirked at the mastermind and placing down his cup, he walked forward to help with the bags. Gratefully Nate relinquished the vanity case and shoe bags from under his arms. Tara's greeting to Sophie was enough to bring Hardison and Parker speeding from the hacker's office, practically taking the door off its hinges.

Running towards Sophie, Parker effectively leapt enveloping her in a fierce hug. When Eliot tried to pry her away, as Sophie motioned that she was struggling to breathe, Parker slapped his hands away. Finally unfurling herself from the grifter, Parker reached up to touch Sophie's beautiful face wanting to ensure it was really her, "Parker, it's really lovely to see you. I've missed you" Sophie was clearly bursting to talk with the young thief and after a quick hello to the rest of the team, a hug and kiss to each cheek for Eliot and likewise for Hardison who also pulled Sophie into a fierce hug. Sophie winked at Eliot, letting him know that she would take care of the thief for the meanwhile indicating he could stand down for the moment. Putting her arm around the thief's shoulder Sophie started to walk towards Parker's office, talking quietly so no one else could hear. Tara lifted a cup in Sophie's direction, offering tea and received a mouthed "yes please" from the other grifter.

Nate and Eliot moved the baggage into the lounge area and then took their seats at the table with Hardison while Tara arranged more refreshments. "Tell me you've started those financial traces Hardison," Nate asked rubbing both temples, grateful finally for a few moments of silence to gather his thoughts. He loves Sophie dearly, has done for a long time now, but his English rose sure knew how to talk! He believed today might have been a very bad day to give up drinking.

"Started and finished, this guy is a first class douche bag. He's worked his way across the Country and he's searching for his next con before he finishes the first one." Explained the tired hacker while wiping his tired eyes. "He's working other venues simultaneously in the area."

"Nicely done Alec. Did you get any sleep at all last night?" Nate asked already knowing the answer. "Tell you what, the ladies will be a while, why don't you get the briefing ready for us, we can fill them in afterwards, That way you can get your head down until we need you again later, how does that sound to you?"

"Be ready in ten boss, I'll just finish up?" Hardison took the coffee Tara was holding out for him and headed back to his office. He worried for Parker and it was evident to the others by the way he looked towards the thief's door before stepping through his own. "Anythin' I can help with?" Eliot asked, hoping to check on the hacker at some point, as well as genuinely wanting to help the overly tired man. "No thanks man, I'm almost done, though I haven't had any breakfast!" Hardison was smiling across to the hitter, grateful for the table in between them.

Taking the heavy hint, Eliot headed for the kitchen. With Hardison in his office and Tara delivering drinks to the other ladies, Nate followed Eliot into the kitchen and took the chance to see how Parker had been. "She's part wreck, part mountain lion. She talked some, but nothin' she wants y'all to know just yet. I just wanna rip him limb from limb, and he ain't even half the problem."

"Parker's tough Eliot, I've read some of her file, though it's nowhere near complete." revealed Nate.

"She's gone through it Nate and then some, then come out the other side. You know what she's like, it just ain't right what happened to her," Eliot said chopping harder into the peppers than he really needed to. "You still keepin' files on all of us?" questioned Eliot. Hoping to find out what Nate actually knew already.

Stepping back from the counter he answered, "Just odds and ends from IYS, it's an old habit, nothing you don't already know about, it's more of a background dossier, real names, old aliases, Countries that are problems areas for you all etc."

"So do you have Parker's real name?" Eliot paused his assault with the knife and looked up at Nate.

"No, sorry Eliot, no one has Parker's real name, that's all I know I'm sorry." Nate wished he could help the hitter, it was becoming clear to him that there may be another relationship blooming. He knew the hitter looked after the whole team, but he was especially protective of the little blonde thief. It was sweet, they both had horrific lives that lead them to where they were now and very much deserved the happiness they could offer each other. He would talk to Sophie later and see where the land lay from Parker's side of things. Meanwhile, Eliot was back to smashing eggs, he was sure they didn't need that many, but he was not interrupting the chef at work!

Sophie and Parker were engrossed in their chatter when Tara delivered the tea, taking her leave she headed back to the lounge ready for the briefing. Eliot soon had an omelette ready for Hardison, which coincided with his exit from the office to start the brief. Other omelettes were delivered to those that wanted one and Alec's brief commenced for Nate, Eliot and Tara.

"Parker, I'm so sorry about what happened yesterday. That man is a disgrace to the criminal fraternity, you know that we'll find a way to take him down." Sophie spoke calmly to Parker hoping that now the reunion was over they could talk about the finer details of what was happening in the young girls life.

"We all have our secrets, our own reasons that lead us down the route we travel down. I don't know what happened to you before we met up as a team, but I had heard of you and your reputation as an incredible thief, though I don't know the real Parker. I doubt any of us know her. I try to read people, not people on the team, well maybe not now. Even looking back on our earlier jobs, you don't give a single thing away," Sophie was hoping she could get Parker to open up, if not to her, anyone else who would listen and care for her.

"It's not safe to open up to strangers, the smallest piece of information they can find they'll use against you and then you're finished. I trust you Sophie, we're family, that's what Eliot says." Parker's smile did not go unmissed by Sophie, " yesterday wasn't very nice and not just for the things that Rand did, but he brought all those feelings back to the front of my mind again. It was another lifetime ago and I had tried to forget most of the things that happened in my former life, except for my brother, I'll never forget that day as long as I live." Parker stared off into space while she spoke, her eyes watering the whole time. Sophie had expected tears and was prepared with tissues at the ready in her purse.

"I didn't know what to do last night, I really needed to be out tearing down a rip line, somewhere dropping from a great height at a vast speed, then the weather got bad and somehow I didn't want to risk it for a practise, now if it were a job that'd be a different matter entirely." Parker stated bluntly, "Nate, Hardison, Eliot and Tara were all so nice to me afterwards, I know they wanted to try and understand, but if you give away your weaknesses then people know how to get to you. You understand that don't you?" she asked Sophie. "Although I know I should trust the team, we've worked together for long enough now, but we don't really share our real personal stuff so I figured that I'd be best keeping it all to myself." Revealed the ever candid Parker,

"I see what you mean Parker, it's very hard to know what personal details to share with the other's on the team, if any at all. Sometimes thought the easiest way to be sure of whether to trust a person is to risk telling them a small personal story. Both to see what they do with it and then see if they share something back with you" Sophie was trying her best to assure Parker that there were people she could trust, one person in particular, someone who was very concerned. "Eliot sounded very worried when he called me last night. His concern for you is testament to you that you can trust him, and you do trust him don't you?"

"Yes I really do trust him, he cooked me my favourite dinner, the one with all the vegetables and then after we'd all gone home, he phoned to see if I was okay and then came over," explained Parker, "when I got upset he sat with me, stroked my hair and then he stayed over with me and held my hand all night." Parker went on without really thinking, just rattling off the nights events.

"Eliot is a gentleman first and foremost Parker, and there is no doubt that he has his own secrets from his past too…..wait did you say he stayed over?" Sophie knew the hitter was heading to the thief's apartment when she called, and while her imagination had gone into overdrive even preparing to match make for the odd couple should it have been required. Even in her wildest dreams would she have believed that things would escalate at this pace!

"He's my friend Sophie, but I think I feel a little different now though, how do you know when you want things to happen?" queried a niaive Parker. Sophie took her time explaining about feelings and how you might feel when you wanted to move from friends into a relationship, and vice versa. Parker took it all in carefully deciding that she was already at that stage, "It's so hard to know and really confusing, all that time I thought Eliot had poisoned me with dinner, it was really my stomach in knots thinking about him. I'm so glad you're here now to help me work these things out." Parker reached over and hugged Sophie again, "what would I have done without you, I might have messed it all up and been the cause for the team splitting up!" stated Parker.

Sophie was smiling when she replied "Don't lets get too far ahead, and yes Parker I really did hope that you liked Eliot more than just as friends, especially after I had spoken to you both last night. Have you talked to him about any of this?"

"No, and I'm not sure that I can. He thinks there's something wrong with me, what if he's right or what if he just wants to be my friend and I ruin it by wanting more. What if he leaves the team then I won't have him at all. I've never been in this situation before." Parker was practically talking at the speed of sound by the end.

"Calm down Parker, first off, he clearly cares about you to look after you the way he did last night. Now it might be just as a friend, but I get the feeling there is more to it than that, I can talk to him if you like and see what he's thinking. Secondly, he's not going to just leave the team because of your feelings. I think that this is all new for you. Is this the first time you've had feelings for someone Parker?" Sophie asked gently.

"Yes, I've never been with anyone, I think I know how to kiss properly, but I don't know anything else." Parker said ever so quietly. "Can I tell you a secret? I told Eliot last night and he got angry, you know how he is when he growls at people who do bad things. When I was twelve, I was sent to a house in Delaware where the foster father used to come to read me a story and stay later for our special time. It was a secret, but I told Eliot last night, he told me it wasn't my fault and I couldn't have known it was wrong." Parker was talking to the floor and tears were streaming down her pretty face.

Sophie's heart broke at hearing the confession of the almost 30 year-old thief. She was a beautiful young lady and had been abused so horribly as such a young age and since then never known love and the gentler side of the physical acts between consenting adults.

"Oh Parker, I'm so sorry and with everything that has happened to you. Talking about it doesn't always help. Sometimes it just brings it all back and it was a pretty horrible day for you yesterday. I'm truly sorry I wasn't here for you." Sophie was crying now as well, she reached over and pulled Parker back into a big hug. "I'm not going away again sweetie, I'm staying right here and I'll be here for you to talk to anytime you want, okay." Sophie spoke into Parker's hair. Clearly Parker had never had a mother to teach her about love and she'd certainly never been shown it when she was growing up. There had been nothing anyone would do or had done for Parker when she was a child, but now she had a new family and Sophie was going to make sure that the family started to share some of their past in order to help each other through the hardships of their younger years. Starting with Parker, she needed them all around her now, to help her come back from this and to stop blaming herself for her brother's death.

Sometime later a gentle knock at the door interrupted a sleeping Parker, laid across the couch with her head on Sophie's knee. It was Nate, the others were leaving to start the con. Stepping out of the office "How is she?" Nate enquired of Parker. "She's emotional, upset and vulnerable, three things I never thought I'd say about Parker." Sophie whispered quietly. "She needs a lot of help to get over her former life and I don't know where to start, but I can't leave her like this so I'm staying Nate, I want to come back to the team if you'll have me?"

"I thought you'd never ask Sophie," Nate leaned in and kissed the grifter softly on the cheek "we have a lot to talk about, but not til after we've sorted this guy out, if that's alright?"

"Go get him and let Eliot at him when you're done too please." Sophie asked, normally decrying violence, this was one man she was willing to make an exception for.

Speak of the devil and who should appear. "Hey I'm sorry for interruptin' you two. I just wanted to check on Parker, how's she doin'? I made some soup for y'all, do you think she'd like some?" asked Eliot wishing he hadn't interrupted this moment between Nate and Sophie.

"Why don't you pop in and ask her, she's been asleep for a little while now and as peaceful as she looks, I want to make sure she sleeps well tonight too." Sophie said as she held open the door for the hitter, winking to Nate they moved away from the door and left Eliot to wake Parker. "Something I should know about Sophie?" asked the mastermind. "No, nothing to report," Smiled Sophie, _not yet anyway_ she thought.

Eliot walked by Sophie wondering why she was smiling at him. Perhaps Parker had said something about last night, he hoped she didn't have the wrong impression of him. He wasn't just trying to take advantage of the sweet young lady while she was vulnerable. He knew he was genuinely having feelings for Parker, and wanted to get to know her better. He hadn't been lying when he'd promised to make new memories for Parker and he planned on getting started on that right away.

"Parker, hey sweetheart wake up" Eliot said gently to the sleeping thief on the couch. "I've made soup, it's time for somethin' to eat. She looked so young and innocent when she was asleep; he had also thought that the night before. He stroked her hair and gently shook her shoulder. "Come on sleepy head, it's time for food." He whispered in her ear. Sure enough Parker awoke and smiled as she realised who it was waking her. Looking up from under the afghan that lay over her, she was pleasantly surprised to see Eliot looking down at her. He too was smiling at her and he was still smoothing her hair with this hands. Leaning down towards her, with his eyes mesmerised by hers, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and then rested his forehead against hers. There was a calm silence between them and when Parker reached up and put her hand in Eliot's hair, he took that as belated permission for what he had done.

Suddenly he heard Hardison bellow from the lounge, "Soups getting cold, come on guys." Clearly he was hungry after his nap.

Eliot helped Parker up, wishing they'd a few more moments alone together. The door opened and Sophie stuck her head round the door, seeing the pair moving off the couch towards the door, watching as Eliot offered his hand to Parker to help her up off the couch and when he placed his hand at the base of her back to usher her out the door. Sophie was practically coo-ing, and clearly smiling after the puzzled look Eliot had given her.

Lunch passed with the plans being bounced around the people who'd missed the initial brief. Parker was going to help out and needed to wear a disguise. Tara was going to play a psychic with powers that the others would help with, she would have her ear piece in place as Hardison fed information from the computer and a few set ups for Dalton Rand just a soon as she'd gotten his attention.

They set to work after they'd eaten. Hardison had the minimum of sleep and was a little more grouchy than usual. That said, none of them were happy about what Rand had done to Parker (or the client!) and a personal revenge was always more calculated than the normal cons they carried out daily.

That evening with Rand hooked, Tara was set to meet with him at his studio the next morning the team decided an early night would be in everybodies best interest. It was lovely having Sophie back and dinner was a take out from the local Chinese so that Eliot wasn't stuck in the kitchen all evening. They caught up on what she had been doing while she was away and they told her all the little things that had happened in her absence. Sophie and Nate still had a lot to sort out but they way they were happily sat together made it look inevitable at last that they were heading in the right direction finally. When they went to the kitchen to clean the plates together, the others cooed at how nice it was to finally have 'mum and dad' of the group together finally.

"I think it's sweet," said Parker, who frankly hadn't said much to anyone but Sophie all day, "it's long over due and Nathan needs a good woman in his life".

"Yeah, they both deserve a bit of happiness after everythin' that's happened in their lives, I think they make a nice couple" said Eliot. "I don't know if y'all noticed, but Nate hasn't had a drink all day."

"Right, I thought there was something different. That's good news, it means he's decided to sort things out with Sophie while being sober, oh I feel the first Leverage wedding coming up. It's like Mom and Dad finally got their act together, we'll all live happy every after now," said Hardison, "we just need to find a girl for Eliot now and we'll all be happier!" he always joked with the hitter that he needed to get out more.

"What about you Hardison, have you got some girl that we don't know about?" asked Tara, trying to deflect from Eliot, who she was beginning to believe had already found his girl. "Have you got your eye on anyone in particular?"

"I have many ladies in my life, no one special at the minute, but I'll manage. Thank you very much" replied Hardison trying not to give anything away.

"So you don't fancy taking me out for dinner when this is all over?" asked Tara, wanting to help the other two get their act together, she didn't mind Hardison's company, he was a cool guy and not bad looking either, so dinner with him wouldn't be all bad!

"Are you asking me out on a date," stammered Hardison to Tara.

"Well, yes, if you don't think your other ladies would mind? I mean I could always ask Eliot instead" she teased.

"No that's fine, I'd love to take you to dinner, I know just the place too" said Hardison now that he realised she was being serious. Tara was a beautiful woman and he wasn't about to turn down dinner with her on his arm. Now let's just wrap up that case he thought.

Sophie and Nate could be heard giggling from the kitchen, which made the rest of the team smile. They appeared with a tray of coffee and herbal teas for the team and as they sat around Sophie casually said "I'd like to come back for good if you'll all have me, I've been doing some thinking and I missed you all so much," she smiled over at Nate who added "Sophie and I have some personal things to work out, so once we've sorted out Dalton Rand, I think we should all take some personal time for a few days away. How does that sound to you all?"

Everyone was happy to hear the news and congratulations were all round for the mastermind and grifter who had been fighting their feelings for each other for over fifteen years.

"About time you two, congratulations," said Eliot, shaking the masterminds hand and kissing Sophie's cheek. As he hugged her whispered "can we talk tomorrow, bout Parker." To which Sophie agreed they would.

It was so nice to see her smile so brightly thought Parker, she kissed Nate and leant over to hug and kiss Sophie, who was smiling at her too. It seemed that things were working out for all the team members tonight. Especially when they heard that Tara and Hardison were heading out for dinner once the con was over.

Taking their leave, Eliot headed for his office to collect his bag, hoping that Parker would follow him. When she didn't he went looking for her, Tara pointed towards the ceiling and Eliot immediately knew that meant the roof. He decided he would follow her up there and see just how she was handling everything that was happening. Climbing the last step he heard sobbing and ensuring he had his hankie headed out onto the roof space above the Leverage offices. Parker was sat on the ground with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them rocking back and forth, sobbing her heart out. Eliot walked carefully towards her making sure she heard him instead of his usual stealthy approach. He didn't want to scare her after all!

"Hey sweetheart," he said, "can I sit here with you, or do you want to be by yourself?" checking before he sat down.

"Please sit with me," sobbed Parker

"What's upset you darlin'?" asked Eliot.

"I don't know, … I'm happy for Nate and Sophie, I really am; but what if they don't want us round, what if they split up the team, I was just getting used to having a new family, friends and soon you'll all be gone again."

Parker was crying harder than Eliot had ever seen anyone cry before, he was grateful she trusted him enough to be this open, but hated seeing her this upset. She was letting her defenses down and he knew he would have to be careful in his choice of words in order to placate her and not mess this up.

"Here Parker, take this," he said passing her his clean hankie. "Come here," he offered, placing his arm across her shoulder and puller her closer to him. "I'm sorry you're so upset. We are a family, ain't nobody going to leave you after all this. Hell Hardison stayed up all night to get information on Dalton Rand, Sophie flew all the way back from London to make sure you were alright. Nate and Tara were plannin' late into the night to make sure this con works, and brings that SOB down. We're all worried 'bout you, it's hard enough havin' the upbringin' you had, then to have it laid out bare in front of us all is a different matter all together. He's only still breathin' cos Nate made me promise not to hurt him til the con was over." Eliot went on to explain "you didn't sleep well last night and between talkin' for hours and all your nightmares it's no wonder you're feelin' a little emotional."

When Eliot finished talking Parker had finally controlled her sobbing and was staring up at him with glazed red rimmed eyes from her tears and yet when he looked down at her, he thought she'd never looked so beautiful.

"Thank you Eliot, I don't know why you stayed to look after me, but I can't thank you enough for taking care of me last night. Not many people I ever knew before would have done that," Parker was looking right up into his eyes when Eliot turned to look at her, she noticed his softened features and hair tousled by the wind made him look even more handsome. As much as she tried, she couldn't get Eliot off her mind, she wanted to move on to the next step, but had no idea how to do so. He was her friend and she really didn't want to spoil that, it's not like she had many to start with. What she didn't know was that Eliot was having the same battle in his own head. Parker looked so upset, he just wanted to keep her safe so first off, that was what he would do.

"Come on darlin', it's mighty cold up here, do you want to come stay at my place, or I can take you home, what do you think?" Eliot spoke softly.

"You don't have to look after me, I'll be fine." She said, hoping he wouldn't really leave her on her own.

"I know you'll be fine, but let me look after you Parker, ain't no one else ever helped you or shown you much kindness before from the sounds of it, why don't you let me show you how it should work when a friend is upset?" Thinking this might be the best psychology to use on Parker.

"Okay, we can stay at yours if you like, but can I collect some things from my place first?" she asked.

"Course we can darlin', leave your car here and I'll drive. Why don't we go downstairs and say goodnight to the others, okay?" Eliot said as he got up, he offered a hand down to Parker to help her up in one easy move. She ended up facing him and looking up into his eyes, staring straight into the piercing blue orbs, she subconsciously licked her lips and before she knew it, Eliot had pulled her into his arms and as he looked at the glint in her eyes, leaned forward and placed his lips upon hers. The kiss began gently, Eliot hoping he was doing the right thing, when Parker responded and began to kiss him back.

Her heart was beating so fast she felt it might jump out of her chest. She hadn't thought when she licked her lips. She had looked at Eliot in a way she normally reserved for her most precious thefts and treasures. Although, she was shocked to feel just how gentle and soft the hitter actually was.

Embracing each other Eliot soon moved his hand to frame Parker's face, holding her so he could place soft kisses upon her mouth, his other hand upon her waist holding her tightly and pulling her closer so their hips met. She had moved her hands into his hair and was pulling him closer to intensify their kiss. First kisses were so very important and many things could be discovered from them. Eliot decided that Parker's mouth fitted perfectly with his and was delighted with how well their lips connected. His heart was beating the loudest he could ever remember. The gentle kiss had moved on to an exploration or each others mouths and a slow battle of tongues also began.

Parker was tingling all over, the gentle kiss had become a full on open-mouthed affair and she hoped she was doing this right, as she hadn't had much practise. When a small groan emanated from Eliot she began to believe she was performing satisfactorily. Her hips upon his left her feeling just how much he was enjoying this, finally assuring her that she was indeed doing this correctly.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Just having fun with a few of the characters from Leverage, none of them are mine.**

**AU tag for "The Future Job" A few basic details from the show and the rest is collaboration between my mind and my muse. Thank you to those who have reviewed and also to those who prefer to read without reviewing. I just hope you are still enjoying it. I apologise profusely for the delay, real life can be a bitch at times. Enjoy x**

The weather in Boston had taken a turn for the worse that evening. Eliot had taken Parker home with him, stopping to collect milk for his guest's cereal and to swing by her place to collect a few things just in case she chose to stay a few more days. It was getting late by the time the truck pulled up out front of Eliot's place and Parker had fallen asleep. Eliot waited to see if she would wake when the trucks engine stopped, but she didn't, nor when his door opened and closed. Shaking his head and smiling he carried her inside and as she had not stirred with the movement he reckoned that the tired thief could do with a good nights sleep. He removed her shoes and tucked her into his bed. Looking at Parker laying still was rare, she was normally so full of life and over excitable much like a Labrador puppy. Yet now as he looked on her while she slept all he noticed was how naturally pretty she was. He had initially been confused by her odd behaviour, yet now he was completely mesmerised by her peculiar brand of crazy and while he couldn't put his finger on it, he was sure it had something to do with her utterly infectious laughter. Eliot found himself smiling once again as he headed for the bathroom and after showering he dressed in sweats and a tee then carefully crawled into bed next to Parker, hoping not to alarm her. He couldn't get to sleep and eventually turned on his side so he could keep an eye on Parker, he was thinking about how young she really looked. He didn't want to wake her, despite how much he wanted to talk about their passionate kiss, amongst many other things. For one, he hoped she wouldn't freak out over it, as he felt sure he was doing enough of that for them both! More than anything he wanted to make sure she wasn't feeling pressured by anything he did or said. He'd find time tomorrow to talk with her and perhaps he'd even get a chance to talk with Sophie, she knew more about Parker than the rest of them. Mostly from times they shared hotel rooms on jobs and then there was the occasional shopping trip that Sophie tried to encourage Parker to partake in, the stylish grifter had been trying to prise her out of those tight black pants and tee shirts and into something a little more sophisticated. Maybe he would wait until after this job was finished, although he was enjoying distracting her from their current target. He wanted to make sure he could take time to explain exactly how he felt about her, assuming he'd worked it out himself by then. Maybe he'd take her to his ranch when this was all over and spoil her, they could get to know each other better without the watchful eye of the rest of the team. Yes, that's what he'd do. First, a quick chat with Sophie, he needed to get this right. Finally turning onto his back, tucking his arms behind his head Eliot went to sleep with a wide grin on his face.

When Parker awoke the next morning she found herself alone and in Eliot's bed again, before freaking out completely she squeezed her eyes closed before flicking up the quilt to check what she had on, "Oh shiny tomato!" she thought, lifting the covers grateful to see that she was fully dressed. She should have known that Eliot could be trusted, he didn't strike her as the type to take advantage, she had learned that particular 'tell' early on in life. Getting out of bed, she heard the shower running, followed swiftly by a loud grumble from her stomach, "Time to find some breakfast" Parker said patting her tummy. Slipping on her shoes she headed for the kitchen and after a brief search found Eliot's favourite tea and put the kettle on to boil while preparing cups for them both. Turning towards the island she spotted her favourite cereal on the counter, smiling at the typically kind thought from the hitter she helped herself to a bowl while waiting for Eliot. Parker was feeling a little nervous, having left with Eliot and going by her place, she must have fallen asleep in the truck and slept soundlly all night. What was Eliot going to think of her? Despite being nervous, part of her felt giddy with excitement as she and Eliot had kissed and boy had she enjoyed it. _I might need to talk to Sophie about what happens next_ thought Parker. Meanwhile, Eliot walked back into his bedroom to find the bed empty. Dressed in a pair of his favourite jeans and pulling a plain shirt over his tee, he walked through to the kitchen to find Parker munching away on a bowl of cereal.

"Mornin' darlin', I see you found the cereal. Are you feelin' any better after a good nights sleep?" he asked walking around to where Parker stood in his kitchen, kissing her cheek while he finished buttoning his shirt, "are you makin' tea for me too?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

"Of course," said Parker smiling, handing him a cup of his favourite tea, "Eliot, I'm sorry about last night."

Lifting a hand to cup her cheek he said, "Hey sweetheart, you've nothin' to apologise for, you were tired. The last few days have been tough on you." Eliot wanted Parker to understand that she didn't have to hide how she felt around him. "You don't have to try and be brave through this Parker, and you certainly don't have to do this by yourself either. We're your friends and more importantly we're all like family, a dysfunctional ever-so slightly crazy one, but family nonetheless, okay?"

Laughing Parker replied, "It's nice to have family, a new feeling but it's real nice."

"Parker," Eliot turned to his little thief, "when this job is over, Nate suggested we all take some down time, well, eh…would you like to come away with me for a few days?" by the time Eliot finished his invitation he was staring at the floor and felt like he was back at high school again!

"Oh maybe to steal something by ourselves, that sounds nice, where did you have in mind?" asked a curious Parker.

"Not really what I had in mind, just some time away from the city, a bit of time off work to relax, maybe get to know each other, if you like? I have an idea of where in mind, but we can sort that out later if you like, once we've got this job finished." Eliot said thinking he should probably try to re-word that invitation in a few days once this case was closed and the time away was guaranteed. Also he'd have had time to talk with Sophie by then too. "Speakin' of the job, are you're ready for this?"

"I'm fine…..ok…. I _**will**_ be fine but thank you Eliot, honestly thank you for looking after me and for……." Interrupting her sentence Eliot couldn't look at her glazed eyes and the 'attempted' look of determination on her face for a second longer. He pulled her into his arms and placed a kiss on top of her head. Looking down at her he promised himself that he would keep her safe no matter what came along. He really was falling in love with Parker, each and every minute he spent with her made him feel it all the more. Once again Eliot felt his heart beating loudly against his chest, he couldn't quite believe the effect Parker was having on him. He was going to have to stop this if he was ever going to take things slowly and wait patiently in the way Parker needed things to proceed. "You know I won't let anyone or anythin' ever hurt you again, I promise you that Parker." Eliot whispered into her ear making Parker's face beam into one giant smile.

Pulling away, despite not wanting to "Come on darlin', let's go get this job finished."

"Alright," Parker agreed, unsure if she really wanted to leave the safety of Eliot's embrace. She liked the idea of being able to kiss Eliot whenever she wanted. "I'll just get my bag and grab a shower at the office." Eliot took Parker's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Smiling at the thief when she squeezed back.

When they arrived at the office everyone was in the kitchen and while Sophie notably smiled when the pair arrived together, if anyone else noticed they had the good grace not to make any comment.

"Mornin' all" offered Eliot heading behind the counter, "who'd like pancakes?" He hoped that his suggestion might break the silence which hung over the others at the kitchen table and he knew they wouldn't refuse his pancakes.

"Yes please man, my stomach thinks my throat's been cut," complained Hardison light heartedly, "As you weren't here I even had to put the coffee on, and hell I don't even drink the stuff." He continued swigging from his orange soda bottle.

"Oh, me too please Eliot, I've missed your cooking so much," chirped Sophie.

Nate was smiling as Parker handed Eliot a spare hair band from her wrist to tie up his hair in the kitchen, finally he'd spotted what Sophie had seen the day before. Perhaps time away was exactly what the whole team needed and he decided he was going to make sure they got just that.

In short order, the pancakes were served to the team and they sat round the table talking primarily about their roles during the day ahead. Parker was lifting wallets to get names from the audience as they entered the studio, she would be wearing a wig to disguise her from her initial meeting with Rand. In turn passing each name and general descriptions to Hardison . Who would then, aided by Nate, be working several computers in order to access all types of personal information on all the people at the show to pass to Tara. Eliot was going to be cruising the car parks, when names came up he was fed their vehicle details revealing even more information about the subject. Finally the rest was up to Tara; having hooked Rand the day before she would be working from the control room and using the team comms to glean information from them all. Sophie was going to help Parker with her disguise and then join the line talking to people attending the show, picking up information there too. Breakfast dealt with it was time to get the show on the road.

Parker grabbed a shower then went to her office, Sophie followed on with the wig and as she helped her pin up her hair, Sophie turned to Parker, "so how did it go last night with Eliot?"

"Oh, that was fine, I stayed at his place again it feels a lot more homey than I thought it would. I fell asleep in his truck and woke up this morning, we didn't talk much."

Really, oh well, there's plenty of time for things to progress thought Sophie. "Never mind Parker, you were exhausted, surely Eliot understood?"

"Of course, he put me to bed, took off my shoes only. He did ask me to go away with him this morning, when the job's over," explained Parker tucking her hair up in bands to go under the wig, "I thought he wanted us to do a job together."

"Really, was that what he said?" grinned Sophie.

"No, then he said it was just a short break away from work for us. I'm not sure what he has in mind though," Parker continued, "but I think it would be nice, not that I'm not pleased you've come back, I could ask him if you could come too if you like?" Turning to Sophie she asked, "how did your chat with Nate go last night?"

"It went well thank you Parker," _better than Eliot's with you from the sounds of it _she thought, "We talked for hours….it was the most fun I've had legally in a very long time." Sophie was thinking back upon last nights 'talk' with a delighted smile upon her face. "Parker, I think that Eliot might just want to take you away with him, perhaps so you can get to know the personal sides of each other a bit better."

"Oh I see, well….maybe….I don't know, what do I say," Parker looked worried, "tell me I haven't messed this up already?"

"No, Parker, I don't think you have. Eliot is a patient man under all that gruff exterior, I'm sure he will understand. How do you feel about him?" asked Sophie candidly.

"I really liked kissing him last night and he's fun to be with because he still likes me even though he thinks there's something wrong with me," Parker was glad to have Sophie help her explain things. It was great to have her back. "How will I know?"

"You know those feelings we talked about, when you thought Eliot had poisoned you, well I think you like him a bit more than you are letting yourself believe, perhaps the time away might help you decide. However, you know that you don't have to go if you choose not to, don't you?" offered Sophie.

"I mean what's not to like, he's handsome, fit and he likes doing all the things that I like to do, stealing things, money and lots of other crazy things." Laughed Parker, "I think he's got lovely hair too." She added.

"Okay, well, enough for now I think that's you all set up, I've just got to catch up with Eliot about the surveillance in the parking lot, maybe I can help him first."

"OK Sophie, see you later." Parker skipped off, happy as a sand lark and completely oblivious to Eliot's real intentions.

Heading towards the kitchen where Sophie found Eliot placing things into the dishwasher, she smiled "so Eliot I hear you and Parker are going away on a job together once this is all over?"

Looking up from the dishwasher, Eliot shook his head "Wasn't what I had in mind, but I ain't pushin' her into somethin' she clearly ain't ready for."

"Why would you say that, she told me that you have shared a rather delicious kiss, at least I seem to recall that's how she described it to me." Sophie said with a large grin on her face.

"I was raised a gentleman so I don't kiss and tell Sophie. Speakin' of gentleman, how was your night with Nate?" Eliot waggled his eyebrows at the grifter.

"Very nice thank you Eliot. Did you still want to have that chat with me?"

"Yeah I do please, all the jokin' aside. Your office?" asked Eliot.

"Yes, meet me in there, I'll just tell Nate I'm helping you out first so as not to wait for me." Sophie headed off to see Nate so he could leave with Hardison and Tara.

Eliot felt like he was waiting in the school principal's office all over again while he sat in the grifter's office. It was furnished eloquently yet none of it was as comfortable as he had in his own office. Hell, there wasn't even a sofa. The door opened and Sophie came and sat down in the chair next to Eliot breaking him from his reverie.

"I didn't think you'd be the type who would need advice on women Eliot," seeing the smile drop from his face, "I'm was joking, I assumed it was Parker you wanted to talk about?"

"It is. Parker's so much more complicated than anyone else is aware of," Eliot was staring at the floor and ringing his hands, "so much more than she'd want anyone to know Sophie."

"I'm sorry Eliot, I wouldn't have teased you before if I had known. Is there something I can help with?" Sophie looked seriously at Eliot, "is it something that Parker might trust me with?"

"I honestly don't know, I mean I knew she had an awful childhood, but nothin' prepared me for her to have been treated so badly….not just by her real parents, but all the others…those who were given the chance to love her, yet didn't." Eliot was pacing Sophie's office, clenching and unclenching his fists, "I can't believe what they did to her!"

"What happened Eliot?" looking at his face told her immediately that she should know better than think he would tell a secret trusted to him. "Sorry I know you wouldn't betray her confidence. However, if it helps, perhaps you could run a hypothetical situation by me? It might help prove beneficial for you both." Sophie offered, knowing from personal experience that you didn't get into this game by accident, you normally had a less than ideal childhood if you wandered down these paths. She liked them both and would even trust them with her secrets one day maybe.

"I won't betray her, Hell that's been the problem all through her life, she's had no one to trust and no one to love her. Sophie, I know this might sound strange, especially comin' from me but I want to be more than her team mate. I want to get to know her better, find out what makes her so….well what makes her Parker. I want to take care of her and protect her from anyone who might try hurt her. I understand that we've all become like a family and we look out for each other," turning to look Sophie in the eyes, "I need to be more than that for her. God, she's crazy but she takes my breath away, she's so beautiful, innocent yet at the same time so scarred and street wise….I just don't know what to do anymore. She's got my head in a spin Sophie." Eliot continued pacing, surprised at the look Sophie was giving him. "What?"

"Eliot, I had no idea that you felt so deeply for Parker. How long have you been feeling like this?" she found it strange to see the hitter in such a quandary over what she would have thought would be simple for the attractive young man. Sophie had always assumed he would care for nothing more than the functionary needs of a woman and she was feeling dreadful for even thinking such things while she looked at the man in front of her. Then again every now and then she would see him trying to hide those little clues about something huge, the secrets that he kept at bay to protect himself from the outside world.

"A while now, I just need to, no I want to do this right. No mistakes Sophie, she's too important to me. Can you help me get this right, please?" pleaded Eliot, knowing that Sophie too cared for Parker and would help if it involved her happiness too.

"Of course, I want her to be happy and to see her fall in love with the right man. Eliot I'm sure you're that man and I want you both to be happy, and if you can make each other happy then it's all the better. Now let's get this horrible man sorted out first. Are you ready?" Sophie smiled at Eliot she was so pleased for him, well for them both as she had already talked a little with Parker about the kiss.

"I'll get my keys and lets go, car park first stop. Thanks Sophie, this is real important to me and I just can't screw it up. And Sophie, I'm real glad that you've come back to us, damn place hasn't been the same without you." Eliot hugged the grifter then left the office to get his keys.

Meanwhile, Tara met up with Rand and was running through the computer system in the control room. Parker was set up in the studio with her card-swiping machine and Nate was in the van with Hardison. His precious laptops were set up in a row, booted up piggy backing a WIFI signal coming from the nearest library. They were waiting patiently for their first guest when Sophie announced she was in the parking lot with Eliot.

"Bout time, where were you two at?" mumbled Hardison as he tapped away on his keyboards, "did you get lost?"

"Shut up Hardison," growled Eliot through the comms.

"Gentlemen, we've got a job to concentrate on, you two can play nicely til it's over perhaps," Nate paced in the van rubbing his temples once more.

"We're just messin' with each other, aren't we Eliot?" Hardison was laughing now, "Eliot….. hey man……that ain't nice,"

Eliot said nothing, just smiled. Sophie was smiling too, happy to be back where she belonged with the people she cared for and regarded as her family.

After some time the show ended with Tara booked as a resounding success in Dalton Rand's eyes. As he walked her out to the parking lot a van pulled up and as the side door opened Eliot was running towards them, shouting at Tara through the comms for her to watch out. Rand was being dragged into the back of the van squealing and whimpering like the stuck pig he was, Tara was stood in mock horror at the scene which befell her eyes. Moving away, she noticed a gun sticking out the side window and before she could warn Eliot two loud shots rang out and struck the hitter square in the chest.

Sophie was horrified at the scene, as she ran towards the fallen hitter. Hardison jumped in the front seat and roared around to the rear parking lot. Parker ran, heading out through the crowds of people, wishing she could just get to Eliot and see that it wasn't real. He couldn't die, not now, she was beginning to realise that she needed him more than anyone else in the whole world.

A passer by dialled 911 as the team gathered around Eliot, who was unconscious on the ground. Checking his pulse Nate found it was weak and thready, but it was there. His breathing sounded like it was rattling, which wasn't good, he had may have punctured a lung, perhaps even both of them looking at where the blood was oozing from. Parker got to the scene and was on her knees next to him in seconds.

"Eliot, Eliot, can you hear me?" taking his hand, Parker was crying. Sophie put her arm around her shoulder while Nate applied pressure to the wounds with his hands.

"Alec, nearest hospital. Tara, IDs we need one for Eliot and Parker, same surnames. Husband and wife here to see the show." Nate checked the hitter's pulse once more, it was weaker than before, "dammit," he said. "I'm beginning to understand why he doesn't like guns!"

He looked into Sophie's eyes, nodding slightly towards Parker, unspeaking words showed a need for the grifter to keep an eye on Parker, Nate returned to his first aid duties, grateful for those courses IYS had made him attend all those years ago.

Finally an ambulance made it's way through the crowd of bloodthirsty bystanders. Two paramedics jumped out and while one assessed Eliot the other began grabbing kit out of the back of the ambulance.

"I'm Jim, can you tell me what happened here?"

"I'm Nate, this is my friend Eliot." Nodding across to Parker who was holding Eliot's hand, "Parker, his wife." She certainly didn't need to be told how to handle this part he thought ironically to himself. "He tried to stop someone from being kidnapped and they shot him, hitting him twice in the chest. His pulse is weak and his breathing is heavily compromised."

"Okay everyone stand back and give us some room. Nate, hold these pads onto his chest for me, I'm just grabbing some kit with my partner Zac." Explained the medic rushing off to the truck. Pulling out a flat board and blankets and first aid box, Jim and Zac were back at Eliot's side in a flash. Swapping out the blood soaked rags for cleaner wadding, Jim cut open Eliot's shirts to expose a chest with two clear holes in it. Placing the wadding over the top he asked Nate "Are you able to keep applying the pressure while I check his breathing?" Turning to Parker "Ma'am can you keep talking to your husband, it helps a great deal." Parker nodded and began to whisper to Eliot. Sophie and Tara stood back with Alec in a state of shock.

Zac had the stethoscope on Eliot's chest, while Jim turned him slightly to listen from behind. "Collapsed on right" confirmed Zac, "Left too" confirmed Jim. "Bag him, we're losing him".

Lifting Eliot onto the gurney that seemed to appear from nowhere, they were breathing for Eliot. Turning to Nate as they wheeled Eliot away, "Can you follow us, there's not going to be room in the truck for passangers?" he was looking pointedly at Parker, who was stood back staring at Eliot's blood on her hands. As the doors slammed, they all piled into the van to follow the ambulance to the hospital, when Parker turned to Sophie, "But I didn't get to tell hiim yet?" Sophied just placed her arms around Parker, ushering her into the van and assuring her that there would be plenty of time, and desperately hoping that she was right this time.....


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Still not mine…..despite my best efforts to hire Parker to steal it for me!!**

**AU started off loosely based around The Future Job, however I got sidetracked, Parker is falling in love, Sophie's back, Nathan's on the wagon, Tara is taking Hardison out for dinner and some evil toad shot Eliot….**

**Firstly, I'd like to wish all my readers a very Happy Easter. Thank you all for taking the time to review, I know that real life can be pretty hectic at times and for you to not only take the time to read this story, but review too, really makes my day. I also find the reviews useful as whilst I enjoy writing it doesn't necessarily mean I'm any good at it. So your reviews encourage me to keep going on the trickier days. As well as spurring me on to actually finishing the job. So without further ado:**

A little recap from Chapter 7 for you. . ...

"Eliot, Eliot, can you hear me?" taking his hand, Parker was crying. Sophie put her arm around her shoulder while Nate applied pressure to the wounds with his hands.

"Alec, nearest hospital. Tara, IDs we need one for Eliot and Parker, same surnames. Husband and wife here to see the show." Nate checked the hitter's pulse once more, it was weaker than before, "dammit," he said. "I'm beginning to understand why he doesn't like guns!"

He looked into Sophie's eyes, nodding slightly towards Parker, unspoken words showed a need for the grifter to keep an eye on Parker, Nate returned to his first aid duties, grateful for those courses IYS had made him attend all those years ago.

Finally an ambulance made it's way through the crowd of bloodthirsty bystanders. Two paramedics jumped out and while one assessed Eliot the other began grabbing kit out of the back of the ambulance.

"I'm Jim, can you tell me what happened here?"

"I'm Nate, this is my friend Eliot." Nodding across to Parker who was holding Eliot's hand, "Parker, his wife." She certainly didn't need to be told how to handle this part he thought ironically to himself. "He tried to stop someone from being kidnapped and they shot him, hitting him twice in the chest. His pulse is weak and his breathing is heavily compromised."

"Okay everyone stand back and give us some room. Nate, hold these pads onto his chest for me, I'm just grabbing some kit with my partner Zac." Explained the medic rushing off to the truck. Pulling out a flat board and blankets and first aid box, Jim and Zac were back at Eliot's side in a flash. Swapping out the blood soaked rags for cleaner wadding, Jim cut open Eliot's shirts to expose a chest with two clear holes in it. Placing the wadding over the top he asked Nate "Are you able to keep applying the pressure while I check his breathing?" Turning to Parker "Ma'am can you keep talking to your husband, it helps a great deal." Parker nodded and began to whisper to Eliot. Sophie and Tara stood back with Alec in a state of shock.

Zac had the stethoscope on Eliot's chest, while Jim turned him slightly to listen from behind. "Collapsed on right" confirmed Zac, "Left too" confirmed Jim. "Bag him, we're losing him".

Lifting Eliot onto the gurney that seemed to appear from nowhere, they were breathing for Eliot. Turning to Nate as they wheeled Eliot away, "Can you follow us, there's not going to be room in the truck for passengers?" he was looking pointedly at Parker, who was stood back staring at Eliot's blood on her hands. As the doors slammed, they all piled into the van to follow the ambulance to the hospital, when Parker turned to Sophie, "But I didn't get to tell him yet?" Sophie just placed her arms around Parker, ushering her into the van and assuring her that there would be plenty of time, and desperately hoping that she was right this time.....

Chapter 8

Watching the gurney being loaded Parker had wanted to go with Eliot, Nate slipped one side of her, with Sophie on the other and they guided her away saying that the medics would need all the spare room to work on Eliot and that the team were going to follow on right behind the ambulance. With that, Parker tucked Eliot's hand in under the foil blanket and without taking her eyes off him allowed herself to be taken towards the open side door of the van. Jim had told Nate they were taking Eliot to the Boston Medical Center in South End, and that they should hurry along behind them.

Hardison brought the van close up behind the ambulance and as the lights and sirens started, Nate and Sophie ushered Parker into the van, where Tara waited for them in the front passenger seat. Hardison waited until the door slammed to put the van into drive and followed on behind the lights, fervently wishing they could silence the sirens. They just served a further reminder of the days tragic events. Tara kept busy by routing around in the first aid kit, passing back hankies and a bottle of water Sophie helped to clean Eliot's blood from Parker's hands. It was safe to say that the whole team was in shock, yet instead of giving into it, they all focused on Parker. It had become blatantly apparent today that Parker had strong feelings for Eliot and while Sophie was the only who knew the hitters intentions, it hadn't taken much nouse to imagine the pair together. Even Hardison was in favour of the pair, thinking they would be good for each other. Sadly today brought back into their minds the danger Eliot faced with all of their tasks, yes it was true that the hitter sometimes didn't have to use much muscle, but today was one such occasion and Eliot had been shot down by some completely unknown enemy, someone who'd clearly wanted Rand at any price. Discussing those details now wouldn't help and with Parker looking the palest the team had seen her and most certainly the stillest she'd ever been, any discussion had been vetoed until they knew how their friend was doing. Nate looked at the blood on his hands and as Tara passed more tissues and water across to him, he considered just what had happened, up until recently he hadn't considered the others as anything much but criminals and he recalled with some embarrassment how he had told Eliot that they weren't friends. This was something that would haunt him until he straightened it out with the younger man. There had to be a friendship there after all Nate had held Eliot's chest wounds together in order to stop his blood from oozing out onto the tarmac and staring at the water bottle he suddenly opened it and couldn't get the red marks off his hands quickly enough. He was feeling nauseous, but his primary concern had to be getting the team through this and in one piece.

Passing yet another bottle of water to Sophie, Tara suggested that Parker should try to take a few small sips. Tara was trying to keep her mind off watching the replay in her head, over and over, each time it happened slower and slower, the van came alongside. She had heard Eliot warn of it's arrival, so Tara had stepped back. Rand was dragged in the side door and as Tara went to protest she had seen the gun, when she looked where it was aimed she had seen Eliot sprinting across the parking lot. There was no time to warn him when the shots rang out, he had just dropped like a stone. There was nothing like watching someone you cared for being hurt in such a manner, but to hear the reactions of the team over their comms and to see their faces as they all arrived in the lot was indescribable. Except for Parker, she had screamed down the comms and bullied her way through the departing crowds to get towards the parking lot, when she arrived she skidded to the floor beside Eliot and had taken his hand in hers. Tara hadn't heard what she said, but the sentiment was real between the strange pair and Tara didn't know what to say to Parker by means of comfort for the young thief. Thank whatever powers that be, that Sophie had come back that week. The team clearly cared for each other, although they still had major trust issues, they just hadn't passed on the sentiment to each other and while they'd all had less than perfect childhoods it seemed that the time was nearing for them to have one big hug-fest and finally get the elephants out of the room, so to speak.

"Thank you Tara," Nate said, "Are you alright?" he continued. "We had best get our covers straight for the police, they'll undoubtedly visit us at the hospital."

"I'm alright thanks Nate, a little shaken but I'm holding up just fine," Tara replied, looking across at Parker, whose pale face was staring ahead at the ambulance, as if waiting for it to pull over and say there was nothing more they could do. "Alec has set up IDs and background." she continued turning from Parker to Hardison who was behind the wheel.

"I've set up Mr and Mrs Eliot Carmichael. A former stuntman and his wife, Parker, visiting the show as well as meeting their friends Nate and Sophie Sheridan, friends from old." Pausing he pointed to a folder for Tara to open, "In there are IDs for you all. Tara has her alter ego Mystic Meg's ID to use and once we get to the hospital I'll set up the school reunion page where you all hooked up again after all those years." he added sarcastically.

"Thank you Alec," Nate took the offered ID and passed Sophie and Parker they're ones. "good work getting it all together so quickly."

Sophie passed Parker her ID and watched as she slipped her and Eliot's ID into her bag. "Parker, here please, take a few sips of water," Sophie spoke calmly to the thief, Parker shook her head, "Sweetheart, you've got to look after yourself, Eliot is going to need help from us all to get him through this, although it's you he's going to want to see when he comes round from all this." Parker finally took a sip of water, but didn't trust herself to speak without the unshed tears falling rapidly from her eyes. She turned and continued to stare out the front windscreen, keeping the speeding ambulance in her sight at all times. Sophie slipped off the gold band she wore on her right hand and a diamond ring which would fit the bill for Parker's engagement ring. "Here Parker, pop these on," lifting up Parker's left hand Sophie waited for the nod of permission before slipping both rings onto the thief's slender hand.

The van returned to comparative silence and after what seemed like an eternity they pulled up at the hospital, Sophie had asked Nate to go on ahead and find out where they needed to go while she took Parker to the ladies room. Hoping to clean the thief up a little before settling in for what may be a lengthy wait to hear about their friend.

Nate headed straight for the reception desk and asked the nurse who stood sentry for the hitter's alias. Eliot Carmichael "Please could you tell us how he is? He was admitted by EMTs a few minutes ago?" Nathan pleaded with the nurse.

"Are you family?" queried the overworked nurse.

"He's my friend," holding up his hands and pointing to his clothes, he said "I'm covered in his blood. I just need to know that he made it to the hospital alive, please." Nate was in no mood to deal with a jobsworth just now and was getting antsy.

Hardison stepped up to speak to the nurse, she reminded him of his Nana. "Ma'am, our friend was brought in with two gunshot wounds, he was in a bad way, his wife is in the restroom cleaning his blood off her hands," pleading was not beyond the hacker to get information on their friend, "We just need to know where he is and if he's alright? Do you think you could help us, please?"

Looking up at the handsome young man in front of her and noticing that he had been joined by three woman, one of which looked shell shocked, she decided to help. "Of course, I understand entirely. Let me just check." looking down to her compute and tapping a few keys, "I see, Mr Carmichael has been taken straight through to the operating theatre. I'm going to call through for an update and see if someone can come out to talk to you." Smiling sympathetically she waved the group towards a comfortable looking waiting room and turned to make a call.

Sophie guided Parker towards a sofa for them to sit on, leaving her with Tara, moved across to Nate. "Are you alright?" Sophie whispered into the mastermind's ear as she joined him staring out the window. "I've never seen so much blood Sophie, I….eh.. I'm fine, I just don't like hospitals". He stammered. Hardison offered to get drinks for the team and Tara switched with Sophie to join him and help carry the order.

"Are you okay Tara, I didn't even get to check, they didn't hurt you when they.....when they shot Eliot", Hardison asked his helper as they searched for the canteen in the large hospital.

"I'm fine, I didn't even have time to warn him, Eliot just moved so fast, there was no time and then the gun went off, it all happened so quickly." Tara's eyes watered as she told Hardison exactly what happened in the parking lot. Alec pulled Tara into a hug to try to sooth the fair haired grifter, all the while he was feeling a guilt of his own.

"I never truly appreciated what Eliot does for all each time we pull a job, he puts himself on the line every time…and now…. well we don't even know if he's gonna make it…..". Hardison was staring at the floor by the time he finished, "all I ever do is tease him about being angry all the time. I haven't even told him that he's my friend and I'd trust him with my life". Alec was quite pale and Tara noticed he was close to tears himself. She pulled his arm to turn him around and pulled him into another hug.

"There's still time you know, he's not gone yet and I'll bet it would take a lot more than a couple of bullets to take Eliot down. So don't go writing him off just yet." Taking hold of Alec's hand in hers, Tara led the way towards the canteen.

Parker was starting to shiver and Sophie detected that she may be going into shock. "Parker, sweetie, are you feeling alright?" asking these questions were difficult as the answer was evident, but Sophie still needed to check how lucid Parker was.

"I'm fine, nothing wrong with me, Eliot's the one with holes in him…… why aren't they telling us anything?" Parker surprised Sophie when she spoke, it had felt like a long time since she had uttered a single word.

"The nurse was going to call the theatre and I'm sure they'll come and talk to us as soon as they've checked him over," Nate assured both ladies, "you know what Eliot's like, he's probably giving them hell and telling them they're doing it all wrong or not to touch him!" adding a slight smile in an attempt to lighten the uneasy mood.

"I know how I feel now Sophie," Parker spoke, yet stayed staring directly towards the door waiting for someone to appear with any news at all, "I've been thinking about it all day, I couldn't wait until tonight to tell him, but he won't be at home tonight, will he?"

"Do you want to tell me, or would you prefer to tell Eliot first?" Sophie asked cautiously, Nate understanding what was going on thanks to Sophie's heads up the day prior.

"I love him, ….. I'm in love with him," Parker finally broke down in tears at her own admission of feelings for the hitter. "What if I never get to tell him?"

"Oh Parker," Sophie too was crying, "You'll get to tell him, I'm sure of it. You've both waited so long for happiness and now it's your turn to be happy, both of you." Sophie couldn't get the words out she wanted, she couldn't make promises for Parker because the truth of it was that Eliot hadn't even been breathing on his own when they'd seen him last. How could she persuade Parker that everything was going to be alright.

Turning to look back out the window, Nathan Ford couldn't help but think of the irony of it all. Eliot Spencer, the Worlds best Retrieval Specialist, an extraordinary fighter and undoubted lover of many women, finally finds a woman who loves him. The one woman who is just about crazy enough to actually understand the loner and his strange habits and he manages to get himself shot before she can tell him how she feels. If it hadn't been so damned sad it might have been ironic. However ironic, he found himself wiping his eyes before turning back to the two women.

Tara and Hardison came back in with some drinks, heavily laiden with sugar to help prevent the lingering effects from shock within the team. Shortly after the drinks had been handed round a man with surgical scrubs on, who looked as though he'd just come out of an abattoir, walked into the room.

"Family of Eliot Carmichael?" the surgeon looked around the room of faces.

"This is his wife, Parker." Nate directed towards Parker. Moving forward when she failed to speak, "How is he?" as he greeted the surgeon, hoping he could shelter the team from the answer to that question.

"Mrs Carmichael, I'm Dr Meyer, may I speak in front of these people?" the surgeon asked Parker.

"Of course, just tell us how Eliot is?" Parker moved forward to stand in front of the man who was currently withholding the most important information in the world as far as she was concerned.

"Your husband arrived to us in very bad shape indeed. He was hit twice in the chest, breaking several of his ribs. Initially we believed he had two collapsed lungs, though once we had him in theatre we discovered it was one lung only, his left lung. Two of his broken ribs on the right hand side were compromising his breathing sounds on the right which is why it seemed like both were punctured. He's still not out of the woods. He lost an awful lot of blood and old scar tissue made surgery difficult. The surgical team have retrieved both bullets and are closing him up now, assuming all that finishes well, he'll be moved to ICU and placed on the critical list. The immediate first aid given was extremely beneficial to your husband and whilst he has lost a lot of blood, which we are replacing, it is likely that with plenty rest and recuperation, there's no reason why your husband won't make a good recovery."

"Oh thank God," Parker said as she broke down crying, with Sophie by her side. "When can I see him?"

"He'll be in theatre for another half hour at least then recovery, he's still receiving a blood transfusion and won't be allowed visitors for at least another two hours. After that we'll move him through to the Intensive Care Unit for the first 24 hours to monitor his recovery. Only you will be allowed to visit him in there, however if he makes good enough progress through the night, he'll be moved to a private room where we'll continue to monitor him closely. Then you'll all be allowed to visit for short periods of time. Now if you have any questions for me, please ask the nurse to page me and I'll have a nurse come and fetch you Mrs Carmichael as soon as Eliot is set up in ICU." Stepping closer to Parker and placing a hand on her shoulder, "Mrs Carmichael, your husband is clearly a fighter and I can't impress upon you how close he came this time. He is going to need considerable rest and recuperation after these injuries and there is a long way to go yet, but I'm confident he'll be absolutely fine in a few months." Patting her shoulder, which confused Parker completely, Dr Meyer disappeared as quickly as he had arrived.

"Thank God for that," Nate said as he rubbed his hand over his face, "Parker he's going to be fine," stepping closer to the thief and opening his arms for her to step in to, which she actually did to his surprise, "this is great news indeed."

Tara, Hardison and Sophie were all smiling too, there was a tough time ahead but Eliot was still alive and would be fine, which was all that mattered. Finally feeling settled enough to sit down the weary group took their seats and started to plan what they would do with Leverage Associates while Eliot was getting better. Parker was still quiet and her features had yet to gain any colour and although she was quieter than usual, she kept a firm grip on Sophie's hand throughout. Nate and Tara went to talk to the police who had arrived to discuss the kidnapping and Sophie staying with Parker, while Hardison was off in the van with his computer fixing up the back stories that Nate and Tara were telling the cops. Dalton Rand had been kidnapped and in any other circumstances they would have made an effort to get him back even if only to finish him off, so to speak. This time they were going to let sleeping dogs lie and when Rand turned back up they would deal with it there and then. They would ensure the client received some money, which Sophie had offered up from her loot, they wouldn't be taking on new clients until they understood the extent of Eliot's injuries and necessary recovery time.

"Parker, is this the first time you've had to wait on a loved one in the hospital?" Sophie hazarded a guess as Parker paced back and forth for the hundredth time in the two hours they had been in the surgical waiting room.

"I've never had to wait like this about someone I've cared about," Parker thought carefully about her reply, then added almost silently, "I've never loved anybody before."

"You've never been in love?" exclaimed Sophie, slightly louder than she had intended, "Sorry Parker, I just didn't expect that from you, you're a beautiful young lady with so much to offer I would have thought someone might have caught your eye before now."

"You have to say that, you're like my unofficial big sister, but no one has ever been close to me like this before. No one has even tried in a long long time." Parker admitted, staring at the floor tiles, embarrassed by her lack of prowess in the situation.

"Parker, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I think it's sweet that you have waited to find the right person instead of declaring love to anyone you've ever dated, that's a dreadful habit that the younger generation have gotten themselves into and it doesn't always end well." Sophie was trying to make Parker feel better about her virtues. "But you've had boyfriends before, haven't you Parker?"

Parker was looking around for exits now and Sophie was regretting having asked the question, suddenly putting two and two together from Eliot's conversation with her that morning, she had understood what he meant by "they were supposed to look after her, not hurt her", if she had assumed correctly then there were much details to deal with in this budding romance. _Dear God, why can't things ever be straight forward for these two_thought Sophie. Moving closer to Parker, without frightening the startled thief even further, Sophie reached out her arm and put it around Parker's shoulders, "You don't need to talk about these things, and I'm sorry I pushed you. I'm just got overexcited about you and Eliot getting together. You both deserve a great deal of happiness and I'm sure you can give that to each other." Smiling Sophie pulled Parker into a hug and watched over her shoulder as Nate and Tara approached. Whispering in Parker's ear that the others were on they're way back, they moved apart and sat back down. Statements given to the Police including several questions as to how Tara had failed to see the shooting of a friend despite her powers, it had all gone fairly smoothly. Shortly after a nurse arrived to take Mrs Carmichael to the ICU to see her husband. Parker got up to leave with the lady. It wasn't until she was part way out the door that she realised she'd never seen anyone who'd just come out of surgery, she didn't know what to expect. Would he even be awake yet?

Luckily the nurse, Matilda, was careful to ensure Parker was prepared for that sight which would meet her in ICU. "Your husband will look a little different, firstly he has lots of tubes coming from his arms and mouth, one is still supplying blood, another anti-biotics and another saline. He has a TMA which keeps his pain manageable while he is asleep. He has a breathing tube down his throat so his lungs can get better and whilst he made it through surgery well the doctors felt it best if they placed your husband in a medically induced coma for the next 24 hours to help his body heal."

"Do you think he will be able to hear me?" Parker asked, quite sure of what she needed to tell him.

"Some say that people can hear and remember things they've been told, and while we encourage people to talk to their relatives, there's no medical evidence to back up the claims. If I were you, I'd talk away and tell him about everything and anything. Just pretend he's asleep and I'll be right outside if you need me. He's just in here," Matilda pointed through a door to a bed surrounded by machines. They were all beeping and a loud whooshing noise to her left made her jump slightly.

Noticing this Matilda pointed out "That's the machine that is helping Mr Carmichael to breathe for the moment".

"Eliot" Parker whispered, afraid to speak too loudly in case she set all the machines off. Eliot looked pale and uncharacteristically still. He had large black circles under his eyes and was stripped to the waist. His muscular chest was covered in bandages and tubes came from everywhere she could think of. All she wanted to do was run away, she didn't want to see him like this, this was a vulnerable side of Eliot she couldn't believe existed. Eliot was a tower of strength, an enigma, like superman or maybe batman suited him better. Whichever it was, there was no way in Hell that this was the same person lying so still on this bed.

Matilda returned with a chair for Mrs Carmichael a few seconds later to discover the woman sat cross legged on the bedside locker leaning across and holding her husband's hand through the bed frame and plethora of wires. Halting at the door she barely made out the sentence the woman whispered over and over, but knew the phrase well enough to make out "I love you", and closing the door she left the couple to it, silently praying that the man would make it through the night.

**AN: Anybody want more?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am really sorry – it seems that you got my un-edited version, so here is the corrected version with the spell checker run over it this time and the final edits in place. **

**I hope this didn't spoil your enjoyment too much. Thanks again :-)**

**AN: Still not mine…..despite my best efforts to hire Parker to steal it for me!! I have limited first aid knowledge and am repairing Eliot using my muse's knowledge of technical medical stuff, in other words, I'm making it up as I go along although I use to watch ER!!!**

**AU started off loosely based around The Future Job, however I got sidetracked, Parker and Eliot are…..well, in love - though the haven't quite managed to tell each other yet. Nate's on the wagon, Sophie's back and Tara may just stick around with Hardison for a little while.....**

**I truly hope you enjoy what follows:**

_**"Your husband arrived to us in very bad shape indeed. He was hit twice in the chest, breaking several of his ribs. Initially we believed he had two collapsed lungs, though once we had him in theatre we discovered it was one lung only, his left lung. Two of his broken ribs on the right hand side were compromising his breathing sounds on the right, which is why it seemed like both were punctured. He's still not out of the woods. He lost an awful lot of blood and old scar tissue made surgery difficult. The surgical team have retrieved both bullets and are closing him up now, assuming all that finishes well he'll be moved to ICU and placed on the critical list. The immediate first aid given was extremely beneficial to your husband and whilst he has lost a lot of blood, which we are replacing, it is likely that with plenty rest and recuperation, there's no reason why your husband won't make a good recovery."**_

"Eliot" Parker whispered, afraid to speak too loudly in case she set all the machines off. Eliot looked pale and uncharacteristically still. He had large black circles under his eyes and was stripped to the waist. His muscular chest was covered in bandages and tubes came from everywhere she could think of. All she wanted to do was run away, she didn't want to see him like this, this was a vulnerable side of Eliot she couldn't believe existed. Eliot was a tower of strength, an enigma, like superman or maybe batman suited him better. Whichever it was, there was no way in Hell that this was the same person lying so still on this bed.

Matilda returned with a chair for Mrs Carmichael a few seconds later to discover the woman sat cross legged on the bedside locker leaning across and holding her husband's hand through the bed frame and plethora of wires. Halting at the door she barely made out the sentence the woman whispered over and over, but knew the phrase well enough to make out "I love you", and closing the door she left the couple to it, silently praying that the man would make it through the night.

Chapter 9

Nathan Ford managed a whole twenty minutes after Parker had been taken through to her 'husband's room before he excused himself from the sombre and silent waiting room. He just couldn't sit with the others as he oozed guilt over the situation they found themselves in. He was in charge, invariably took the credit for the planning therefore should be ready to take the fall when it all went to shit. Thinking back he realised that he'd been drunk when he had come up with the initial plan, _his _plan, his fault that they'd gone into this job believing Rand to be an easy mark; I mean it wasn't like they'd taken on the Russian mob or any other mob for that instance! Okay they'd managed to shake off the slight hiccup with Parker, no job ever went completely smoothly and instead of keeping on their toes they had blazed ahead letting their hearts rule their heads, they all wanted revenge for their friend. Admittedly he had thrown out all the booze before Sophie returned and was serious about quitting, though he really didn't need all this extra heartache while he was trying to do it! He'd done it for Sophie initially, though had since realised he needed to quit drinking for himself and in essence the whole team, if he wanted to keep them alive and together. There was nothing else for it he needed to get the team back to being as sharp as they had been when they initially came together. He hated to watch another member of his family get hurt and physically couldn't spend anymore of his life standing outside ICU while someone he cared for fought for their very existence inside it. Ironically when he looked up he found himself outside the very corridor that led to the Intensive Care Unit of the Boston Medical Centre. He paced for a short while before steeling himself to even look through the window of Eliot's room. He wasn't as shocked to see all the machines that were keeping Eliot breathing as he was watching how still his friend was and even more unsettling was watching Parker, she was leaning across from her chair through the bars of the bed stroking Eliot's hand, the only part of the hitter that wasn't bandaged or dotted with IVs. He felt his heart strings pull when he saw the scared look Parker had on her face, she looked distraught and he wanted to go inside to offer her some comfort; although he felt he didn't deserve to draw comfort from Parker in return. He didn't feel he deserved to be comforted at all over this situation. Perhaps he would ask Sophie to check on their young friends. Pausing before he turned away he mumbled an almost silent prayer for them all, calling in all and any of his favours with God for Eliot, for all the good it might do, but the mere fact he'd even bothered to try after Sam had to mean something!

The waiting room had fallen silent once more. The doctor had left, followed shortly after by Parker who had been taken by a nurse, Sophie couldn't help but look to Nathan Ford, she was in love with the man, had been for years. She had always felt the excitement in their particular game of cat and mouse. Though now as she looked at him, all she saw was a deeply scarred man, petrified of hospitals and she secretly hoped he wouldn't choose this moment to disappear on the team in search of the closest bar. When he had left the room suddenly, Sophie looked to Alec Hardison, who seemed paled by the whole situation, he wasn't involved in the violent end of crime and she doubted he'd even seen someone who had been shot. She patted his knee and held it for a few seconds to reassure him that he would not be alone through this and between them all they would hopefully provide each other with the comfort that Eliot would get through this, somehow.

"I'm just going to see if they'll let us in yet," Sophie spoke softly, "will you be alright for a few minutes?"

"Yeah, yeah..okay, I'll stay here… in case, well in case the doctor comes back. Tara will be back too, won't she?" Alec Hardison was in shock and there was no two ways about it.

"Yes of course, I think she had some calls to make. Can I bring you back another drink Alec?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah please Soph, anything with lots of sugar please." Hardison smiled up at the grifter.

"Be back in a few minutes sweetie." Sophie said heading for the door.

Sophie closed the door and rested back against it, taking a few deep breaths she pushed away and headed towards the nurses station.

"Can you tell me where I can get a coffee please?" Sophie put on her bravest smile, the first time in ages a stranger had been privy to one of the grifter's most genuine of smiles.

"Towards the main entrance on the right, Miss" Matilda replied. "I don't mean to speak out of turn, but your friend isn't fairing too well in her husband's room. He's in a bad way and doesn't look his best at the minute, you might want to pop through there and have a look into the room – if you happen to pass by if you understand my meaning."

"Thank you, Nurse…" "Matilda" "Thank you Matilda, I'll check in on my friend and make sure she's alright."

Parker hadn't noticed Nate pacing outside the room, primarily because she hadn't taken her eyes off Eliot since being allowed into his room. The ventilator was so loud and each whoosh represented another breath the hitter couldn't take by himself, this was quite possibly the most unsettling noise she had ever heard. Eliot was pale, cold and silent, yet the scariest part had been his stillness. Even when they were alone he was always doing something, stroking her hair, tickling her hand, playing guitar, singing; hell anything but staying still. Parker was horrified to think that Eliot might not wake up. She had never seen or known anyone this injured. He couldn't assure her that everything was going to be all right this time and this scared her the most. Standing, she leaned over the bed frame somehow and planted a gentle kiss on Eliot's forehead, whispering quietly in his ear the words "I love you" and "I'm right here waiting for you", then taking her seat once more for the long wait until Eliot came back to her. Parker had known she liked Eliot, had done for quite some time. What wasn't to like, he was handsome with piercing blue eyes, long silky hair and the huskiest voice she'd ever heard. He also had an incredibly soft side that no one else got to see, she liked this secret side, for her eyes only and he cared for her, wanted to make her past right somehow. He was a gentleman, pulling out her chair, opening doors for her and she loved every minute of it. She never realised what it meant to be in love, not truly until today, the journey to the hospital following the ambulance was when it hit her like a speeding train. Thinking about life without Eliot had been the eye opener she needed to tell him her decision. She didn't want to be afraid anymore, not only did she need him in her life she wanted to be the only woman in his. There was so much she had missed out on without realising it; she had spent her whole life afraid and lonely, failing to trust anyone, she may have been a World-class thief, yet she missed out on so many other things because she lacked confidence in herself, except when she was thieving.

Meanwhile heading towards ICU, Sophie spotted Nate standing outside a door, hands in his pockets, it had turned out to be Eliot's room. She paused to watch him for a moment and could see grief evident in his demeanour. Nate didn't need to watch anyone else he cared for fight for their life again and walking towards him she heard him mumbling what she recognised as the Lord's Prayer, waiting behind him until he finished before she put her hand on his shoulder. He spun around and walked into her open arms.

"Nate they said he's going to be all right," Sophie whispered into his ear, "although we need to think about making a few arrangements for while Eliot is getting back on his feet. Maybe we could all have a few weeks together, taking it in turns to help with Eliot. Then perhaps we could take off for that break you promised us all." Sophie was smiling as she talked into Nate's shoulder.

"I'm one step ahead of you Soph, but I didn't want to presume that you'd stay, do you think you will stay even if we're off the grid somewhere, holed up together?" Nate spoke into her hair before placing a gentle kiss on her head.

"I'm back Nate, we've got to sort ourselves out or forget about it for the sake of the team and our sanity. Now we have a further incentive to stay together as a team, we need to help Eliot and Parker get through this." Sophie replied.

"So it's real then, she really is in love with him?" Nate was beginning to understand what was going on between the hitter and thief.

"Yes, I believe so Nate. I think Eliot needs this as much as Parker does and it will be good for both of them to have someone in their lives."

"I understand now, we'll just need some minor alteration to my plans, will you help me?" he asked, "and perhaps later, you and I could talk, alone. I want to make this work Sophie. I've been grieving too long and I had almost forgotten how to live. This team has helped me with that and watching those two in there has made me realise even more what a fool I've been. Maggie is gone, moved on with her life and Sam has been gone for a long time now. I need you Sophie, I want you in my life." Nate's eyes were watering by the time he'd finished talking and when Sophie pulled out of his arms, he saw her beautiful face and the tears wavering on the edge of her eyes too.

"Oh Nate, I've waited for so long….." Any conversation was halted by a sudden clashing of mouths and a full on passionate embrace, breathing into each other as they kissed for the first time, to celebrate the beginning of their new life together. They were oblivious to the outside world, to anything going on around them until they were interrupted by a small cough. They looked around to find Nurse Matilda waiting to get into Eliot's room. Embarrassed they apologised and stepped apart the watched the nurse step through them with a sly grin on her face. Their gaze met with Eliot lying unnaturally still and Parker sat closely next to the bed with her head lay upon his hand, resting on the bed.

"Can we come in please?" they asked the nurse.

"It can't hurt, perhaps Mrs Carmichael could do with a break?" Matilda nodded towards Parker who had yet to even acknowledge their presence.

"Parker,…. Parker honey," Sophie looked at the nurse who waved her into the room, "Parker" Sophie said as she approached the thief, warning her she gently placed her hands on her shoulders to turn the thief around.

Tears were streaming down her face and she was sobbing silently so it would seem. How on earth could anyone cry so hard but be as silent as she had been. Practise was the only thing that Sophie could think of and it broke her heart to realise how Parker had obviously been treated before. Pulling the young blond into her arms, she held her and rocked her gently as she kissed her head and told her that everything would be all right. "Let it all out sweetie, you don't have to hide your tears from us, we're your friends and your family. We're here to help you, help Eliot." Sophie had joined her friend in crying. "Oh look, you've started me off now. Come now lets take a walk, a little break. Eliot wouldn't want you getting sick too, you should at least have a drink. He'd want you to look after yourself too. Nate will stay with him while we're gone and I'll bring you straight back," Sophie explained softly to the worried thief, "I promise. We're all here to help you both."

" 'kay," Parker nodded and she turned back to kiss Eliot's forehead and reassure the comatose hitter that Nate was going to watch over him and she would return very shortly. Walking past Nate, who took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze, Parker managed a small smile for the mastermind. "Thank you Nate," she whispered.

Meanwhile Hardison was struggling back in the waiting room, Tara had since returned but Sophie had yet to come back with any update. If this had been any other situation, it would have been Eliot that kept their spirits up by leading the reassurances among the team, ensuring everyone was coping through whatever crisis had befallen the team. He would prepare food for them, something they all liked, just to keep them balanced. He knew all their favourite meals. They had all worked alone before Leverage Associates, yet since the teams inception Eliot had declared himself their protector and be it physical or mental anguish, he would normally have been the one to keep the team motivated, keep them from worrying by letting them know that everything would be alright. Of course the doctor had explained Eliot's injuries and as scary as they sounded, Alec had managed to drown them out. Dr Meyer was giving the options for a normal man, not Eliot they didn't know what he was capable of. So Hardison tried to block the worst of it out. All he cared about was that Eliot would be fine after lots of rest and recuperation. How on earth were they supposed to keep the man down, he didn't sleep for more than a few hours each night when he was healthy. If his Nana had been around still he might have called her for some advice on what to do or say, but he was going to have to work this out himself and that scared him more than one of Eliot's threatening growls. Finally he and Tara decided to go in search of their own answers. It would seem that Sophie had got caught up somewhere else. Heading around towards ICU they were shown to his room but told that someone was already in there. They could wait outside and swap with him when he came out if they liked. Going swiftly to the door to check who was in with Eliot, grateful to discover it was Nate and not the FBI or local cops. Resting against the wall outside the room, they talked quietly between themselves about how awful the job had turned out. Tara was feeling especially guilty; after all it was her whom Eliot had been racing to protect. She had seen the gun too late and there was no time to warn the hitter before the shots rang out. She wouldn't blame the team if they held her responsible for getting Eliot hurt so badly. Hardison seemed to sense her guilt and before she knew it, he had crossed the corridor and put two fingers under her chin to lift her face to look up at him.

"There was nothing you could have done Tara," Alec explained to her, "Eliot will tell you the same when he wakes up, it's his job and some days his job sucks."

"You don't believe that anymore than I do, remember as a grifter I read people for a living," scolded Tara, "but…thank you for trying."

"I wasn't lying, but I was trying to distract you." Hardison explained with his hands up in mock surrender. "Eliot wouldn't have it any other way. The guys' wired wrong!"

Looking through the window to the room, they say that Nate was sat close to the bed and seemed to be talking to Eliot. They couldn't hear what he was saying,

Inside the room Nate had began to talk to Eliot, to tell him about the first time he'd ever heard of the retrieval specialist, he knew of his time in Myanmar with the Monkey. Had laughed about it when Eliot told him that he believed he was retrieving a precious antiquity yet when he arrived he was horrified to discover it was an actual living and breathing monkey. Nate had never understood what happened to Eliot in Myanmar and why he had gone off the grid for months afterwards, however since working with Eliot he realised that the hitter had been tortured and badly malnourished during his imprisonment that he had required a lengthy recovery period after his escape. Nate was convinced that anyone with that shear amount of willpower to live wouldn't voluntarily choose to become a retrieval specialist in the first place. Nate wanted to ensure the hitter knew how much he was appreciated, how much the whole team appreciated everything that Eliot did. Nate wanted the whole team to understand how much he appreciated them also. Though Nate felt particularly bad about how he had first spurned Eliot's attempt at friendship, thinking he was too good for the criminal initially, now he would make sure Eliot knew how good a friend he was to them all, trusted by them all. They were practically family now. If Eliot could only see the way they all paced this hospital waiting for news of his recovery then perhaps he would begin to understand. Nate would explain this to Eliot when he was stronger. He would make sure that the hitter knew his true worth, and stopped taking unnecessary risks.

Nate had gathered files on all of the team members when he had worked at IYS as he had chased each of them individually before they had met up to take on the Dubenich job. He had lots of information on Sophie, gathered more for personal reasons than professional. There hadn't been much information on Parker, not even her real name. Certainly nothing of her brother dying in a road accident or what followed after. Hardison left little by way of a paper trail, his real name was Alec Hardison but he went by many aliases on the internet, mostly depending on which site he was hacking. He was raised in the system and the woman he lovingly referred to as Nana was his foster mother, who had raised him from a young child. He had seen the lighter side of crime, less physical and more mental acuity required. As for Eliot, well that had not been a happy story at all, there wasn't much written information but there were sealed court records and little by way of information on his family life. He started to appear on the insurance companies radar around 16 years before hand, no one knew much about the latest retrieval specialist on the streets, other than he was scary good.

"We're going to help you get better Eliot, now there are others to see you too and I'll be back later, I've got some things organise." squeezing the hitter's hand before he got up from the chair and opened the door, inviting Hardison and Tara inside.

"Is there anymore news?" Hardison immediately asked

"No, I was just going to check with the nurse?" Nate replied.

"Do you think he can hear us if we talk to him?" enquired Tara not sure she could take her eyes off the injured hitter.

"I don't think it can hurt to talk to him, I've been doing it and Parker was when I came in," explained Nate as he watched Hardison look around for the missing thief, "to answer your question, Parker and Sophie have just gone for a short walk. Parker is very upset."

"Oh, I see." Alec was looking at his feet unsure of how he felt seeing the hitter looking so vulnerable.

"Well it's not easy to watch someone you love go through this, and she's taking it very badly." Nate wanted to make sure they understood what was happening within the team, "we need to set up some place where we can all stay and help Eliot recuperate from this. I understand entirely if you want to go your own ways, and come back when the team is ready to set up Leverage Associates once more. We could always run small jobs or internet jobs on the side to keep our hands in."

Tara looked from Hardison to Nate, then to Eliot, and the newly arrived Parker and Sophie. "Of course I'll stay, anything to help."

Sophie led Parker to the chair where she sat down and took Eliot's hand immediately in hers, then went to stand by Nate. "Count me in too, I'm with you."

Nate decided to tell the team, as they were all there. "This situation with Eliot has shown us that we need to talk, we need to decide what we're doing with our lives, do we need to be together or apart from now on." Sophie was smiling up at the mastermind. "I was just asking if the others wanted to stay. Now you're all here I can tell you the plan."

Suddenly the alarms starting beeping and they were all ushered out of the room by the team of Nurses and Doctors that fled into the room.

A sobbing and frightened Parker was being held by Sophie and Nate: She was scared to look at what might be happening, yet couldn't take her eyes off Eliot.

For twenty five minutes they all paced outside the ICU's private room where Eliot was in a drug induced coma to rest his damaged lungs, when finally Dr Meyer came out of the room with Nurse Matilda at his side.

"Mrs Carmichael," he spoke softly to the young lady who had stopped crying and was staring almost catatonically towards the room. "Excuse me, Mrs Carmichael. The alarms were warning us of the low oxygen output that the ventilator machine was managing. It would appear that while one lung is repairing from the puncture, the side with broken ribs seems to have pneumonia."

"What does this mean," Nate asked Dr Meyer amid cries and sobs from Sophie and Tara. Parker had clearly gone into shock and was no longer displaying any sign of emotion, which was even more scary than the upset version.

"Well we've started a broad spectrum antibiotic to begin attacking the pneumonia. We've taken blood tests to narrow down the exact virus infecting Mr Carmichael. It really is a setback in Eliot's recovery but we do still expect him to make a full recovery, but it may lengthen his time both in hospital and recuperating. I see that you have a large family Mrs Carmichael and I'm sure they will help you through this, please do not give up hope, he really will pull through this. For Eliot to have come so far already is testament to his will to live, he's not likely to give up now." Dr Meyer spoke with Matilda with some instructions on observations.

"Excuse me, Mr..." Dr Meyer approached Nate, "Ford, Nathan Ford, what can I do for you Doctor?" "May we talk for a moment privately?" Dr Meyer asked.

"Of course, guys why don't you take Parker to get some food while the doctors get things set up for Eliot, I'll come and meet you in the cafeteria shortly." Nate addressed his family, Sophie and Tara took a side each of Parker and led her away, followed by Hardison who paused to ask if Nate needed him with him. "Nah, I'll be fine thank you Alec, please keep an eye on the ladies, they aren't doing so well. Make sure Parker eats something full of sugar and gets some caffeine into her too, okay."

"You mean everything she isn't normally allowed then," smiled Hardison, "I can do that man!"

Turning to the doctor "Okay, I'm all yours, what seems to be the problem?" Nate got straight down to business.

"Thank you for being so candid, we do have another worry regarding Mr Carmichael's recovery. It would appear that he has suffered from pneumonia on previous occasions due to the amount of scarring that we found on his lungs during the surgery. He will hopefully be able to fight it, frankly the amount of scars on his body worry me. He has considerable scar tissue under his skin and it made the surgery to remove the bullets difficult, any further surgery would be nigh on impossible. So when Mr Carmichael is released it is paramount that he takes things extremely easily. His ribs need to recover fully and preferably not be broken again."

"Ah I see, well thank you for your directness also, it is often difficult to get Eliot to take better care of himself. He is a bodyguard, who was previously a stunt man and therefore his injury list is quite lengthy. He has broken ribs on a number of occasions. I plan to rent a home close by where we can bring Eliot here for his out patient treatment and we can all stay together to help Parker through this too."

"That's a great idea, she looks strong and capable but it's going to be a long and slow process, you've got a great family there Mr Ford." Dr Meyer shook Nate's hand before turning and going back into Eliot's room with Matilda to check back in on Eliot. "One of us will come down to the cafeteria when Eliot is ready for visitors again, just look after each other."

"Thank you once again Dr Meyer." Nate said then headed off to join the others in the cafeteria.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry about my mishap with Chapter 9, somehow I managed to publish the chapter without any of the edits I'd made, being saved. It is now corrected just in case you haven't read it. I am extremely grateful to all of my kind reviewers, you know who you are, but thank you for your wonderful comments.**

**I will never own Leverage, but I like to play with the characters from time to time….**

Dr Meyer thought back to the surgery that had kept him occupied for the whole day so far. He hated gun shot wounds, not only did they cause such trauma and terror but they also brought along the families of the injured and watching the upset on their faces was something that he had yet to acclimatise himself with. If he had the choice he'd be working in some General Surgical Department instead of the Trauma Department, he saw far too many cases of gang shooting and armed robberies, or rather the victims of such crime. He hadn't seen anything quite so tragic recently until Eliot Carmichael came into his department with two gsw to the chest. He had coded in the ambulance and the EMTs had intubated him and used a chest drain to help relieve the pneumothorax. It appeared that the patient had been given Emergency First Aid immediately by a friend of the family, he had done everything he could until the ambulance had arrived to take over. This 'friend' had in all likelihood saved Mr Carmichael's life and prevented him dying at the scene. Once the scans were taken it was evident that only one lung was punctured and the other was encased in broken ribs, so any sudden movements could cause another puncture. He was wheeled straight into surgery where the left lung was repaired and although it is no longer under normal circumstances to wrap broken ribs, it had been beneficial to wrap these ones to stop them popping through the lung on the right hand side of the chest. They had limited any chance of severe respiratory compromise and for complete closure of the operation they had placed him on a ventilator and into a medically induced coma to let his body rest and repair. The doctor had pulled off his mask and sighed in relief, another family that he could deliver good news to this time.

Thinking back, Dr Meyer had been too busy to notice all the scars across the man's body, too occupied trying to save his life. It was later that evening when checking on the patient that he had noticed all of them. It hadn't been a complete surprise that the man had contracted pneumonia while under anaethestic, with all that work on his chest and the trauma he had suffered, it was probably more of a fait au complait. While the antibiotics coursed their way through Eliot Carmichael's body, Dr Meyer found himself thinking about the lines of work the man had been employed in and about his numerous scars. Scars, the patterns of a life lived and while he had been a stuntman and now a bodyguard, a number of scars were to be expected. Employment in a violent or destructive line of work to coin a psychological metaphor, hmm, he had understood why some people revel in that line of work and some other people found themselves in a vicious circle of violence throughout their whole life. He feared today's case had been a person caught up in his latter thought, he pondered asking Mr Ford about his older scars, but stopped himself as the medical code of confidentiality / Hypocratic Oath was not something he would break lightly. However, sadly the majority of the scars on the man's body were well over 20 years old.

It was three days before the medical team were eventually content enough to ease Eliot off the medication keeping him in a coma and then remove his ventilator. The family had been in and out all that time, with his wife sitting quietly at his bedside throughout the entire time. Keeping a silent bedside vigil, she had be found sobbing many times and despite recurring assurances that her husband would make a full recovery, there seemed to be something else on the young woman's mind. The surgeon was entirely content with the repair to the lung and on that third day they surrounded the bed and discussed with Mrs Carmichael and Mr Ford what they would do next.

"We're very happy with the way your husband is healing. He is clearly a tough man and he's making an excellent recovery," Dr Meyer explained to his audience, "do you have any questions?"

"When will he wake up?" The voice had been so quiet that they had all turned their heads in her direction, practically the first words Mrs Parker Carmichael had uttered in three days.

"Eh, No, it's not that straight forward, your husband's body has been through an extreme trauma and while he has pulled through, he will still need an enormous amount of rest and recuperation. Now I'm to understand that your husband is a physically active man and you may have some initial argument from him about his recovery,…

"Oh you have no idea, Dr Meyer!" Nate interrupted.

…well, as you said, it seems that you'll have your hands full and what I'm trying to say is that it will take a few hours at least before your husband comes round and it might be prudent to take some time to get some rest as you're going to be busy from now on until he's back on his feet."

"Thank you Dr Meyer, we'll all be there with Parker to help them through this." Nate assured the doctor, he really didn't think he'd be able to prise Parker away from Eliot at this point. It had gone beyond a crush or 'full on lust' as Hardison had described it, to a much deeper bond than they had all first believed. Perhaps even a first for Parker, he knew of Eliot's first love Aimee, yet he had no idea of Parker's former personal life.

Dr Meyer injected the product that would aid Eliot to awake from his slumber, and checked the machines noting his heart rate and pulse/oxygen rates, noting they were all within the normal constraints he stepped back to take his leave.

"Regrettably they can't remove the ventilator until after he has woken and taken a few breaths alongside the machine to show he is capable to breath on his own." Nate relayed to Sophie, Hardison and Tara when they returned from changing clothes. "They aren't sure when he'll come round, could be any time now or a couple of hours."

The ladies headed into Eliot's room, they were usual visitors to the hitter's room and the nurses recognised them all by now. Hardison headed after them but was stopped by Nate.

"How's the house looking?" Nate asked the hacker.

"Great, the painting was finished this morning, the painters worked through the night to get it ready. Now it's being aired now so the paint smells won't make Eliot feel sick when he gets back home." Hardison whispered, "Electric is on, Cable connected and I've just got the screens to set up when they arrive tomorrow."

"And the girls are helping you out?" Nate commented with a slight laugh, knowing full well that there was no way Sophie would let Hardison decorate the mansion they'd bought to live in while they helped Eliot recover from his operation.

"Yeah like I had a choice, but don't worry, I'm planning my revenge on you already man!" Alec just walked past Nate into Eliot's room.

The hitter was laying in the bed, still in the pretty much the same position he'd started in three days before, after the life saving operation had been carried out. Since then the nurses had taken care to ensure he didn't get any bedsores and was bathed regularly. None of the nurses had made any complaints about doing that!

Nurse Matilda was still the senior nurse in charge of Eliot's case, because she'd been integral in getting him settled in ICU and become familiar with his 'family', the powers that be had moved her down to Eliot's private room to carry on with his primary care. She was taken by his wife, who looked haunted and at times petrified, the others ensured someone was with Mrs Carmichael at all times, well at least one of them, though they all took turns at his bedside. Matilda had caught the end of some very bizarre conversations. She was sure she had heard the man with curly black hair apologise for something, although she hadn't caught what. She'd heard his wife tell Eliot she loved him and hoped she got to tell him and the tall black man had teased him about movie marathons and people with plastic heads. God only knows how these people are connected, but they all had one thing in common, they all cared for the man in the bed.

Sophie braced herself for the battle to come when she entered the hitter's hospital room and heading towards Eliot's bed she noticed Parker stroking Eliot's hand and humming a song she didn't recognise. One of the plethora of nurses had just finished checking on Eliot's progress and taking note of his observations, they were expecting him to come round at some time today and there was no way Parker would be moved from his bedside. Sophie had to admire her dedication and knew that Eliot would be delighted when he found out that she felt for him as deeply as he felt for her.

"Hello Parker," Sophie said as they entered the room, "Hello handsome," as she turned to address Eliot. "Is there any sign of him waking up?"

"No" whispered Parker.

"Tara, would you take Nate and Hardison for a walk" Sophie whispered to the grifter, "I need to talk to Parker for a few minutes."

"About half hour to walk the grounds if I take them the roundabout way. Good luck!" whispered Tara, "See you in a short while Parker." Looking towards the thief who looked up at Tara and smiled, but failed to say anything.

"Parker, darling, we need to talk." Sophie sat next to the thief and put her hand on the young woman's knees.

Parker turned to look at Sophie as though looking at her for the first time. "Do you know something you're not telling me?"

"No Parker nothing like that, just when Eliot wakes up he's going to need a lot of help and care every day and probably most of the night as well. When he leaves the hospital we need somewhere to stay, other than the flat." Sophie began to explain the plan, "so we've arranged a place already, where we can all stay together, that way we can all help. Also we're not going to take on any jobs until Eliot is much better, okay?"

"Okay," Parker acknowledged, "what sort of place?"

"Well, it's going to be a couple of hours before Eliot is ready to wake up, it's not far from the hospital, would you like to come and see what we've done?" Sophie offered.

"Erm, not sure, do you think Eliot will know I'm not here?" Parker asked Sophie, "I don't want to leave him alone, he's scared of being left behind."

"Oh Parker, he'll understand sweetie, you've been here for the whole time. If you like, we can leave Nate here with him to make sure he's okay. What do you think?" Sophie replied.

"I think I need a shower." Said Parker, looking between Eliot and Sophie trying to decide what to do for the best. "I want to look nice for when he wakes up too. Do you think Nate would mind not seeing the house?"

"I think Nate would be happy to watch over Eliot for a change, we all owe him from one time or another. I'll call them and have them come back, alright?" Sophie pulled out her phone and dialled Tara's number.

As she spoke to Tara on the phone and arranged the return of the team from their walk, Sophie noticed that Parker was talking quietly to Eliot. She was whispering something in his ear and when she finished, she placed a lingering kiss on Eliot's forehead and then squeezed his hand.

With Nate safely ensconced in Eliot's room the other's headed for the van where Hardison drove them about 30 minutes outside the centre of Boston into the countryside. Turning off the main road onto a side route they came upon a gated entrance, which opened electronically by a button that Hardison had pressed from the visor. No one spoke as they headed up to the main house, which turned out to be an impressive mansion sized building that was surrounded by tumbling trees and large gardens. It looked beautiful from the outside and like a place Parker would rob on a different day, somewhere that would not only be littered with priceless paintings but have a state of the art security alarm for her to circumvent. Today they walked up to the front door and Hardison used a large skeleton key to open the front door.

"What do you think Parker?" Sophie asked the young thief, who was practically bouncing on her feet to explore the place and the gardens. Clearly all that caffeine was finally kicking in!

"It's beautiful, who's is it, have we stolen it?" Parker was getting back to her naturally inquisitive self in their new environment.

"It's all of ours sweetie, Hardison used the slush fund to buy some stock then arranged for the price to get better, well you don't need the details, it's ours, all of ours and we're all going to stay here until Eliot is feeling better and is back on his feet. It's got plenty of bedrooms, an area we can use for Eliot with en suite bathroom, including bath and a veranda for him to get easy access to fresh air to begin with." Sophie was smiling as she broke the good news to the thief.

"Wow, it's, well it's amazing. Eliot will love it and it's going to be lovely for us all to live together, like room-mates." Parker was in awe of the size of the place. "Where can I get showered so we can head back?"

"Just this way, they whole place isn't ready yet but tomorrow will see most of it finished and although we all need to head back to our flats to pack up some personal things in order to move in for a while, it's ready to move in to" Tara offered, taking the stairs off to the right followed by Parker and Sophie.

"I don't have anything here Sophie, do you or Tara have something nice I can wear for when Eliot wakes up?" Parker asked the grifters.

"I have a few little pieces that might help, come with me and see." And off they went leaving Hardison standing in the entrance hall, finally smiling that Parker was beginning to relax a little, the last few days had been terrible for them all, but to watch Parker then cave in on herself had just about finished them all off! Thankfully things were finally on the up. Alec headed off towards the kitchen area to see how his other plans were coming along.

Back in the hospital, Nathan Ford sat next to Eliot, silently to begin with and then realising he could bounce some ideas off the man while he slept.

"I've done lots of thinking over the last few days Eliot, I haven't been the best person to be around for a long while now. I know you were only being nice when you talked about Sam that first week and I was wrong, heck I was downright rude, you were being nice to me and I just threw it back in your face. All I thought was I didn't like what I knew about you, your reputation as a violent killer but that was all I could think of instead of realising that I didn't know _you_ at all. Yes, you retrieved, but it didn't appeared that you cared about the body count you left trailing behind. Now I know you, I understand that's not true, you're just not like that. What I'm trying to say, in a very long winded way, is that I consider you one of the very few people that I trust, and that says more than any gesture of friendship I could make now. I need you to come out of this okay Eliot, we all do. Parker is a mess, she's worse than when I first met her, she has just sat here next to your bed for the whole time and fought us when we've tried to take her away to eat or sleep. I don't know what's going on between you two, but I know that kind of dedication is more than just friendship. I was beginning to see a spark between you both when Rand hurt her so badly that day, I didn't want to encourage it. What was I thinking, all the time we've been together I've been dancing around Sophie and the team has worked fine with it, so who am I to dissuade you from doing the same with Parker, although I don't recommend the fifteen year gap trying to decide what to do!"

Taking a break from rambling, Nate paced around the room, careful of the machinery that kept the hitter breathing. They were all used to the whoosh of the ventilator now, and hoped never to have to hear it again after today. Dr Meyer took that moment to enter into room, Nate was grateful he hadn't been five minutes earlier, phew.

"Ah Mr Ford, good afternoon," he shook Nate's hand, "I see you've finally managed to persuade Mrs Carmichael to take a break. I wasn't sure you'd ever succeed in that task."

"Yes, the ladies have taken her to see the place we've bou…rented for while Eliot is recuperating. It's not far from here." Nate explained, wishing he'd thought that sentence through properly beforehand.

"I see, well any break in the fresh air is a good idea, that young lady is far too pale. Now let me see how young Eliot is doing."

"Do you need me to leave Dr Meyer?" Nate enquired of the doctor.

"Nope, not necessary unless you wish for a break too?" the doctor answered, pulling the sheet back from under Eliot's armpits to just below his waist, revealing his muscular torso.

"No, I'm fine thank you." Nate just got the words out when the doctor revealed Eliot's chest. He didn't think he'd ever seen anything like it. Yes, he was a fit young man, muscular and bronzed from his years outdoors, but the scars, he'd never seen so many on one person. Eliot couldn't be more than 32, yet his body was covered in pale slivers of scar tissue; traces of areas that had been stitched, some better than others and areas where the marks weren't neat slices, more like stubbed out cigar stumps. Dr Meyer noticed the look on Nate's face.

"You've never seen these scars before I take it?"

"Eh, no. Eliot is a private man, I shouldn't be looking at him now either, will you excuse me?" Nate said. "I'll be right outside."

"Of course Mr Ford," Dr Meyer replied, "Before you go, are you a parent Mr Ford?"

"I was, although I'm not sure what bearing this has on Eliot." Replied Nate curtly.

"I'm sorry Mr Ford, please forgive me, I shouldn't have asked." Dr Meyer dismissed the question quickly.

"Thank you, it was a long time ago now. You have my curiosity peaked Dr Meyer," Nate looked straight at the doctor, "Why do you ask?"

"I was just going to ask if you would want to know if your son was being or had been abused in his life?" Looking blatantly at Eliot's sleeping form. "It's none of my business, but these scars here and here," pointing to the mans shoulders and upper arms, "are over 20 years old." Dr Meyer covered Eliot back up.

"Yes Dr,… yes I would want to know." Nate stammered out, "thank you."

"I'll let you know when I'm all done." Dr Meyer said as the door was closing.

Nate took some time to assimilate what he'd seen, okay Eliot was a Retrieval Specialist, he'd spent time in various Countries dingy prisons, most likely being tortured and the like. Jesus Christ, he should have known that you didn't just choose that for a living? With his head in his hands he took several deep breaths before he went to get a coffee, definitely the wrong week to quit drinking.

Meanwhile, Dr Meyer took the opportunity to check over the remainder of Eliot's older scars. He found a long one on he back of the young man's head it went from just behind his right ear to above his left temple in the hairline, more than likely why the young man kept his hear long. He couldn't understand why someone would be willing took look after a practical stranger by being their bodyguard. Then again this man had taken two bullets trying to stop a kidnapping, he was clearly a very brave young man.

Leaving the room he approached Nate. "Mr Ford, that's one brave young friend you have in there. I look forward to shaking his hand when he comes round, fancy taking two bullets for a stranger, that takes some guts." Dr Meyer was particularly impressed.

"Yes, he's quite the hero," said Nate, "Is he going to be alright?"

"Why, yes of course, his vitals are all in order and he should be out of his sleep before nightfall." Explained Dr Meyer before excusing himself, "you holler if he needs anything or if you should wish to talk further Mr Ford."

"Of course, thank you Dr Meyer." Nate still didn't have his head on right after what he'd seen in Eliot's room and he wasn't sure he could look at the scars again. He was still visibly paled when he headed for the door and turning the handle he heard the ladies voices coming around the corner.

"Nate, what's wrong, why are you out here?" Parker ran towards him, cheerful voices stopping in their tracks.

"Nothing Parker, Dr Meyer was just taking his observations and I thought I'd step out to give Eliot some privacy, you know what he's like." Nate explained, though the look Sophie gave him made it clear she knew he wasn't telling a whole truth.

"Oh, okay, can I go back in?" Parker tried to get past Nate.

"Oh, yes… yes of course, what was I thinking." Nate stepped back and let Parker lead the way into the hitter's room.

"Parker if you're alright I'm just going to take Nate for a coffee, tell him what you thought of the house," Sophie practically dragged Nate away, waiting until they were safely around the corner barely before asking "what on earth is going on Nate?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Nate replied trying not to look the grifter in the eyes, knowing he was blown all along. She raised her eyebrow at him, definitely something she'd gotten from the hitter, "Okay, okay, I'll tell you, but it's between me and you, right."

"Of course, spill." Sophie knew he'd give in easily, moving towards a double bench that Nate had motioned her towards.

"The doctor came in and asked if I wanted to leave while he checked over Eliot, I said no, as I didn't want him waking up alone. Anyway, he pulled back the sheet down to Eliot's waistline and well, the scars Sophie, I've never seen anything like it." Nate had tears welling up in his eyes.

"I know it can't be easy to have seen them Nate, but he's a hitter, there's a certain amount of his work that causes him pain and injuries, he's bound to have some scars." Sophie couldn't quite understand why Nate had been so shaken by the hitter's scars.

"Sophie, the scars are over 20 years old." Nate forced out through gritted teeth, hoping he wasn't going to have to say it again. Watching as Sophie paled too he realised he'd been harsher than he intended in getting his point across and they both needed to get a grip before the others saw them.

"Oh Nate, poor Eliot, do we know anything about his life beforehand?" Sophie put on her game face to quickly mask the pain she felt for Eliot. "Do you have anything in that file of yours?"

"Not enough to explain this, I'm going to have to think about what to do here. If we try to help, he'll leave us and take for the hills." Sophie knew what Nate was trying to say and pre-empted the end of his sentence, "..so basically we forget what we've seen until we find out what happened."

"Yes." Nate pulled Sophie closer and squeezed her tightly, it was a hug filled with warmth and love, he hoped it would soothe her anguish over Eliot for now.

They headed back to Eliot's room hand in hand, knocking to announce their arrival.

"Hey guys, any news?" Hardison asked, "What did the doctor say while we were out."

"Nothing much, he expects Eliot to awake soon and there shouldn't be any long lasting side effects, other than tiredness and the need for lots of rest to help his body heal."

"Parker, what did you think of the house?" Nate addressed the thief.

"Oh, it's gorgeous. It's a great idea for us all to live there," Parker looked back to Eliot, "he's not going to like being made to rest, is he?" She picked up Eliot's hand to place it between hers and was glad he finally felt warmer now. Turning to comment on his increased temperature she felt the hand tighten in hers, and realising what this meant she jumped up to look at Eliot's face, grateful to see a pair of eyes finally flickering open.

Hitting the buzzer for the nurse, which got everyone's attention, Parker said "He's waking up."

Gathering around the bed, the team were soon delighted to see a pair of cobalt blue eyes staring up at them, suddenly they were filled with fear when Eliot realised that he had a large tube stuck down his throat. Starting to panic and his face began to redden, Nate took control, "Sophie go outside and shout for the nurse, Parker help me calm him down."

"Eliot, it's me, shush now, calm down Sparky," Parker was stroking Eliot's hand and reached across to dry the tears falling from the hitter's eyes. He was trying to calm down, to control his fear and panic in front of the others.

"Eliot," Nate this time, from the other side, "don't try to hide it, just calm down for your own sake. We've called the medical team and they should be here…" Everybody turned as the door opened and in walked the doctors.

"Okay, everyone out for a few minutes while we sort this out," came the order from Dr Meyer and Nurse Matilda, who had burst through the door. "We'll need a few minutes with Mr Carmichael to do a few tests. Mr Carmichael, one blink for yes, two for no, okay?"

One blink later and Dr Meyer was beginning the tests on Eliot before the door had even closed fully from the team's hasty exit.

Fifteen minutes of pacing in the corridor and they were rewarded with an update from the doctor. "He's doing well, he's off the ventilator though you'll need to keep talking to a minimum, he wants to know when he can go home and I've told him it will be at least a week. He's not too chipper from the looks of it. Mrs Carmichael if you could ensure he has plenty of ice chips they will help his throat repair from it's time on the vent." Looking around at the odd, but strangely cohesive family Dr Meyer continued, "He'll probably fall asleep again soon, let him. He needs as much rest as he can get and I understand that once he's out of that bed he'll be in a hurry to get moving again. The worst is over ladies and gentleman, so relax and soon life will start to get back to normal for you. Any questions, nope, well you know where to find me."

**AN: Thanks for your patience, I am just tidying up the next chapter, so it will be up soon. Reviews are very gratefully received x**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Thank you to all of my kind reviewers for all your wonderful comments. You know who you are.**

**I will never own Leverage, but it doesn't hurt to play with the characters from time to time….**

"Good to see you back with us," Nate greeted as he walked back through the door, "you've had us worried."

Eliot tried to move when he found his voice had abandoned him, when the pain reminded him that he was to lay still and move his head only for the moment. _Surely his throat shouldn't hurt quite this much _he thought. Happy to see the team gathered around, he smiled as best he could to show them he was okay and they didn't need to worry about him.

"Don't try to talk Eliot," Sophie spoke up to the pale hitter. "Parker is going to help you with some ice chips." The grifter said nodding towards the thief off to his right. "The doctor wants to you to have plenty in order to soothe your throat after the ventilator."

After attempting to speak again, despite the warning, the croak Eliot managed to emit caused a coughing fit and unable to expel the tickle, he found the pain resonating through his chest excruciating. Thankfully the morphine chose that moment to kick into his system from the machine next to his bed. Parker brought the ice chips closer while Nate helped support Eliot's head.

Meanwhile, Hardison motioned to Tara who had hung back from the others; she was still feeling guilty at not being able to warn the injured man of the peril he was running towards. Hopefully she would feel better once she'd talked to Eliot.

"Are you okay?" asked a worried Parker, "Do we need to get the doctor Nate?"

"N ..o ……." croaked Eliot. "Ev..yon….'k?" he continued.

"We'll talk, you stay quiet please Eliot." Said Nate sternly. "Everyone is fine, apart from you. You gave us one hell of a scare here and you need to rest your voice until it gets easier on your throat for you to talk. Just let us take care of you for a change." Although a request, Nate left no room for argument in his voice. He hoped the stubborn young man would actually listen to him on this occasion.

For a short while the team sat around Eliot chatting. They filled him in on their cover first, followed by their concern after finding the hitter in the parking lot. Tara had tried to apologise and the hitter cut her off, asking Nate to explain. Nate knew what Eliot would tell her, that it was _his_ job alone to take the hits and there was nothing she could have done to change things. Other than get wounded herself and Eliot would not find that an acceptable compromise. Nate knew how worried Tara had been, but no amount of assurance from the team would help, she needed to hear it from Eliot. Okay, so he hadn't actually said the words, but she had watched his face while Nate explained and she finally understood just how far he would go to protect this team, his family. Finally feeling part of the family, she began to realise just why they'd been so unsettled when Sophie departed suddenly. Of course that was all history, Sophie was back and the team were all now sat around Eliot's bed telling him how worried they'd been about him. Eliot had smiled when he found out he was married to Parker and Sophie even noticed that Parker had even blushed a little when they talked about it. After an hour had passed they noticed Eliot's eyelids were staying closed longer each time he blinked, he was falling back to sleep. Lowering the volume gently on their conversation, they carried on hoping their voices might soothe him on his journey back to sleep. None of them really wanted to leave either. He knew they were there, that they hadn't left him. Eliot was thinking about how much he felt at home with the team around him; it had been a very long time since he'd felt like that. Cared for, respected and safe, now they really were a family.

A few hours after the team had left Eliot woke up once more. Spotting immediately the silence, he felt somewhat disappointed that everyone had left him. Still, time alone meant he could work out just what he was able to manage for himself. Trying to slide to the side, reaching for the cup of ice chips, he noticed that there was a mop of blond hair laid upon his bedside. The owner clearly tired herself, he found himself somewhat relieved she had stayed with him; he really didn't like being left behind. Smiling to himself _Parker had her head laid on the edge of his bed_ he mused, content with the sound of her breathing, it almost sounded like a cat purring, it brought the smile back to his face once more. Thinking back to before the shooting, Eliot actually wondered if he had managed to tell her how he felt, but found it was all a little blurry. After a short while of checking out his injuries and what machines he was hooked up to, he thought about how much he needed to use the toilet. To his relief and simultaneous abject horror, he discovered that little problem had been taken care of on his behalf, shifting slightly on the bed, he tried to fight the very real sensation of wetting yourself that you feel with a catheter in place. He found that even the gentlest of movement in his chest hurt like hell and feeling physically weak for the first time in years, he didn't like it one little bit. Biting back a growl of sheer frustration and clenching of his free fist caused him to knock his IV against the rail of his bed. Turning to check on Parker, he was rewarded with a pair of shiny blue eyes staring back at him and the brightest smile he could have ever hoped for. It wasn't until that moment that he realised how much he had missed her, even though he'd only been asleep.

"Hello Sparky," smiled Parker, "Going somewhere?"

"N..o," he whispered, pointing at his throat, "ice…chips ple…as" hoping he wouldn't start coughing again.

Reaching forward Parker took hold of the ice chips and moved closer to feed some more of them to Eliot. Grateful for the relief they gave his throat he managed a second spoonful before shaking his head slowly.

"Does that feel better?" asked Parker, after a slight pause and with a confused look across her face, "I don't know how else to help Eliot."

"Parker, it's okay," he spoke more clearly this time and at last he managed more than one word when he said, "I'm glad you stayed." Hearing his first words again after such an ordeal, Parker burst into tears and at the same time she was trying to smile and it was very confusing for Eliot who wasn't long awake to understand this emotional woman. Trying to move his hand he snagged his IV on the bed rail. Cursing himself for being unable to reach out to his gir..his friend, he had to settle for offering support from the flat of his back.

"Shush darlin', don't cry," the hitter croaked, annoyed with how weak he sounded even to himself.

"Sorry," Parker sniffled, drying her tears, "I just…..You scared me, when I saw you, I.. I was terrified and I couldn't do anything to help."

"I don't remember much about what happened really," said Eliot honestly, "who did this?"

"We don't know yet" Parker said honestly, "although I'm sure Hardison is working on it in between his other things."

"What?" a little louder than he'd meant to now he had his voice back "Sorry what else is he doing? Who came after Rand?"

"A house and you were shot by the men who took him." Came the obvious answer she decided.

"Okay, back up darlin', we don't know who did it, where is Rand?" Pausing only to open his mouth for the ice chips Parker was offering, despite wishing he'd asked these questions when Nate was still there, "secondly, what house?"

"Well, Hardison did something to make our slush fund..ah… bigger, then Nate found a large mansion on the outskirts of Boston, in the countryside, with lots of gardens. They've rented it straight away and have been fixing it up." Looking at Eliot, who she'd clearly lost at some point, spotting his confusion Parker continued "Yeah, I don't understand what Hardison did either, but after you're released the doctor says you're going to need help with things," watching Eliot's face drop at the thought of his inability while he recovered; clearly it did not sit well with the hitter, "sorry Eliot, it's only for a little while until you're strong enough. I don't know what to say, we all want to help, so we thought we'd move in together for a while."

"Oh, I see," Eliot said quietly, closing his eyes while he breathed to calm himself, he didn't want to scare Parker off by growling at her within the first few hours of being awake, plus it hurt far too much.

"As for Rand, we've been here since you were brought in almost four days ago." Parker added. "I have no idea where he is. Whoever wanted him, has him I say we leave him where he is."

Interrupted by the nurse who came to take Eliot's observations, Parker sat back down on her chair out of the way, waiting to see how he was doing. "It's nice to see you awake Mr Carmichael, how are you feeling? Do you need anything extra for pain?"

"No, I'm fine." Growled Eliot "thanks."

"Mr Carmichael, I can see that your blood pressure is elevated and as you've only been awake for a short while, I'd like to let the doctor check you over, so I'm going to page him." Said the Nurse, slightly concerned for her patient, moving outside to her station he paged Dr Meyer. Thinking though that Matilda had been right, he was handsome.

"Eliot, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel worse," Parker said meekly, "I'm going to call Nate and have him to come back to sit with you for a while."

"No Parker," Eliot didn't want her to go, but it was hard to explain how difficult he found having to accept help "please stay."

"I know I make mistakes with what I say," Parker assumed it was her Eliot was mad at "Sophie is helping me with that."

Deciding he'd been unfair, it wasn't Parker that was upsetting him, he was in pain, frustrated by his injuries and she was in the firing line. He needed her to know that she was trusted and while she had told him about her life earlier that week, he had planned to show her that he trusted her in return. He was sore and feeling awful but he needed to learn to count on the team while he was with them. It wasn't going to be easy after so many years by himself, but he was going to have to try being patient. First things first, he wanted and needed to reassure Parker.

"Sweetheart, you ain't done nothin' wrong," talking without hydrating his throat had caused him to start into a coughing fit once again. Holding his chest, he looked in pain and Parker was worried so she pressed the buzzer. Thankfully the doctor had already been on his way. They asked Parker to try to calm him while they supported his chest with a large pillow, gently raising the electric hospital bed, which allowed him to cough without disrupting his stitches too much. Parker stood next to Eliot's head, stroking the back of his hair and holding the thumb on his right hand. His left was trying to hold his chest together. Parker was scared but tried to be brave for Eliot. She couldn't see his face where she stood, but she could feel him shaking with each wracking cough.

"Will he be okay Doctor?" Parker asked as soon as the doctor helped Eliot drop back down unto the bed.

"I believe so, just let me check him over first and then I'll tell you what's happening. Would you like to wait outside?"

Looking to Eliot for his opinion, he shook his head for her to stay and took hold of her hand. She immediately cradled it with her other hand and began to stroke the back of it the same way she'd seen him rub the horse in Kentucky when it was scared.

"Okay, your blood pressure is a little higher than I'd like it to be and it would be beneficial to your recovery if you were sedated mildly to help you get a good nights sleep. It won't be like before, you'll wake up naturally, and it will just help you get a proper sleep." Dr Meyer went on to explain that it was too early for him to be trying to move around with the chest wounds and if it weren't for the pneumonia he'd have been restricted in his movement completely. The cough was complicating matters. Parker looked over towards Eliot, hoping he'd take the doctors advice and not fight him on it. Much to her chagrin he agreed with the doctor straight away, clearly he was hurting much more than he let on.

"Alright, how long will it take to kick in?" Eliot looked up towards the doctor, he'd seen Parker look at him and truth be told he hurt too much to fight them on this. If he had his way he would prefer to wake up when the cough was gone, it had been that painful and awkward to cough with bullet wounds in your chest.

"You'll start to feel drowsy to begin with and then you'll just drop off naturally, anywhere from 5 to 30 minutes. Why do you ask?"

"Well I ain't seen my wife since I was bleedin' all over her in a parkin' lot, do you think we could have half hour first, then I'll take the medicine?" Eliot stared right at the doctor as he asked hoping that he could intimidate him should there be a problem.

Again he was surprised when the doctor simply stated, "Why, yes of course, we'll stop by at the top of the hour and see how you're all doing, okay?" Dr Meyer was met with nodded agreements from both the Carmichaels. What a lovely couple he thought as he went off about his rounds of the hospital, these tragic accidents seem to always happen to such nice people. When the nurse and doctor had left the room Parker subconsciously looked at the clock on the wall, 1926 they had just over half hour to talk. What was it that Eliot wanted to say to her, she was pretty sure she'd upset him by making him talk which in turn led to his bout of coughing. She wished Sophie would come and rescue her, before she made a complete mess of it.

"I'm sorry Eliot, I didn't mean to cause you more pain," rambled Parker quickly and quietly towards the floor, "I'll call Nate and have him head over if you like?"

"No, what, wait, I ain't mad at you?" Eliot looked horrified that he was making Parker so edgy. She hadn't been this skitty around him since they'd first met, if there'd been a window opening in his room, he'd have been seriously worried about her throwing herself out, "I just wanted to talk to you, that's all sweetheart."

Eliot patted the left hand side of his bed, where there was less machinery and wires, "Come, sit down Parker, please?"

Nodding, she headed around the bed and sat down gingerly, careful not to touch anything, including Eliot. "I'm sorry."

"No more apologies, though some ice would be good," he smiled to her. Watching as she lifted another cup of ice off the tray table she helped him raise his head every so slightly to ease the ice chips soothing his raw throat.

"Is that enough for now? I'll keep them nearby, just wave your hand if you want more, and try not to talk too much, like the nurse said." Parker's voice was weird, she sounded almost automated and it just didn't sit right with the hitter.

"Are you alright Parker?" Eliot asked her outright.

"Yes silly, you're the one in the hospital bed full of holes," Parker shivered at what she had just said and seeing the hitter's reaction she added, "I'm fine, just been worried about you." She smiled as she answered. See he thought, that's better already.

"I was really lookin' forward to gettin' that guy back for hurtin' you, I'm sorry things didn't go to plan." Eliot started straight in, he had a lot he meant to say to Parker, the not-so gentle reminder of the dangers that surrounded their professions was enough to make him tell her how he felt and all his secrets there and then.

"It's more important that you get better now Eliot," Parker was trying to keep things the way Sophie had told her. Stick to topic and things that apply in general to the situation. "I was worried about you." She risked a confession and was rewarded with the biggest smile she thought she'd seen from the handsome Southerner. It reached all the way up to his bright blue eyes and made her feel the butterflies in her stomach again. She had never noticed how wide his eyes were when he smiled and what a gorgeous mouth he had.

"I was beginnin' to think I'd dreamed all this in my coma," Eliot explained as he took Parker's hand in his. "No more pretendin' now, I can hold your hand for real. I've got so much I need and want to tell you, but I ain't good at this kinda thing," Eliot was interrupted with a tickle in his throat, trying to stave off the cough actually caused more pain. Parker stroked his hair while holding the pillow to his chest to help with the coughing as the doctor had suggested. When the fit of coughs was over Parker refilled the ice cup and helped Eliot with another cupful. Looking back up into her beautiful eyes, he couldn't resist telling her how he felt.

"I'm fallin' in love with you Parker," Eliot confessed, "I don't know how or when it happened but I can't stop thinkin' about you. That's the good part, the bad part is I'm a wanted man sweetheart this ain't always goin' to be easy. I just wanted you to think 'bout that before you tell me what you think, 'kay."

"Oh thank god, I thought you were mad at me and I'd ruined everything. I love you Eliot, I can't stop thinking about you and I've been going out of my mind with worry about you since you were shot. I thought you'd die before I got to kiss you again." Parker leaned forward and simply asked, "Can I kiss you now?"

"Yes please darlin'" drawled the hitter, finally finding his voice once more. The pair's eyes met as Parker lowered her head towards his lips. The kiss began gently with Parker's hands framing Eliot's face. He couldn't lift his arms too high to embrace her so settled with stroking her arms while the kiss deepened. Soon they were exploring each other's mouths tasting each other for the first time all over again. The ice made Eliot's mouth cool and dry whereas Parker's mouth was warm and moist, the different sensation only fuelled the passion that ignited between them.

**AN: A short chapter, for which I apologise, but I'm ahead of the game and this was a good place to finish their second, first kiss - I'm all smiles now and look forward to your thoughts. Thanks again for helping me through this first story, your support has been amazing on this site. Take care :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING: This chapter will contain details of cruelty and sexual abuse of a minor. It will revolve around these topics through nightmare scenarios and in reflection only. Please do not read if you feel this will upset or distress you in any way. It is my way of trying to explain why certain children become the adults they are.**

After two more days in the critical care unit, Eliot was moved into a private suite on his own, paid for by Leverage Associates. This gave him more privacy to recover when he wasn't being poked and prodded by the doctors. It also meant that one of his extended family, as the hospital saw them as, could stay over with him at night. He had asked Nate to arrange something of this ilk and he'd transfer the money from one of his hiding places, yet to his surprise Nate had already arranged it and paid in full using the amazing turn around of their slush fund, _what the Hell had Hardison done_. He'd have to ask him the very next time they were alone. The surprise on Eliot's face had been worth every penny, Nate wasn't old enough to be his father, yet at times he felt that as the mastermind he took on the patriarchal role as part of a more silent role that came with the job. He hoped that now he was sober he could live up to that role in a better way. While Eliot had been in a coma Parker hadn't left his side and since his move to the private room, about 48 hours ago, she had began practically bouncing around the place like she was on hidden springs. Both at the house where all her possessions now lay in the room down the corridor from Eliot's, but also around the hospital suite. Her and Eliot were more open with their affection towards each other now, meaning they had resolved whatever had held them back before and clearly they were both very happy about this. From what Nate could tell, he and everyone else were happy for the errant pair too.

Parker had an awful existence according to what little Nate had found out about her. Two of her former foster brothers had been jailed for raping their fostered siblings, which dealt a heavy blow to Nate's heart upon discovering this. Not only had Parker's trust been taken when she was abandoned by her own father, but then to be placed into homes at the will of the State, without choice, to find she was living in a home where abuse had been practically rife. In having Eliot as her lover she had picked the number one protector for herself. Although Nate didn't believe that was why she had chosen Eliot. The information on Eliot had been easier to find once Hardison had started to look. It would appear that he and Parker had more in common than anyone would have ever believed. Hardison had talked with Parker about being kindred souls, having both survived the system, yet Eliot hadn't commented and now Alec was looking at the information with a renewed respect for the hitter, yes he'd been fostered out from a young age but he'd never experienced anything of the abuse that Parker and Eliot seemed to have been subjected to. Now, Nate was wondering what to do with the information. He wasn't brave enough to mention it to either, Eliot in particular and the pair were so happy at the moment, despite the wounds still marring Eliot's body, that Nate had not wanted to bring up their pasts. He'd give it some thought. Tonight however, he was staying at the hospital with Eliot. Parker was shattered and Eliot had warned her off, tonight she was to sleep in a real bed and not leaning on the edge of his. If he found her in the hospital after dark tonight he had whispered a 'threat' to Parker that had the young thief both smiling and clearly shocked at the thought of whatever Eliot had told her. Needless to say, she was going to be tucked up at the house with Sophie, Tara and Hardison to keep her company all night.

Nate had found it difficult to not drink considering all that had happened in this last week, frankly there couldn't have been a better excuse to have a drink. Now with Sophie back, he really didn't find he needed alcohol to aid with sleep, thinking and concentration or simply to function. He realised that beforehand, and for some years since Sam's death, he hadn't been functioning at all. Barely existing was probably a more accurate description. Now he was adamant to succeed in his relationship with Sophie primarily but importantly he also needed to prove himself to the team. This would start with Eliot tonight. When he arrived at the hospital Parker was just saying goodbye, anyone would think she was leaving the country instead of just taking a night off sitting by his bedside. Eliot was grinning like a fool, propped up against several pillows now, bent at the waist with his arms loosely by his side. He was clearly still in pain considering the machines delivering antibiotics and heavy pain medication to his IV on a regular basis. Yet he couldn't have looked happier. Parker was clearly the best tonic the man could ask for and when she finally left, dragged away by Sophie, Eliot's smile still didn't fall. Nate couldn't help but laugh at the hitter, who before this had normally found himself growling around Parker. He should have known it had been a front!

"So I see things are going well with Parker, how are you feeling in yourself?" Nate asked as he took a seat near the hitter's bed.

"She's one of a kind, ain't she," Eliot's chuckle turned into a cough, thankfully easier than the previous days. Nate knew what to do, they all did. Get the large pillow across his chest and keep him calm while he tried to cough with his wounds and not rip his stitches.

When the hacking had finally finished Nate took up another glass of water for the hitter and held it to his lips. It was still hard for Eliot to lift his arms too much and physiotherapy would begin in the next few days. It had been less than a week since the shooting and Eliot had only just got out of critical care after all.

"How's that feel?" Nate asked after the hitter finished sipping his first cup of water. "Any better?"

"Yeah, thanks Nate." Eliot replied grateful the coughs had waited until Parker had left to start, she would not have taken the night off if he had looked sickly before she went.

"Parker needs tonight off, glad she didn't see that," Eliot continued, "she needs some proper sleep, girl ain't taken care of herself."

"Well don't worry, Sophie is going to keep her busy this evening and will make sure she sleeps all night." Nate chuckled a little at the plans they others had been making for Parker tonight. "Alec has sorted out some films, they're ordering take out Chinese and I do believe that Sophie has planned a sleep over of sorts, so she'll be guarded so to speak, all night!"

"She's goin' to love that!" Eliot spoke quietly this time, clearly exhausted after the coughing fit.

"Why don't you shut your eyes for forty winks Eliot, I'll be here and make sure you're safe." Nate spoke and realising his error he countered, "I'm sorry I won't be holding your hand nor providing goodnight kisses like Parker, but I can tell you a story if you like?"

Smiling Eliot just nodded gratefully "I'm sorry you got to be here tonight Nate, I know you and Sophie might a had plans."

"Nonsense, I don't have to be here, I want to be here." Nate sat up straighter, "Eliot you do more for all of us than we can every repay. A night at the hospital is hardly payback for the times you've saved us from danger, hell you retrieved my ex-wife without so much as a thank you. Now that I'm not drinking there was something I wanted to tell you, well say to you." Nate cleared his throat and looked up to Eliot making sure he had the hitter's eyes. "Eliot, that first case with Dubenich, you tried to tell me that you were sorry about Sam, that you and everyone else on the street knew about why I'd disappeared from IYS, I threw your kindness back in your face because I didn't think I was like you. Not only was I wrong, I'm still not like you, I could never be as brave as you nor cope with the things that you have to do or see in order to keep us all safe. I haven't been worthy of your friendship before now but I'd like to hope that we can be friends Eliot, as I've never had a truer one."

Eliot was a little unprepared for Nate's speech and his eyes watered a little, "Hell Nate, course we're friends. You had a lot to deal with and this side of things is new for you." Eliot explained.

"Thank you Eliot, now I'm sober, I hope to be more worthy of your friendship and I want you to remember that it goes both ways. If you ever need anything I can help with then you only need ask, okay?" Nate finished and then asked the hitter if he played chess. Nate would make the moves if Eliot told him what he wanted to move. The next few hours passed with several games of chess, evenly matched with tactical planning and strategy points, they were close fought and down to the wire practically each time. After around 10pm Eliot started to drift off and when a nurse's visit went unnoticed by the hitter Nate knew he was asleep so settled in for the night in the lounging chair they had brought in to keep guard over their friend.

Meanwhile back at the house, Parker was distracted from the film they were watching, it was one Alec and Tara had chosen from Blockbusters and although they had clearly planned this evening with her in mind, remembering to get salted popcorn instead of the sickly sweet stuff, The Thomas Crown Affair just wasn't grasping her attention this evening. Parker didn't have the heart to tell Alec that she preferred the original and found the Pierce Brosnan and Renee Russo version a little too smarmy for her liking. They had all planned a lovely evening for her, hoping to distract her from the sick man laying in a hospital bed not 30 minutes from the their new house. Earlier that evening they had spent time arranging all their own rooms. She was set up down the corridor from Eliot, although knew where she'd be spending most of her time. Nate and Sophie were set up in the adjacent wing to them, whereas Alec and Tara's rooms were across the luxuriously large landing. The painting was all finished and the house looked beautiful. Hardison had done a great job organising all this and Sophie with Tara's help had taken on all the furnishing. Practically buying out one of the Pottery Barn's in the area and doubling the tip to ensure a speedy delivery of all the items.

Hardison was dealing with various projects on the side. There was the police reports and further inquiries into the shooting and kidnapping of Dalton Rand, these had been dealt with by Alec's FBI Agency friends and the local LEOs were happy with the FBI taking over the case, of course Dalton Rand was still missing and in order to close the case with their client, Nate wrote a cheque for all the money she had spent getting Dalton Rand to communicate with her late husband. With all that settled they could concentrate on Eliot and his recovery, although Hardison kept searches running for Dalton Rand, after all if he had been in any way responsible for his own 'kidnapping' then Eliot was going to have to get in line when it came to killing the bloke. Alec was still a little unnerved by the hitter at times, though he had become oddly closer to him since the shooting. Spending time downloading old Westerns and music for him to have in the hospital and setting up his rooms in their new home, just how he hoped he'd like it, of course Sophie had helped and the furnishings were all in place now. How on earth she'd managed to get a whole house furnished at such short notice he'd never know, but that woman would be scarily wicked when she wanted to be and that coupled with her low cut, short dresses and sparkling jewellery somehow managed to get things done. He wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth and certainly wasn't going to be analysing it for too long. Alec was happy for Parker, yes he thought he might have been her man, though Eliot was clearly a better match for her wild side. Also Alec was now dating Tara, well two dates to be precise and their third was set for the weekend, he just had to think of the right place for their third date. He was sure that Sophie might have some tips for him, but was scared to ask in case it turned into a full on chicks conversation, perhaps he could set something to beep like mad in about 30 minutes, yes that's what he'd do.

Sophie was happy, happier than she'd been for a long time. Nathan Ford was hers at last; he was with her, although not physically tonight as he was with Eliot in the hospital but he was no longer distracted with thoughts of his former life, with Maggie and his son's untimely passing. He wasn't even drinking and although she was sure this had probably been his most testing time since Sam's death, in all it really had been a good week to give up drinking. They had needed Nate at his best this week, thinking clearly and proving his worth as their leader. Her good friend and other grifter Tara was also fitting into their family nicely, she didn't work with a team either although wasn't quite as renown as the infamous Sophie Deveraux, she had a good reputation in European circles. Now it seemed she was settling in well and had begun dating Alec Hardison. He was a good man, genius hacker and unrivalled in the business thus far. Sophie had hoped initially for him to get together with Parker but after a few weeks of watching the crazy thief pull all sort of weird stunts, she realised that Parker was simply too much for the hacker. Eliot was a much better fit for her and thankfully they had worked this all out for themselves.

"Sophie, can I ask you something if you ain't too busy?" Hardison approached the grifter, "can I make you one of those fruity teas?"

"Why yes please Alec, that sounds lovely," Sophie replied heading for the kitchen with Hardison. "Where is Parker?"

"Tara is helping her unpack upstairs." Hardison put the kettle on to boil.

"Okay Alec, what is it I can do for you?" Sophie was intrigued.

"Well, Tara and I have a date Friday night, that's number three and I need some ideas on where to go, what to …ahem…..do?" he rushed the last part and coughed it out in almost a hushed whisper.

"Oh, I see. So will this be your first….third date?" Sophie enquired hiding her sudden desire to smile broadly at the young man in front of her. He came across as such a wide boy, as they'd say in London. Someone who wouldn't obviously consider their treatment of a lady to the extent of asking for a friends help in arranging the perfect date to romance said lady. She also would have believed that Alec was more a man of the world than was appearing to be the case.

"Erm, yeah, there's nothing wrong with me……."

"Stop, Alec, I don't think there's anything wrong with you. It's an important decision and it makes you all the more special to have waited for the right person to come along," Sophie placated the young man, "trust me Alec, I wouldn't just say these things for the sake of it, alright?"

"I kinda know what to do in that department, it's more what's expected of me at this stage? Will you help me Sophie, please?" Alec looked so innocent to Sophie at that minute and nothing like the cocky hacker she knew him to be.

"Of course, now lets get some tea and see where to go from here." Smiled Sophie, "I won't let you down Alec."

Meanwhile, back at the hospital Eliot was making good progress and had been asleep for about two hours when Nate was interrupted from his snooze by the sounds of someone in distress. Forgetting immediately where he was, he looked around the room before his eyes settled on Eliot's sleeping form. He looked frightened, which was something Nate hadn't seen in Eliot before; his eyes scrunched up tightly in his head, his face and throat were covered in a fine sheen of sweat and he was tossing his head form side to side, fists clenched and murmuring in his sleep.

"No…no, not ….my fault. I'm sorry," Eliot was clearly having a nightmare and it would appear that there were tears streaming down the hitter's face. Nate didn't think he'd ever seen Eliot look so young and fragile. He reached forward to try to wake Eliot gently, so as not to jar his injuries across his chest Nate laid the pillow across there first and then put his hand on Eliot's shoulder with the intent of shaking him very gently.

Eliot had other ideas, he felt the hand on his shoulder and clearly this wasn't good wherever his mind had taken him so he threw his body bolt upright and prepared to stand off against whoever had touched him. It was too late, his body gave in and he collapsed back onto the bed where his body began to convulse against the pain. Nate slammed his hand on the buzzer and tried to soothe Eliot by talking to him rather than touching him. That clearly hadn't worked out so well the first time.

The nurse appeared and looking at the patient immediately shouted out the door for more help and for someone to page Dr Meyer. Running back into the room she prepared a syringe of Morphine which she injected straight into the IV port on the back of Eliot's hand. As his body began to relax she asked Nate what had happened.

"He was having a nightmare, I reached forward placing the pillow on his chest and then touched his shoulder to wake him gently." Nate was pale with worry and clearly a little shocked by what he had seen.

"Alright Mr Ford, Dr Meyer is on his way and we'll get to the bottom of this." Noticing the pale complexion on the guest's face," Why don't you sit back down and I'll find you a cup of sweet tea in a moment."

"Don't worry about me, what on earth happened, was it a nightmare or did I cause this by trying to wake him?" Nate was breathing heavily, already surmising in his head what he had probably interrupted in the nightmare. Jesus Christ, how could someone have done that to their own child?

Dr Meyer arrived just in time to see Eliot's body relax totally into the medicated state he'd been placed in. Dismissing the nurse after taking a brief histology on this latest event, he directed his questioning to Nate.

"So Mr Ford, it appears you tried to wake Mr Carmichael from a nightmare and judging from his oxygen output and blood pressure, it was quite some dream that caused the elevation in his stats. Do you have any idea what it might have been about?"

"No, I really can't say that I do. Is he going to be alright?" Nate asked between deep breaths.

Approaching the heavily breathing man, Dr Meyer took out a penlight and holding Nate's forehead lifted each eyelid to see what was happening. "He's been medicated into a heavy slumber for now, he's managed to split a couple of stitches, which I'll sort out immediately, but he'll have to go down to the OR for that, hygiene is imperative with these sort of injuries." Dr Meyer explained, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, it's just I've never seen anyone convulse like that before." Nate explained truthfully, of course he was also horrified by what might have caused such a reaction, he hadn't lied to the doctor, he really couldn't possibly say what had been in Eliot's dream.

"Can I take your blood pressure Mr Ford?"

"Nate, it's Nate." Looking up he saw the doctor stood still in front of him, "if you really think it's necessary then yes, go ahead." A weary Nate replied.

"Okay Nate, you can call me Dom, deal?" replied the doctor, after receiving a nod from Nate he placed the cuff around his arm and began inflating the bulbous end of the pressure cuff. Placing his stethoscope into his ears and the cold flat end onto Nate's inner elbow, Dom released the airflow from the cuff.

"Alright, it's a little high, you've had quite a scare." Dr Meyer replied looking across to Eliot's sleeping body, "He's going to be out for a while, would you like to join me for a coffee?"

Looking across to Eliot, Nate decided the best way he might help was to glean as much information as he could from the doctor and try to put it all to good use once Eliot was discharged from the hospital. Although he planned on hiring a private nurse to begin with as Eliot was less likely to scare her half to death each time she appeared with a syringe.

"Okay, he's not going to wake up while we're gone is he?" Nate queried.

"Nope, he's going down to theatre to get those stitches sorted out in fact, my registrar Dr d'Houttard is going to arrange all that while we're gone." He said closing his mobile phone, which Nate hadn't even noticed him using.

Leading the way to the doctors' canteen on the lower ground floor Dr Meyer had talked about the hospital, the weather and anything else that entered his head in the last few minutes and now they were seated at a table in a quiet corner of the canteen.

"Okay Nate, let me tell you what I know and then you can fill in some blanks for me perhaps?"

"Your friend, Eliot Carmichael was shot while trying to stop a man from being kidnapped. He is covered in scars, some that are almost as old as he is. His jobs and lifestyle cover the majority of the newer scars and clearly the man is physically fit and active. So what do you know about his nightmares and the older scars?"

"I don't know very much, and I didn't know about the nightmares until tonight. I'll talk to his wife and ask her what she knows." Nate paused, perhaps he could get some help here as he was in uncharted territory now, "However, what could we do to help if it turns out his nightmares are from childhood trauma, say abuse?"

Shaking his head Dr Meyer said after clicking his tongue "I can never get my head around why any parent would want to do that to their child. Are we talking, hypothetically of course, of physical or sexual abuse?"

Nate stared into his coffee and simply murmured "both".

The doctor shook his head and picked up his cup. There was nothing more he could say on this matter. He had been a doctor for many years now and people continually horrified him with the abject cruelty they displayed against each other and more than often towards their children. Life was so cruel at times.

"It depends on what he remembers, wants you to know and whether he wants help in the first place." Dr Meyer took off his glasses and wiped his tired eyes, "I haven't known that man upstairs for more than a week and he was asleep at the beginning of it. However he doesn't strike me as the kind of guy that asks for help. What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know yet, I found out most of the things I know only today. I need to talk with the others and Eliot's wife Parker, see what she knows." Standing up, Nate thanked the doctor for his concern and said he would get back to him when he had come up with a plan, "thank you also for the coffee, I'm going to go back up and wait for Eliot now."

"We'll look after him Nate, I guarantee you that." Said Dr Meyer.

"Thanks once again Dom, it's nice that you take such interest and care in your patients." Shaking the doctor's hand Nate turned and headed back upstairs leaving the doctor staring into his coffee.

When Nate returned to Eliot's room he found Sophie had popped in to see him. Spotting his sombre appearance she immediately jumped to the conclusion that the absent hitter's condition had somehow worsened.

"No, he's okay Sophie," Pulling her close once he'd spotted her facial expression drop, "oh God it was awful Sophie, he had a nightmare and I tried to wake him, he threw himself bolt upright and tore a few of his stitches. Sophie he looked petrified. Saying he was sorry over and over." He let go of her just enough to look at her face, placing a kiss upon her lips, he said. "I've never been so glad to see you. Is everything alright at the house?"

"Yes, Parker is fine. Tara and Hardison are playing hide and seek with her – confined to the house before you ask, otherwise we may never find her again." Sophie explained with a wry smile on her face. The thief had jumped with joy when Hardison suggested it, Sophie had said she was getting extra milk and she would sit out the first few rounds of hide and go seek. Thinking back to the smiles on Parker's face, she smiled, asking, "When will he be back?"

"The doctor thinks about an hour, but I've been gone for about 45 minutes with Dr Meyer, while he quizzed me about probable reasons for a grown man to have such a vividly violent nightmare." Nate took a seat and pulled a second one close for Sophie.

Still holding his hand Sophie asked, "do you know what it might have been about?" Nate shook his head so as not to betray his true feelings on this matter.

"Come on Nate, if you know something you aren't hiding it very well," Sophie looked right into his eyes, "Eliot will be able to see right through you."

"Jesus that's all I need. Listen Sophie I do know something but I haven't had a chance to talk with Eliot first and I don't want to betray him any further than I already have by prying into his background." Nate put his head in his hands. "It's awful Sophie, that's all I'll say."

The door to the room came open and Eliot was wheeled back in on his bed. He was asleep and looked so peaceful and calm. Nate and Sophie both looked at each other and smiled. Peace was present for the moment although it was down to the medication that they had used to quieten him down the first time. Xanax is used for panic attacks while you sleep, which are common with sufferers of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) or so Dom had explained to him. They had started with an injection and would lower the dose again the next day, as it is a highly addictive opiate.

Dr d'Houttard, registrar to Dr Meyer, was with Eliot and explained to Nate and Sophie that they had repaired all the stitch damage and were content that they had prevented any probable infection. They had considered restraining Eliot so that he couldn't do any further damage.

"No, absolutely not, he won't do well in restraints, is that going to be a problem?"

"No Mr Ford, Dr Meyer explained that you would know what was best for Mr Carmichael personally. Although I can tell you that he won't have it so easy next time it happens. We may have to temporarily cast his chest in order to allow the wounds to heal without disruption. We can discuss this should it happen again though. If you have any further questions, have the nurse page me okay?"

"Yes, thank you." Nate turned to Sophie just as soon as the doctor had left the room, he spoke with a French accent and it reminded them both of their time in Europe. Not together of course, more like the worldwide game of cat and mouse they had previously lived through.

"I need to talk to Eliot when he wakes up Sophie and as much as I'm enjoying your company I've got to get my head around all this before he wakes up." Nate looked towards Sophie, who understood entirely. "I'll be back in the morning, I'm sure Parker will be here early, so perhaps I'll get back in time to catch you before you get up?"

Sophie blushed ever so slightly, "I'll keep the bed warm for you Mon Cheri." Placing a lingering kiss upon Nate's lips before picking up her purse and coat, she headed for the door. Turning back she placed a kiss on Eliot's forehead and wished him sweet dreams. Nate sat for what seemed like eternity before Eliot awoke. He was a little groggy and signalled for water, which Nate promptly aided him with.

"How are you feeling now Eliot?" Nate asked while he held the cup for the hitter.

"Like road kill," Eliot croaked, "What happened?"

"Well," Nate said sitting back down and pulling the chair closer to the bed, " you were asleep for a couple of hours and suddenly you started to tense up and mumble in your sleep, when you started to toss and turn I tried to wake you, but when I put my hand on your shoulder you looked frightened and then sat bolt upright," Nate explained slowly to the sleepy hitter, "the pain clearly woke you and sent you into convulsions, none of which is particularly good for you right now."

"Oh," said the hitter, "explains why I'm so tired, think I'd best get some more sleep in.," he said closing his eyes.

"Hold on Eliot." Nate spoke up, ensuring he had the hitter's attention. "The doctors are worried, hell I'm scared it might happen again. You ripped some stitches and you've been back in theatre man. I only tried to wake you, now I know you've got your demons, we all have. They want to put you in restraints so that you don't injure yourself any more than you already have."

"No..no they can't…." Eliot looked panicked.

"I've already said no, but the other option is to put your upper body into a cast so that you can't overstretch and hurt yourself again."

"Don't like the sound of that much either." Eliot growled, "Don't worry, it won't happen again Nate, I'm sorry I scared you."

"What, I'm not angry Eliot, I'm worried about you. I don't want you restrained like an animal because you had a nightmare, I want to help you so that you don't have anymore nightmares." Nate said quickly then more softly he offered, "If you'll let me help you, that is?"

"It's nothin' serious Nate," Eliot played down his own fast beating heart that told him it was worse than he was letting on. "I don't wanna talk 'bout it, 'kay."

"I understand Eliot, I won't push it, but I'm worried that you'll hurt yourself more and I don't want that for you. You don't deserve anything that's happened to you," he'd spoken before he realised he'd given himself away and Eliot seized on it like a hawk on it's prey.

"You know, you searched, ah no Hardison, I'm gonna kill him. Nate how could you?" Eliot was clenching his fists and wishing he could get up right now and plant one of them right on Nate's face! "You had no right Nate, no right at all."

"No, you're right Eliot, I had no right at all and I can't tell you how sorry I am that I betrayed your trust. If I can try to explain why I did it, maybe it will help?"

"I doubt it. Just go Nate, get out," Eliot was growling more than he had in a while, "just when things were goin' right now I'm gonna hafta leave."

"No Eliot, you don't have to leave. That might have been your choice before now, but you have a new family, one that loves you and trusts you with their lives. Please don't leave because I made a mistake."

"I can't stay, you'll think I'm weak, won't trust me the same no more," Eliot practically whispered, out of steam and out of energy.

"Do you want something for pan, can I get the nurse maybe?" Nate asked the worn out hitter who was clearly starting to ache again.

"Go 'way Nate." Eliot said wearily.

"No, I'm not leaving you Eliot, you need a family to help you and I'm staying." Nate said sternly, "and so are you Eliot. You don't get to change just because I know some of your past life. I didn't get to leave after being a drunk, you encouraged me everyday to be sober and now I've been sober for over a week and that's thanks to you in part." Nate paused, "You don't get to run this time Eliot. You've got a family that loves you. You've got Parker, what would that do to her if you were to disappear?"

He continued, "That girl has been abandoned by everyone else in the world that loved her and you're not going to be the one that breaks that girl's heart again."

Moving around to the chair at the side of Eliot's bed, Nate took a seat. "I don't expect this to be easy, but maybe we can get you some help. What do you think?" Nate went for the direct approach and hoped the hitter might take the offer of help that was being offered.

"I don't need help," Eliot spoke after a few minutes' silence between the pair, "it's all in the past, no sense in draggin' it back up."

"What about your nightmares, what if you rip your stitches again or even worse, what if one night when Parker stays over you have them and you frighten her? Maybe you'd prefer to talk with her about this?"

"I'd never hurt Parker, or any of you, you gotta know that Nate." Eliot countered angrily.

"Of course, we all know you wouldn't hurt us," Nate paused, "deliberately, but we're going to be sharing a house for the next couple of months while you recover. I can get you help, but you've got to trust me, it might be in your best interest to get help with this now before we head back to the house?"

"What 'bout Hardison, he knows too?" Eliot asked the mastermind.

"Bits and pieces, nothing too personal. Other than your real name, Alec is a good man and would never betray you or the others with anything he knows. Doesn't hurt that he's scared stiff of you" Nate chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

Eliot smiled a bit at that but then bit back, "If I tell you and I explain how to keep me from hurtin' you all when I'm sleepin' will you leave it be and forget 'bout it?" Eliot realised he'd been running from his childhood his whole life and if he wanted to make a fresh start with Parker; he'd have to be honest with her too, same as she'd been with him. Maybe Nate could help him with this.

"When I was younger my Mamma taught me the difference between right and wrong, she told me about ways to treat a lady and what it meant to be a gentleman. I don't think she'd approve of the way I've grown up, what I've become." Eliot began. "She always took time after chores to help me with my homework and make sure I knew my ABCs and calculus too. At night she'd tell me stories, some from a book but mostly she just made 'em up, they were happy stories, 'bout beautiful woman and handsome Princes."

"One day my Ma and Pa told me they were goin' to have another little baby and I was so excited, I was goin' to be a big brother and I'd learned all about how to look after people who were younger than me, weaker than me and less able, so bein' a big brother came with lots of responsibilities. Sometime after Spencer was born my Pa lost his job with the rodeo, he started to be mean to Ma and he didn't play with me, or Spencer no more." Eliot was wringing the sheet on his left side with a clenched fist.

"Ma was sad all the time too and Spencer well he cried lots, like babies do. It wasn't long before bedtime stories stopped. One night I woke after a bad dream and went to find Ma, when I went downstairs, Ma was clearin' up broken glass and Pa was shoutin' at her and yellin' that she was no good no more and didn't deserve for him to be nice to her. He started to hit her and I started crying, he saw me and said that if I didn't stop cryin' I'd grow up like a sissy and if I wanted to be a real man I'd take the hits for my Ma." Looking across at Nate he carried on, "Spencer didn't know that his cryin' made it all worse. I decided it wasn't fun being a big brother, he was too little to know any better, he cried all the time which made Ma sad, Pa would get mad and he'd hit me and I knew when I'd go to bed sometimes he'd hit Ma anyway."

"I'm so sorry Eliot," Nate was feeling awful for dragging this out of the hitter, but he couldn't help him any other way. "Do you think you can go on, or do you want to stop for tonight?"

"No, it's a one time deal, now or never" Eliot said sternly, then searching for a spot on the wall to stare at he went on, "The beatin' happened most nights and it got so bad that I couldn't always go to school. My little brother was too young for bein' beat so I made sure he stayed outta trouble with Pa, and if he did get mad with Spencer I'd make him madder at me, so Spence wouldn't get hit. When Pa was real crazy he would make me sleep in the basement after, until I was better behaved he'd say. My Ma was sad all the time, when Pa went out she cried and hugged us both close, and she always tried to sneak me food when I was shut away. Pa mostly stunk of booze and on nights when he smelled real bad I'd take Spencer upstairs out of his way, to keep him safe."

"I think you were a really good big brother Eliot, there was nothing else you could have done." Nate couldn't believe what he was hearing, how could any parent be so cold.

"It stopped nothin', he still beat Ma and me most days, soon as I could I was taking Ma and Spence outta there." Eliot was getting angrier by the minute and Nate brought him water and held it to his lips.

"Thanks."

"Eliot that's terrible and I'm so sorry that you had to go through that alone, was there no one you could tell, an aunt or uncle?" Nate wasn't sure he could hear anymore, but as he'd been insistent on hearing about Eliot's childhood he could hardly ask him to stop talking now he'd got him started!

"When I was ten one of Pa's brothers came to stay, he didn't have no wife and he stunk of booze like Pa. I thought he'd help, but he made things worse. They weren't nice to Ma or us boys. Uncle Colt was a mean drunk. He had these crazy eyes that made you just scared to look at him. Ma was worried bout us so one night she tried to sneak us away. Pa and Colt were at the bar when Ma took us out of our beds and put us in the truck. She brought out our things and the dog came too. She also packed one of Pa's rifles and shells for it. We got three Counties away before Pa found us. He beat Ma real bad that night we got back to the house. Colt was still there, he took Spencer and me down to the basement while Pa 'dealt' with Ma. I was so scared for Spence, he was little and didn't understand what was goin' on, but then again, neither did I really. I didn't expect what happened next but Colt started poundin' on me and 'fore I knew it he'd taken off my pants and was, well he was touchin' me where I didn't wanna be touched. Spencer had fallen asleep and I didn't wanna wake him, I tried to stay real quiet, Uncle Colt told me if I woke Spencer then he'd touch him too." Eliot had tears in his eyes that were threatening to fall and there was an air of sorry emanating from Nate and Eliot was trying his best to not let it into his fortress. Nothing Nate could say or do was going to make this go away. Nate had never seen Eliot look so innocent and he began to understand why the young man had turned out the way he had. He didn't know anything other than violence. Throughout his young life he'd been beaten and molested by his drunken father and evil uncle. He didn't realise that Eliot had started to talk again when he suddenly heard the gentle voice of the hitter permeating his ears once more.

"I'm so sorry Eliot." Nate was horrified and truly did not know what to do to help the young man. He was going to need professional help with this. However Eliot was going to have to be willing to accept the help. He would work on this carefully; he'd done enough damage by going behind Eliot's back.

"Not your fault Nate, I was weak but I ain't never made that mistake since," Eliot was trying to get his tears under control before he finished his sickening tale.

"It didn't happen again for a few days, I guess I was too messy after the beatin' and the first time to interest him." Eliot took a few deep breaths and continued, " the next time was in the barn, and Pa was with him this time. I thought he'd stop him but no, he said it was for all the times Colt had helped him out and I was payin' back the debt. If I couldn't be brave then Pa would have to get Spencer in to help out." Eliot was staring above Nate's head now, at a spot on the wall.

"Nate after I tell you all this, you ain't to mention it again, to nobody. I can't have people think there's somethin' wron' with me, that I'm weak. I just can't". Eliot was starting to get angry at the memories and made Nate swear not to tell anyone else.

"I promise Eliot," Nate moved the chair closer to the bed, but made sure he didn't touch the young man, "I wish there was something I could do to fix this Eliot, but I can't. Though I know for sure that you aren't weak, you're the strongest man I know and not just in physically. You're clever and you know strategies that would make an Army General jealous. Most importantly Eliot, you're a good man."

After a few minutes of silence, Nate spoke up and asked "How did you get away from it all, when did it stop?"

"I was twelve, Colt had just moved on and Pa caused a ruckus one night when Ma's brother Uncle Frank was stayin'. I don't know what caused it and I don't remember much 'bout what happened, when Uncle Frank arrived I was scared I guess that it'd all start over again. I took Spencer and hid upstairs. That's all I remember, then I woke up in the hospital a few days later. Uncle Frank told me that Pa was in jail and Ma had been by my bedside all the time, she'd gone to pack our bags and we were goin' to live with him and Miss Cassie from then on. He promised me that things would be different, that I needed to be brave but he would make sure we had a better life then. I asked 'bout Spencer and who was lookin' after him while I was in hospital. Uncle Frank started to cry and said the Angels were lookin' after Spencer now and told me that I'd been a good big brother by lookin' after him the way I had. My Pa had hurt him so bad that Spencer's little body couldn't take all the pain and he hadn't made it. I vowed that when I got big and strong I wouldn't ever let anyone smaller or weaker get picked on by someone else again." Eliot was weeping now and while Nate didn't like to see him in this state, he wasn't going to stop him because he needed to get this out or it might haunt him forever. He handed over a tissue for Eliot and went to fetch more water.

"I can't tell you how sorry I am Eliot. No one should ever have to live like that, especially not a child. And I'm truly sorry about Spencer, I guess you understand me better than I first believed you could. Like I said, I was wrong and I really mean it." Nate was deeply regretful of how he'd first treated Eliot. Hoping fervently that he'd managed to come some way close to fixing that tonight, "Can I ask where your Ma is now?"

"We stayed with Frank and Cassie until I was older, when I was sixteen my Ma got sick, she was pale and thin and she still cried every night for Spencer, I know because I used to sneak in there when it got dark. I never did like the dark after the basement and I was scared to ask for the light to stay on at night. Ma never knew I was in the room, but she'd pray and cry, and try to be so quiet that it always broke my heart. When she passed on I was with her and told her I'd always look after the weak and be a gentleman, long as she looked out for Spencer. I cried all the way through her funeral and it's the last time I shed a tear, til tonight. I left town the next day, and shortly afterwards I joined the Army."

**Surely my longest chapter can generate a couple of reviews at least? Please let me know what you think. I have a few more chapters to tie this up and then I've written a series of one shots to cover everyone's back story. Including Eliot's time liberating Croatia....**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thank you all for you kind reviews and gracious patience with this story. **

**I am really happy that my first story has attracted so much interest and I'm grateful to all of you who have taken time to read and review. I must make a special mention to PDLJMPR6 who took time out from her hectic writing schedule to set me straight on a few things I needed guidance on, it was incredibly kind of her and should you notice any improvements in these final chapters then know that I had excellent guidance – thanks to PJ. **

**I apologise for the delay with these last few chapters, regrettably due to an unscheduled spell in hospital. The only good news culminated from this is that I have 4 more stories completed in pencil format, ready to type up shortly. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy the end of this particular journey and look forward to the others which will be coming soon.**

On any other occasion Nathan Ford might have laughed at the irony of him standing vigil over Eliot Spencer, protecting the protector, that night however just wasn't such the occasion. He had waited until the hitter fell into one of those deep slumbers your body craves once you've bared your heart and soul, before shedding a silent tear of his own. He had been mortified to hear Eliot's childhood tale, feeling deeply disturbed at the length some people could go to inflict cruelty and harm upon those in their care, this left Nate feeling sickened. A tale from before Sam got sick came to Nate's mind, it was something that would always follow him; The then happy Ford family had gone to the dog pound to rescue a dog and after filling in a raft of paperwork the lady had handed Maggie a card so that she could ring and make an appointment with the "Home Visit Team". This team, it transpired, were legally obliged to visit your home prior to you rescuing an animal from the shelter, to ensure your house had a suitable size garden for the dog and an interview followed to ask all sorts of questions about who'd walk, feed and care for the dog and which veterinarian would they use and the like. When they'd got home that night, and Sam was tucked up safely in bed, Nate had talked with Maggie about how the world could get the process correct and well controlled with animals. However, why was there no control or process over those who bore their own children and how they were raised?

Who had fed and clothed little Spencer as he grew up, who'd taken care of his bruises and made the pains go away, before his Uncle and Aunt came to take what was left of his battered family away with them. He'd lost his childhood the night his baby brother came home from the hospital, because from that night he'd appointed himself Baby Eliot's bodyguard and even up until his untimely demise by his father's hands, Spencer had fought to protect him. A duty that turned him from being himself into the make-believe existence and memory of his baby brother, a life far more sheltered even though it had been much too short. Nate didn't possibly think he'd felt this sad since Sam had died.

"N..ate," a voice croaked from the bed, "water…. please?" the voice shook Nate from his reverie.

"Sure thing," Nate got up from his chair, stretching his aching body, he noticed it wasn't quite light outside yet, "have you been awake long?" he asked Eliot on his way to the water dispenser.

"Few minutes," Eliot said as Nate placed a jug of water back on his tray table. Filling up the cup he held it to Eliot's lips and his other hand cradling his neck, "There, is that better?" Nate enquired of his patient.

"Yeah, better thanks," Eliot looked up as Nate moved back towards the window, the sun was beginning to rise and soon the others would be here to visit. "What's keepin' you up man?" deciding it was now or never to ask.

After a few moments silence, Nate turned to look at Eliot and replied, "I'd be lying if I said _nothing. _I thought some about what you told me last night and it got me to thinking about Sam a little too, the differences in your childhoods, things like that. Pretty macabre stuff really."

"Sorry man, I shouldn't a told you that stuff," Eliot's face was sullen as he looked away from Nate. "I know you've got your own shit to deal with."

"Hey Eliot, there's no problem. Christ I'm glad one of us finally knows why you only sleep for 90 minutes each day and never around us. I hopefully am at least beginning to understand. I can't pretend to empathise with you because I don't know what it was like to be brought up in an environment like that," Nate shook his head trying to help the words out, "but I want to try help you with your nightmares, no one else needs know about it, but I want you to think about letting me get you some help, please."

Eliot didn't know whether to be angry that Nate had brought his past back up again today, after promising not to mention it again, or the fact he was going to try help him survive his past. He'd thought still being alive meant he'd already survived his past and sitting around in a circle applauding each others accomplishments wasn't going to make him feel a whole heap better. After all he was living out the life he'd promised his mom he would. He made a deal with her so she could go to heaven and look after baby Eliot and he'd look after all the weaker or helpless people that he could.

"I'll think 'bout it, but you don't get to tell anyone else, deal?" Eliot knew deep in his heart that Nate was only trying to help and Jesus what if he did hit Parker when and if she stayed over one night. So compromise was the best deal at the moment.

"Okay, no one else. I'll put a lid on Hardison and it's up to you if you decide to tell your wife." Nate smiled at that last bit. "I didn't get to say much yesterday but I'm really pleased for you and Parker, sounds like you both deserve a better life than you've had before. You're a good man Eliot Spencer and I know you'll be good for Parker."

"She's six parts crazy Nate and I've never known anyone like her, so fearless yet petrified of everythin' if you understand me," Eliot's face burst into this huge smile that brought his watery eyes alive. "I usually couldn't wait to see her pretty face each mornin' at work these last few weeks, she's amazin' and now I guess this house is goin' to be good for us all."

Before Nate could do anything but smile and chuckle at the laid-up hitter, having taken time to deliberate over whether it would be prudent to mock Eliot's current state of disrepair and how much movement he _didn't_ have at this time. Whereas Nate was going back to meet Sophie later that very morning.

Eliot must have been reading his mind because next he was asking Nate about Sophie.

"Sorry that you ended up here with me last night, especially when you could of had your first night with Sophie at the house," Eliot was sullen again, "but thanks man, I appreciate you stayin' around for me."

"No thanks necessary, you'd do the same for me, and don't think I've forgotten all the things you've done for me in the last year." Nate paused when he saw Eliot's quizzical look. "Like sewing me up in Juan, all the drinking mess and dealing with the backlash from it all, that can't have been easy to watch considering all…well all you went through when you were younger. I'm grateful that's all, just wanted you to know."

"Thanks man," said Eliot, humbled by all the praise Nate had poured on him.

Just then a small fracas could be heard from outside the room, looks between the hitter and mastermind saw their senses heightened, despite Eliot's lack of movement currently. Nate was at the door and turning the handle to peek outside when a shock of blond hair practically swooped into his face. Parker was early.

"Hey Parker, up a little early aren't you?" Nate turned back from the door to see Eliot smiling and Parker looking like she'd just found the Hope Diamond laying on the bed.

"Couldn't sleep, thought I'd let you get back to Sophie earlier than planned." Parker took her eyes off Eliot for a brief second to send a cheeky smirk in Nate's direction.

"Okay then, that looks like my cue to leave you pair of love birds alone, where's the car parked?" Nate enquired with a large grin on his face.

"Your Tesla is parked in bay 61 on second floor," watching as Nate's jaw dropped at the news of his precious car being driven by the craziest driver on the team, "What! I was real careful with her." Parker finished by handing over his keys and with a flurish she her concentration was back on Eliot.

Eliot was laughing at the exchange between the pair when Nate finally gave in and left, throwing his goodbyes over his shoulder.

Alone at last:

"Mornin' beautiful," Eliot said to Parker, who smiled with glee at her nickname. "How'd you sleep?"

"Would have been better if I knew you were better and not hurting." She said clasping his hand between hers and looking at the bags of fluid still attached to her husband's wrist. Leaning forward with a mischievous smile on face, the one Eliot often referred to as being her expensive face, normally whatever crazy stunt she pulled next was likely to cost them plenty, instead she dipped her head and delivered a lingering kiss upon Eliot's mouth. Hmm, he might have to think of a new name for that face. He so wanted to lift his arms and grab her towards him so he could angle her, thereby taking more of her tongue in his mouth and more access to those luscious lips of hers. _That was just gonna have to wait_ Eliot thought. When he returned from his thoughts he noticed that Parker was staring once again at his wounded chest.

Hoping to distract her he licked his lips and smiled up at her, "I'm sorry 'bout the way it looks sweetheart, I don't like it either." Spotting a lighter smile on her face he continued, "So tell me, do I get another kiss, after all I am wounded?" It was another 20 minutes or so before they got around to conversation, Eliot was getting tired from _kissing_ of all the things! _What the hell was the matter with him_ he thought _Must be the damn medication they got me on, best get off that stuff quick_ he silently noted his renewed plan to get well soon and out of the hospital.

Noting Parker's strange look towards him, not sure he'd said any of the aforementioned plan out loud he decided to change direction slightly. "So tell me Beautiful what's your room in the house like?"

"Oh, it's so pretty, it's a lemony colour with soft wood furnishings and chocolate brown curtains. I've got a big bed with brown and lemon linens and I've brought all my stuff over already." Replied a clearly delighted Parker. Her cheeks were flushed from the excitement of telling Eliot what she had been doing during her absence from his bedside.

"That sounds pretty, did you pick those colours or did Sophie help you?" Eliot asked hoping to secretly find out what Sophie might have done to his own room.

"Hah, you know Sophie likes to help with these things." Parker let out such a loud 'hah' at the beginning that Eliot couldn't help but join in with her laughter. "I knew what colours I wanted but she helped to put them together so they looked nice." They talked about the shopping trip they'd been on the evening before and how much fun they had playing hide and go seek in the evening, and just how bad Hardison and Tara were at the game.

"So, you're happy with it then?" Eliot joined in with the excited Parker, sometimes she reminded him of an excited child and it made him sad inside to know that she didn't have this sort of fun when she was younger.

"Yeah, yes it's wonderful, I've never picked out my own colours before. I always just rented somewhere out of the way before and just left the place how it was. You never know when you're going to move on now, do you?" Parker bubbling energy seemed to deflate ever so slightly as she spoke of life before the team got together.

Eliot was suddenly extremely grateful for the idea to live together until he was better, it was an inspired idea and he could hug whoever had come up with it right now, well as long as it hadn't been Hardison.

"What 'bout my room, were y'all waitin' on me to wake up so I could pick from the colour wheel?" asked Eliot with no heat in his voice and trying to keep a straight face.

"Well," Parker spoke hesitantly to begin with, "Sophie told me that while they had the painters at the house, they just went for a nice shade of country cream for your room with a sage green for your en-suite. The suite is white ceramic and she's picked up a few things to get you settled." Looking back to Eliot's horrified face Parker couldn't help but smile, he really might never get used to having people around him. He was so stuck in his singular lifestyle. "They really look nice all together. I'm sure you'll like it once you've seen it."

"O-kaayyy," Eliot replied, half scared to see his room and half teasing the beauty sitting across from him.

Smiling at Eliot as if she had kept the biggest secret in the World. "Don't worry silly, Sophie told me last night that you seemed like the kinda guy who kept his house nice and neat, didn't clutter and had eloquent taste in furnishings." Pausing to hold a cup of water to Eliot's lips, she continued. "She chose you a couple sets of linen, 100 % Egyptian cotton, one set blue and the other green, both in that chequer pattern you like on you shirts." Parker began grinning at the memory of Sophie telling her the night prior, secretly hoping that Parker would relay the news to the fussy and occasionally stubborn hitter.

"Sounds like it'll do nicely, I might even keep it like that once I'm up and about." Eliot shrugged his head and indicated for Parker to come closer so he could kiss her some more. Parker was only too happy to oblige and the pair spent several minutes so close to each other, smiling, kissing and giggling that they didn't even notice the nurse pop her head around the door to check on the patient.

Nurse Matilda shut the door quietly and smiled as she walked back to the nurse's station. Doctor Meyer arrived shortly after she returned and heard her telling the other nurse about what she'd just seen. "Ah I see Mr and Mrs Carmichael have some quiet time alone." Smiling he continued, "It's a shame I've got to check on him as well, have they had long alone?"

"About an hour now Dr Meyer," Nurse Matilda reported.

"Okay, I'll only be inside for a few minutes," grabbing Eliot's chart from the shelf he noticed Matilda making another pot of coffee, "oh, that might even be ready for when I get out." He hinted subtly to the smiling nurse. Winking to Matilda he went across the corridor.

Knocking gently before entering the room, "Good morning Mr and Mrs Carmichael, I trust you both slept well last night?" Dr Meyer spoke as he swept into the room.

"Yes thanks," Eliot replied holding Parker's hand and smiling to his wife, "when can I get out of here Doctor?"

"Ah, succinct and to the point, let me just check you over and we can take it from there." Dr Meyer had thought about Mr Carmichael last evening, he had suspected from his childhood and past careers that he might be a stubborn man who in all likelihood had a severe dislike of hospitals.

"Mrs Carmichael, do you mind if I move you over to this chair while I get closer and check over your husband's chest."

"Of course," Parker agreed giving Eliot's hand a quick squeeze before moving.

"I imagine you got a good nights sleep last night too Mrs Carmichael, after all these chairs haven't been comfortable for you this week." Dr Meyer spoke while settling his stethoscope onto his ears.

"Yes thanks, I did." Parker looked anywhere but at Eliot, she knew she was playing a role as his wife, but she didn't want to leave his side in any case. She wasn't sure what Eliot might have thought at this.

"Did you stay here every night Parker?" Eliot was a little surprised by this, even though she was playing the part of his significant other, after a week of sitting by his bedside night and day she might have swapped out with one of the others, but inevitably hadn't. He smiled and looked over at his wife, "Thank you sweetheart."

Blushing slightly at the wink and heartfelt thanks that Eliot had just bestowed on her, Parker found herself looking down at her wringing hands. "Perhaps I should get a drink?" Parker leapt to her feet and headed for the door.

"I saw the nurses filling a pot of coffe before I came in, go see them for some if you like, we won't be long." Dr Meyer spoke over his shoulder while checking Eliot's blood pressure.

Eliot watched the door as Parker left the room sighing after it closed, Dr Meyer commented, "You have a lovely devoted wife there Mr Carmichael."

"She's wonderful ain't she, I'm a lucky guy that's for sure."

"Okay Eliot, now I'm going to have a look under these bandages to see how you're healing up."

"Thanks Doc, it would be good to sit up and move my arms 'bout some time soon." Eliot spoke while looking up at the ceiling as Dr Meyer removed the bandages from his chest.

"Well looking at the wounds, and given your solid muscular structure, I rather think the physiotherapist can come up later today to start getting you moving around again, slowly and gently though Eliot. If that goes well then I would say perhaps another week in the hospital and then out patient physiotherapy for probably about 3 months. You're going to have to take it easy, no stunt jobs for at least 6 months though."

"That ain't as bad as I was thinkin' it might be, thanks Doc." Eliot was secretly pleased that the time in hospital wouldn't be as long as it could have been and once he was out of the hospital then he could do his own training sessions alongside the physio too.

"First things first, lets try shaking hands to see how your grip is?" Dr Meyer offered his right hand to Eliot, who reciprocated with his right hand. The grip was then tested on the left. "Excellent, the muscles on your arms seem not to have lost too much strength. Of course your chest will be a different matter to begin with. So lets lift this bed up to support your back in a seated position and I'll get the nurse to come back in to replace the dressings." Dr Meyer popped his head out the door and called for one of the nurses, spotting Parker standing outside too he called her back in. The electrical whir finishing in time to have Eliot's bed raised into the sitting position.

"Ah, Mrs Carmichael I'm just finishing up, do you want to join us?"

"Yes, okay. Will he be alright Doctor?" Parker asked nervously.

"Of course, he's just going to have to take it easy for a while, he's got physiotherapy to attend and he should be out of hospital in about a week." Dr Meyer smiled as he told Mrs Carmichael. _The young blond lady seemed so shy and quiet. He was glad her husband was going to be fine; it was touch and go there at one point in surgery,_ He recalled.

Parker and one of the other nurses walked into Eliot's room, the nurse began laying out the implements she would require to redress the wounds. Parker stared at Eliot's bare chest, a little taken aback at the stitches where the bullets had penetrated his body. She was suddenly scared once more, reminded of the shooting, seeing all the blood leaking from Eliot's body, then the room started to become too small for her and she couldn't breathe properly.

Eliot noticed all this happening over the nurses shoulder, "Parker, Parker, come here darlin'. Excuse me nurse, could I have a moment with my wife please."

Before the nurse could nod and head for the door, Parker had thrown herself towards Eliot; she stopped next to his bed almost seeking his approval to move forward and touch him. Eliot raised one of his arms and pulled her forwards gently, soon she had both of her hands in his hair and was kissing him with a rabid passion. She couldn't get close enough to him after spending all that time thinking she had lost him. The smell of the ointment under the bandages, the surgical iodine that cleaned the wounds before and after surgery: That was the scent that had knocked her off her balance. Now she needed physical contact with her handsome and muscular 'husband' and she couldn't get enough of his kisses. She felt like melting in his arms and she couldn't believe how amazing those butterflies in her stomach felt while he held her, one hand on her face. Parker couldn't wait until they could be alone together.

As for Eliot, he had seen Parker's face pale even more than normal within minutes of being back in the room. He couldn't work out why but he found himself needing her closer to him so he could check on her, keep her safe, keep her close to him always. His arm pulled her closer once the nurse had left and Parker didn't need to be encouraged at all, she flew to his arms, put her hands in his hair. He had yet to tell her how horny that made him feel. He could barely control his urges once the passionate kiss began, he needed her closer, as one with him and if he could be sure that they would not be interrupted then he would have stripped her bare and had her right there and then.

Thankfully the nurse knocked before she came back in. "Sorry Mr and Mrs Carmichael but I really need to replace the dressings to prevent infection. I won't be long, I promise." She smiled at the couple when she came back into the room. Mr Carmichael's hair was all over the place and Mrs Carmichael had the rosiest cheeks she'd ever seen on the pretty blond lady all week. Catching a cheeky wink between the pair made her smile widen, oh she had so much to tell the nurses back out at the station when she was finished.

Finally the pair were alone once again and Parker pulled a chair closer, feeling considerably better now the smell of iodine was covered up on Eliot's chest. The smell would be one that would always remind her of this week and bring back the horrors she felt. They chatted idly between kissing gently for a short while longer before another knock at the door brought the rest of the team, all of whom were ecstatic at the sight of Eliot sitting up in bed and with better movement in his arms.

"Dr Meyer says I can get out next week. I'm startin' physiotherapy on my arms and chest this afternoon," Eliot reported to the team with a broad smile on his face.

"Great news Eliot," Sophie moved forward to kiss the hitter on the cheek, "we're all so pleased that you are feeling much better now."

Nate trailed just behind Sophie, keeping his hand on the small of her back, "Here here, excellent news Eliot, look forward to having you back." Looking very much like the cat that got the cream that morning.

Hardison had been teasing Parker about her rosie cheeks while the others spoke with Eliot and now it was his turn to speak to their downed team mate he moved over to the bed side, "Thank God man, thought we were gonna lose you there for a while. You had us worried sick, seriously man glad you going be okay." Hardison put his fist out to knock it with Eliot's newly mobile arms.

Tara was a little more shy about moving her turn to chat with the hitter, still feeling responsible for his injuries, "Hey Eliot, I'm glad you're feeling better now, I'm still sorry that you got hit in the first place."

"Tara, stop right there, none of this was your fault, ain't nobody been thinkin' that either." Eliot spoke directly to the grifter, making sure she understood this time. "I ain't tellin' you again, stop worryin' over me, I'm better now and will be back up to speed in a few weeks time, 'kay?" he finished, "This is just one of the risks with this job."

"Alright thank you Eliot. You know I gotta tell you Spencer, I heard you were a real nasty piece of work before I joined up with this team and I have to say, you are one of the nicest gentleman I've ever met." Tara was genuinely surprised by the hitter's sentiment. "You're a good man and I mean that."

"Thanks Tara, just don't let that get out or you might ruin my rep." Eliot said as they all laughed.

Sophie produced a bag of fresh pastries she had collected on her way to the hospital, it seems no one on the team was ready to step into Eliot's shoes in the kitchen and breakfast had been pretty awful again that morning. They washed them down with a litre of orange juice in the plastic cups she'd brought along, providing a nice way for the team to celebrate being together once again. Sophie was thinking of arranging a house warming party on the night Eliot got out of hospital too, hoping that he wouldn't mind.

Nate noticed Sophie smiling and leaned across to kiss her cheek, they couldn't help but think back to earlier that morning. Nate had raced back from the hospital having been relieved early. Sophie was still asleep when he snuck into her room, after a brief visit to his for a shower and change into shorts and his well-worn tee. Lifting the luxurious quilt he slid between the pure cotton sheets and the lilac linens and just took a moment to watch his beau sleep. She was beautiful, he had always thought that, but would never cheat on his wife. Even though their fifteen years of flirting while playing cat and mouse across the World had essentially been the beginning of this new relationship. It was always at work and nothing ever came from it, aside from the bullet wound each in Tuscany a few years before. While he lay there in thought, he hadn't noticed that Sophie was awake and too looking at him.

"You look tired sweetie, did you get any sleep last night?" Sophie's soft purring voice was the second voice this morning to shake him from his thoughts and whilst there was nothing wrong with Eliot, he actually preferred this voice shaking him awake.

"Some, but it was a long night. He's doing better physically but I can't guarantee that mentally he'll ever get the chance to start over." Nate sighed as he told Sophie.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Sophie offered.

"Nothing at the moment, but thank you I'm grateful of the offer, but lets keep it between you and me at the moment, I've promised not to talk about his past to anyone."

"I understand entirely, after all it's the only piece of ourselves we've all got left. You just look after him Nate, he seems lost at times and I sometimes worry about him."

"We'll do just that, but in the meanwhile," Nate spoke quietly as he pulled Sophie closer to him, enjoying the scent and expensive silk pyjamas she had chosen for bed that night. With his hand on her cheek and the other in her hair, he pulled her lips closer and began a gentle exploration of her mouth, teasing her lips with his teeth in between their passionate kisses. Pausing in their embrace Nate brushed Sophie's hair from across her face while holding her soft skinned face with his other hand, he looked straight into her dark brown eyes and whispered "I love you Sophie," and as the quilt was pulled over their heads a whispered giggle could be heard before the response from Sophie "Oh Nate, I love you too,".

Both had clearly been busy revelling in their early morning start when they realised the rest of the team had stopped talking between themselves and were now staring at them both.

"What?" said Nate defensively after a short cough came from his throat, "what are you all staring at?"

All that could be heard at the nurse's station was laughter and teasing between the extended family the staff had all slowly become to know over the week. Dr Meyer had told the staff that these people had enquired about paying for a new children's ward and while they all cherished the thought given by these people, they obviously didn't know what a children's ward would cost to set up. Then again, when Eliot had secretly made the offer to Dr Meyer, he had asked the doctor to find out the costs for him and promised to talk plans with him and the hospital director during the week. Eliot had thought this would help to bury some of his nightmares and perhaps once he had told Parker, and maybe Nate, that it might help more than just him.

**One more to go, out of hospital and back to the house. More Parker and Eliot, this time alone, more from Hardison and Tara, and of course Nate and Sophie. Please let me know what you thought and if there are any requests for the last chapter, please tell me and I'll see if I can work them into the plot.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thank you all for you kind reviews and patience with the finale of this story. **

**I cannot begin to thank you all enough for the very kind well wishes that you've posted in response to this story. Thank you ALL so very much, those well wishes are powerful stuff and your kind thoughts and prayers are very gratefully received. I only hope that this chapter can go some small way towards showing you how grateful I really am. **

**Just a quick recap for those a little rusty on the story line so far… I hope it was worth the wait :**

_During The Future Job, Parker's painful past is revealed and out of his worry for her Eliot calls Sophie who promptly returns from England. Rejoining the team, Sophie eventually reveals her true feelings for Nate and finally they get their act together. Tara and Alec have been dating too and are getting along very well, thus keeping Tara with the team a while longer. Meanwhile Parker finds herself falling for Eliot and much to his surprise he finds himself also falling for the quirky thief. However before they even get to discuss their feelings for each other Eliot is gunned down during Dalton Rand's kidnapping. After a plethora of first kisses from most of the team, they rally around Parker while she pines for the seriously wounded Eliot. Nightmares from past and present are revealed and a mansion is rented to allow the team to lay low while Eliot recovers. Alongside all the smooching the team are determined to finish their one job before taking some well-earned rest. _

The sun shone brightly in Boston for what seemed like an age according to Parker, as she carefully manoeuvred her leased Prius from the hospital back towards the newly dubbed Leverage Mansion. Despite her need for speed in all other aspects of her life, she drove particularly slowly in order to protect her precious cargo. Eliot was stretched out on the front seat attempting to get comfortable, eventually sighing to signal his aim was achieved. Listening to Parker sing along with the radio the hitter couldn't help but smile, as beautiful and talented as she was it was apparent she couldn't add singing to that list and he couldn't be sure what song she was humming along with but it certainly wasn't anything like the one currently playing on the radio! Stealing a quick glance towards the attractive blond, Eliot found himself thinking back to their first kiss, he was still surprised he had found himself with such feelings for Parker of all people. He still wasn't used to the x-rated thoughts that had assailed his brain more and more these days, settling back down with a content smirk on his face he closed his eyes and listened to Parker while she serenaded him. Finally he signalled his comfort with a contented sigh. Parker noticed that his eyes were now closed and he had a small smile on his handsome face. She could look at him all day and was incredibly grateful that he was healing well after the shooting.

Arriving at Leverage Mansion they found an oak adorned entrance hall. Eliot busily took in the impressive polished floors, high ceilings with crystal chandeliers, he also noticed all the artwork, most of which had clearly been acquired by either Sophie or Parker on their days off or in their previous lives. The place was well decorated and nicely furnished clearly Sophie and Hardison had worked very hard on the place.

Eventually upon reaching the kitchen they found the others ensconced around a large family table. Sophie stood up and pulled the hitter into a gentle hug, "Welcome home Eliot," kissing both sides of his face as only she would get away with, "Its so nice to see you out of that dreadful gown and you've finally got some colour in your cheeks."

"Hey man, good to have you back," Hardison reached across the counter to grasp the hitter's hand, squeezing it before patting him on the shoulder with his other hand.

"Its damn good to be outta that hospital," grumbled Eliot as he shook his head "don't get me wrong, they did a fine job fixin' me up but how you're s'posed to get better eatin' that food I'll never know."

"Well, we can't promise anything as our chef is on light duties, though I'm sure we can order in for now." Nate appeared through yet another entrance to the kitchen, as he spoke. He was carrying a box of muffins and pastries for the impromptu reunion, which Sophie planned to serve with Eliot's favourite herbal tea. He proffered his hand to Eliot as he spoke, "So, do you want to eat first or check the place out?"

"Man what I'd do for one of those." Eliot pointed towards the blueberry muffins and pulling out a chair at the table he was quickly joined by the others. Sophie took the role of mum filling the mugs with either coffee or tea while Tara passed out plates for pastries and muffins.

"Here you go Eliot," Tara glanced across at the cowboy, while passing him a plate she smiled and when he raised a corner of his mouth she felt immediately more relaxed around the injured hitter. "It's nice to have you back, how are you feeling?"

"I'm raring to go thanks Tara." Eliot drawled as he dug into the pastry box for his next muffin, showing his hunger to the others who had just started their first. Noticing that he'd been spotted the hitter put on his best Southern charm and said, "C'mon, I gotta get my strength back Sophie." Looking at Eliot Nate shook his head and carried on with his pastry, content in the knowledge he'd bought the shop out of the hitter's favourite blueberry muffins and that Sophie wouldn't decry the hitter anything he wanted while he was recovering.

The team sat relaxed for the better part of the next hour or so, banter flying all round the table while Nate sat back satisfied that the team were all back together, healthy and happy after a nasty scare. _The next few weeks might be fun after all_ he thought to himself with a wry smile on his face.

Sophie affectionately watched Eliot concerned that he looked a little tired after his first few hours home. She was sure he would push himself and the mere thought of him sustaining a Zen like atmosphere was going to be difficult. Gratefully Sophie knew that they were all equally as worried over Eliot and they would be able to help him in relays. With Eliot's health in mind, Sophie spotted the hitter stifling a yawn and deciding that a little lie down would be needed she realised that she was going to need some help with this, a plan sprung to mind.

"Parker, do you want to show Eliot where his room is?"

"Are you ready to explore the place Eliot?" Parker turned to her handsome boyfriend, smiling at the idea that she might get him all alone for the first time in weeks.

"Thanks darlin' that'd be nice. I need to wash off the hospital smell and maybe get an early night folks." Eliot let out the yawn as if to confirm the fact.

Before Eliot could move from his chair Parker had bounced out of hers, "You'll love it, I helped with the colour schemes and Sophie arranged all the furniture and of course Hardison, well Hardison took care of the whole place." She was in her element, not only was Eliot back with them but she was excited about showing him his room and of course by pure coincidence her room was just down the hall.

Despite remonstration to the contrary, Eliot was exhausted by his activities thus far, much more than he was prepared to admit. It turned out that being upright was the most tiring task he had undertaken since he'd been shot. He was looking forward to beginning physiotherapy, which of course he would top up with his own training afterwards. A little Tai Chi and he could practise some Katas to keep him in shape until he could add a little boxing training too. Though presently just thinking about all that was wearing him out.

Nate was going to have to keep an eye on Eliot, he worried for the younger man and he didn't want the hitter to start overdoing. He knew he was going to have his hands full with him, after revealing his upbringing Nate was sure that Eliot would worry about showing any sign of weakness in front of the mastermind. The younger man was incredibly proud, not to mention obstinate and now that Nate was mindful of Eliot's ghastly childhood he wasn't about to ignite any fears in the younger man regarding alcohol or undue violence and he wanted to ensure Eliot understood that Nate wasn't about to dive headfirst back into a whiskey bottle. Nate could understand Eliot's fears about their earlier jobs while he had been chucking it back and he was no longer going to risk unravelling the trust that Eliot had displayed in him by opening up and there was no way Nate was about to fail another son.

Watching the others slowly traipse up the stairs after Eliot and Parker, Nate grabbed Sophie around the waist gently moving her shoulder length hair back behind her ear and shoulder so that he could kiss her bare neck, whispering his intent for their early night into the attractive brunettes ear. By the time they caught up with the others who were following Eliot with his bag as Parker bounced from room to room explaining where everyone lived.

"He's looking pale don't you think Nate?" Sophie looked at the hands that wound around her stomach and grasped her own manicured hands. "He's lost some of his muscle structure too from the looks of it, his tee shirt is hanging off him."

"Try not to worry Soph, we'll soon have him back on track soon. A combination of home cooking with his food and light physiotherapy, oh and there'll be no doubt he's planning his own training regime on top of all that. I spoke with the hospital about his physiotherapy and I've arranged for a private therapist to stop by each morning to get him moving." Nate spoke softly into her ear. "Just wait til he sees the swimming pool and Jacuzzi in the basement." He laughed with Sophie.

"Parker is positively beaming." Sophie turned to look into Nate's eyes, still holding his hands she moved closer to his lips and began to run her own raspberry lips across his. "I don't think I've ever seen her smile so much without a tall building or some explosives in her hand." She was smiling herself just watching Parker with Eliot.

"We're all smiling a little more than normal these days," Nate moved his hands to her face, pulling her close he began to kiss her passionately.

Meanwhile across the mansion Parker's final stop was Eliot's room, he had the larger of the rooms with an en-suite bathroom. They had no way of knowing what condition he might have been in when he finally got to be discharged from the hospital. "Do you like it Eliot?" Parker asked, looking up to the cowboys face once he'd checked out the entire room. "We didn't know where your place was, that's why there isn't any of your stuff here. If you like, I can help you get some things later?"

"No thanks Parker," he hadn't meant to sound so harsh and Parker immediately looked dejected wondering what she had done wrong. "I'm sorry darlin', I didn't mean to sound off I'm tired that's all, we can go tomorrow?" Eliot added.

"Yep sure. I'll leave you to sleep then." Parker turned to leave but an arm shot out to grab her hand. Unable to pull her towards him Eliot resorted to explaining his intentions outright "Parker, I meant for you to stay, maybe we could take a nap together?"

"I'm suddenly very tired Eliot," Parker smiled moving towards him capturing his eyes with her own, like a magnet drawing them closer together.

"Come here beautiful, I can't tell you how much I missed you." Eliot finally had Parker against his chest with his arms resting around her shoulders.

"But you saw me everyday silly." Parker replied, slightly confused by Eliot's comment.

"I know, but we were hardly on our own?" Smiling like he hadn't in weeks, Eliot looked into the blonds beautiful glistening eyes she was smiling right up to them with the most gorgeous and heartfelt smile he'd seen from Parker. He just couldn't seem to help himself he was falling madly and deeply in love with the crazy thief.

Parker placed a hand on Eliot's cheek and caressing the soft skin under his eye with her thumb she moved nearer to him, closer to his lips she trailed her own luscious lips across his and deposited a chaste kiss upon them. Instantly the kiss ignited a profound passion between the pair who pulled each other closer, if at all it were possible to get closer without becoming one, Eliot responded to her kiss by tangling his hands in her hair, eventually their mouths opened and his tongue found hers and a gentle battle began. Eliot moved his hands from her hair and face and roamed downwards until his they moved to her throat and elegant shoulder, softly caressing as they made their way across her body. Parker was responding to his ministrations with her own passionate kisses, her hands had moved from his cheek to his chest, one hand naturally navigating its way across the scars where his chest had been ripped open only a short time before. Using his entire body he moved the intertwined pair onto the bed and laying Parker down he brushed her hair back from her face with one hand while his other trailed across her breasts. Their eyes were transfixed and Eliot found it hard to close them as he moved in once again. It wasn't long before the pair had rolled all over the bed and Parker found herself on top of Eliot, too unable to pull away from the magnetic stare they were caught up in. Parker felt like she had never felt before, her body was tingling all over and her senses had gone into overdrive. Unable to stop herself, she was aware of feeling light headed, a floating sensation and weak at the knees all at the same time. Parker didn't want this feeling to ever stop and yet blissfully unaware of the best feeling, which was still to come.

"Parker, you're killin' me," Eliot sounded like he was purring under his breath, "why have you got to be so God damn beautiful?"

"What?" Parker sprang away from on top of Eliot across the bed rapidly while she voiced her obvious concern and confusion by his last statement. "I don't understand, I wasn't trying to hurt you."

"Parker, I'm sorry, that's not what I meant." Eliot pushed himself up and breathed heavily as he launched across the bed to catch the thief by her arm as she was getting off the bed. "Darlin' come back while I explain." He motioned for her to sit closer, "Sweetheart, please." Sitting back down on the edge of the bed determined to keep her distance forcing Eliot to move in order to sit next to her, "I'm sorry darlin' I got caught up in ….. well I ain't explainin' this very well. You weren't hurtin' me," taking her hand in his he carried on with his fumbled explanation. "What I mean is you were gettin' me excited and normally I'd be tearin' your clothes off, but I don't want to." Spotting an even more despondent Parker, Eliot continued, "God, I'm no good at this, what I mean sweetheart is that usually this'd be a good time to take things to the next stage," looking up at Parker, Eliot raised his hand to cup her cheek and said, "But I know things are different with you and I don't want to rush you, I love you Parker, you mean too much to me. Do you understand Parker?"

"Yes, I think so. Do you mean sex?" After he nodded Parker continued, "I want to…have sex…. but I don't know how, I'm sorry." Parker had never gotten over the abuse of her foster parent and had never made the commitment with anyone. Parker was certain of her love for Eliot and knew that he'd never let her down but she needed to be ready, and she still wasn't sure. Eliot had explained to her that the right man would understand that, she hoped that meant him too. "I want to be ready, but I'm not, I'm sorry."

"Parker, I ain't pushin' you and I never would. I understand your reasons and glad you were able to trust me by tellin' me about your past. You'll know when you're ready and until then I'll wait for you, okay?" Eliot held her cheek and looked deep into her pale blue eyes while he talked, this was too important to him to screw up, "There's no hurry darlin'?" brushing under her eyes with his thumb he caught a single tear that had balanced itself on the outer of Parker's eye, threatening others to follow. His words had silenced those other tears and in doing so had also silenced Parker's fears. There was no rush, he'd wait and he loved her - of that she was sure.

"Thank you Eliot," Parker leaned forward to kiss him and then stopped, "Is kissing still alright?"

"Hell yes Parker, now come here." Pulling her back onto the bed.

Downstairs Hardison waited on Tara for their date, he was taking her to his favourite restaurant in downtown Boston and he hoped that she would like it there too. They specialised in Thai cuisine and a little bird had told him that it was one of Tara's favourites, so hopefully he wouldn't go too wrong. It didn't hurt that he'd secured a private booth pre ordered a magnum of her favourite Bollinger and for a dozen yellow roses to be at the table, followed by a trip to the park for a play on the swings. Alec had seen this in a movie he'd watched with Parker while Eliot was in hospital and thought it was a lovely idea for a date. Tara was just putting the finishing touches to her make up before heading downstairs when Sophie knocked on the door. She knew it was Sophie because Parker was way too busy with Eliot to have come up for air by this time. Sophie had a pair of stunning diamond earrings in her hand that she wanted to give to Tara before her date, a little gift between friends and Sophie knew that Tara was still feeling bad after Eliot's shooting, so a little gift couldn't hurt. Sophie was intuitive like that, be it the grifter in her or simply her maternal instincts over the team. Either way, it had served her well in the past.

Nate walked into the sitting room and found Hardison channel hopping with the remote control, he couldn't settle on any channel and didn't appear to be looking for anything in particular either.

"Eh, are you looking for something in particular Alec?" asked Nate motioning for him to hand over the remote control.

"No man, just waitin' on Tara. Jees, how long do these gals take to get ready for dinner!" Alec stressed looking at his watch and making several hand gestures in forward motion.

"Ladies, and I wouldn't let Tara or Sophie catch you calling them 'gals'. Ladies like to look their best for any date, be it dinner or just catching the game. After you're married you'll soon wish each night was date night, so don't rush it okay?" Nate settled on a game and headed to the kitchen for a mug of coffee, taking the remote with him so Alec couldn't change over again. He looked a little paled by Nates suggestion of marriage, as usual it was a word that could silence or scare most males instantly.

"So where are you taking her?" Sophie asked as she breezed through the living room door.

"Thai place downtown, have you been there?"

"Yes, lovely Pad Thai, oh perhaps Nate and I can come with you?" Sophie teased - well in part because actually she could really go some Pad Thai tonight. Maybe she could ask Tara to bring some back for her.

Nate returned and was followed into the room by Tara, looking absolutely ravishing according to Alec, who was bold enough to tell her in front of the others.

"Come on then, where are you taking me?" Tara asked so as to divert attention from her dress, and the slight blush she felt creep over her face.

"A surprise, your chariot awaits sweet lady," Alec said as he took Tara's hand, kissing the back of it, he entwined her arm in his and bid the others goodnight before they left.

"Have a lovely time kids, we won't wait up," teased Nate.

"It would appear that we have the place to ourselves for the evening Mon Cherie," Sophie moved across to Nate's chair and sitting on the edge leaned across the mastermind seductively, "What do you have in mind?"

"I think you're forgetting about Eliot and Parker, who will surface for food at some point. How about I give you a tour of my room?" After a predatory smile from Sophie who got up from the chair Nate followed suit and pausing only to put his mug down he followed the grifter up the stairs towards his room.

It had been three days since Eliot had left the hospital and it was the second night he had woken in a cold sweat after suffering most horrific nightmares. He hadn't thought about Croatia in a very long time. After getting himself up and into the bathroom Eliot found he was drenched, the nightmares themselves weren't that unusual in his line of work and especially after his time in the military. As an Army Ranger he had served in the Balkans during the wars in the 90s he'd grown used to having complicated and somewhat disturbing dreams. However, these nightmares weren't war related, they stemmed from his childhood. He cursed himself for bringing up the subject with Nate in the hospital, but it was necessary especially as they were all sharing a house now and it would be impossible to hide the fact. Eliot had worried that if one of the others had tried to wake him during a nightmare he might hurt one of his friends, and he wasn't prepared to do that, hence him coming clean to Nate. However now it was on his mind and it was obvious that he wasn't going to be able to escape from it, even in his sleep.

Parker had snuck into his room both nights after everyone had turned in and the pair had lay kissing and holding hands, it was very romantic and although Eliot might have normally taken advantage of whatever young lady was occupying his bed, he respected Parker and would take things as slowly as the situation required. Now as he stood in the bathroom, he looked back towards his bed where the longhaired blonde was notably absent, she had clearly snuck back out again too. Parker was also plagued with nightmares, probably had been for most of her young life, but particularly since Dalton Rand had brought up the subject of her brother Tyler. Eliot couldn't help but think back to the evening when he'd found her sleeping in her wardrobe and was grateful that he'd been able to calm her somewhat. Of course, the shooting hadn't helped in the slightest, as now Parker was worried about him too. Turning the shower to cool he climbed in without taking off his bandages, he would worry about that afterwards.

The kettle came to the boil just as Parker finished preparing the pot for her tea, Eliot had disturbed her the second night running when he started thrashing around his bed, clearly having a nightmare. She had chosen not to wake him as she'd been told that you can actually do more damage waking a person from a violent dream, and knowing Eliot his dreams would be the violent type. Instead Parker had left his room and waited in the kitchen to listen for him moving around. Tonight she'd heard him and was preparing some of his favourite tea to soothe him, just in case he'd made it downstairs. Parker wasn't sure what she could do to help, she knew all about nightmares, being troubled with them also. Somehow though she was sure that his nightmares were much worse than anything she could dream of. She wanted to ask him about them but until Eliot was ready to talk about them, she would wait for the moment. Tonight had been different though, Eliot was shouting in his sleep, not talking clear shouting. Parker heard most of it and it was frightening her, she so wanted to wake him but feared his reaction. Tonight if he joined her for tea she might just have to mention it to him.

When Parker heard footsteps on the stairs she realised that Eliot had clearly woken himself up from his nightmares and had clearly showered she noted as he entered the kitchen still towelling his hair to catch every last drop of water. However, he clearly had seen her.

"Whoa, what are you tryin' to do to me Parker?" Eliot whispered harshly, acutely aware that he hadn't been paying enough attention around the house, Hell anyone could have sneaked up on him.

"I was making tea Eliot," smiled Parker, "would you like some?"

"Sorry sweetheart, yes please," moving closer to the thief Eliot placed his hand on her lower back and leaned around her for a kiss. "What are you doin' up?"

"I couldn't sleep, thought I'd try this tea you rave on about so much." Replied Parker, "What are you doing up?" she asked pointedly knowing the answer.

"Same as you, now lets try that tea."

"Why have you showered, did you get dirty again?" Parker enquired innocently.

"Eh, no. When did you sneak out?" Eliot deflected.

"When you started thrashing around the bed and screaming in your sleep." Parker replied calmly as she sipped her tea.

"Ah, I see. Listen I have some things I want to tell you, I promised before I got….. well before the accident that I'd tell you my secret too." Eliot hesitated, then took Parker's hand in his and began to caress it gently with his thumb. "You know 'bout nightmares don't you Parker, I mean that's partly why you sleep inside the wardrobe or stay up all night?"

"I know, well at least I thought that was what was happening." Parker replied honestly. "I didn't know what to do last night so I checked online and it said it was sometimes better to let the person wake up naturally."

"I'm real sorry you had to see this sweetheart, it hasn't happened for years, well I suppose 'cause I usually don't sleep much longer than 90 minutes. Since the shootin' I've been so tired and I'm needin' lots more sleep than usual."

"Eliot, you don't have to tell me." Parker spoke quietly as she turned to face the hitter, hoping she was doing this right. Taking his strong hand into both of hers she squeezed tightly. "I know its hard for you and like me you aren't used to having people who want to help, but after I talked to you I found it easier to sleep without having bad dreams and now when I stay in your room at night, I feel safe. I know that no one is going to hurt me."

"No one is ever going to lay a hand on you again so help me God." Eliot swore to the thief, "You don't ever have to be frightened again, I'll always be here to look after you."

"I know and I feel safe, but the shooting made me think about how dangerous your job is and that scared me all over again. Even if we weren't…. erm… kissing then I'd still be worried. You are more than just my friend Eliot; you guys are all I have, you're my family." Parker was beginning to feel anxious like the night in the hospital when they didn't know if Eliot was going to make it. It was suddenly hard to breath and she needed to run, get out of there.

"It's okay darlin', you don't need to worry. I ain't goin' anywhere anytime soon," Eliot promised the petite blond, "Now, how about we take this tea upstairs with us and we can finish this conversation in private."

The pair made their way back upstairs, hand in hand, through the darkness of the house, while the others slept blissfully unaware of the two young lovers dilemma in the kitchen.

Parker helped Eliot replace his bandages and tried not to look too obviously at all the other scars that marred his otherwise phenomenal torso. Back in bed they cuddled together in a warm embrace, laying behind Parker and holding her as close as possible Eliot decided that this was the most direct way to express his love and affection to Parker, as well as rest comfortable against his injuries. It also gave him easy access to Parker's neck, which he loved to kiss and tickle with his breath. Eliot wanted to tell Parker about his past, he had made a promise and it might as well be tonight so they could start to move forward with their new life soon.

"Parker, I have some things to tell you. It's about my nightmares, they started again in the hospital because I don't like being in there. I don't like them because I spent a lot of time in them when I was a child."

"Oh, were you sick?"

"No, not sick, I had a lot of accidents. Well not so much accidents. It all started when my pa lost his job…..

Late into the night the pair talked and listened to each other. Parker wept as Eliot told her of his childhood and the terrible death of his brother. He wanted her to understand that he knew of her pain, the pain of losing a sibling in a terrible way. Life wasn't the same for either of them after they lost their brothers, everything changed. Parker told Eliot more stories from her time in the foster care system and in turn Eliot told her stories from his time with his Uncle and Aunt in Texas. Some of their stories were of good times too, but the bad far outweighed the good for both youngsters and before they knew it the pair had fallen asleep, bodies still entwined. A new alliance forged on horrific childhoods, haunted pasts and new beginnings.

The next morning when Nate awoke, he went to make Sophie breakfast in bed. In the kitchen he found herbal tea on the table and a cold pot of tea left out. He glanced up towards the bedrooms in the house and fervently hoped the pair would be able to help each other through this and secretly wished that they would get past their horrific childhoods and move on together. They made an exciting and practically invincible couple and Nate was sure there'd be more tales to tell, all in good time.

**AN Thank you for joining me on my first attempt at writing on Fanfiction. If you enjoyed this, or even if you didn't, please let me know as I'd like to write more stories and constructive advice, criticism is welcomed. **


End file.
